Past and Future Collide
by Hitney
Summary: Gabriella Montez was amazed when she met Troy Bolton. The thing BOTH didn't know... he's apart of her past. Will it stop him being apart of her future? TROYELLA RxR
1. Trailer

**PAST AND FUTURE COLLIDE **

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ HAD THE PERFECT LIFE**

" _Oh my god…. Guess what" Gabriella said_

"_what?"_

"_He asked me out Chels….. Matt that guy I met at the coffee shop. The one that goes to NYU." Gabriella said excitedly "He's taking me out…"_

**UNTIL ONE NIGHT CHANGED EVERYTHING**

"_Matt I don't think I should be here… it's a college party." Gabriella said nervously._

"_Don't worry babe, I'll look after you"_

_Later that night_

_Matt drags an unconscious Gabriella upstairs and has a night of "fun"._

**SHE THOUGHT IT HAD BEEN FORGOTTEN**

"_I don't really know what happened and I don't want to know its in the past._

"_ok." _

**BUT IT HADN'T**

" _Miss Monte__z…. Your pregnant."_

"_No.."_

**THE MONTEZ DUO THOUGHT OF THE ONLY POSSIBLE OPTION**

"_Honey it will be ok." Ms Montez assured her daughter_

"_How will it be ok mum?" Gabriella cried_

"_I'll ask my company for a transfer and after the baby's born we can move."_

"_Mum I cant make you do that."_

"_I think we need a change anyway." Ms Montez smiled at her daughter_

**SO THEY MOVED**

"_Welcome to East High Miss Montez." The receptionist smiled_

"_Thanks.." Gabriella said_

**GABRIELLA THOUGHT SHE HAD MOVED ON**

"_I really like you Brie."_

_She smiled at the nickname "I really like you too Troy."_

**UNTIL HER PAST CAME BACK**

"_Hey Gabriella."_

_Gabriella looked up, shock then spread across her face " M-matt w-what a-are you d-doing here?"_

"_Visiting my family.."_

_What happens when her past collides with her future in a way she didn't expect?_

___________________________________________________________________

_Hey guys this is the trailer to a story im thinking of doing called past and future collide. Please review and let me know if you think I should do this story the first chapter is already written so as soon as I get enough reviews the first chapter will be posted…. _


	2. The perfect life

_A/N: Hey guys this is the first official chapter of past and future collide. I just wanna let you guys know that the first chapter is more of an intro so nothing much is gunna happen. _

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Flávia she made me a trailer on her youtube account (link in profile) its awesome. _

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my trailer it means a lot to me._

___________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1- The perfect life**

_Gabby's POV_

I couldn't wait to get to school this morning to tell Chelsea the exciting news.

By the way I'm Gabriella Montez and I have the perfect life. I have great friends and just got asked out by the most gorgeous college guy ever.

As I ran down the busy hall I spotted my blonde headed friend at her locker.

"Oh my god… Guess what." I said excitedly

"What??" Chelsea said with her head in her locker

"He asked me out Chels….Matt that guy I met at the coffee shop. The one that goes to NYU." I said "He's taking me out…"

"Oh my god the total hottie?" She asked taking her head out of her locker.

"Yeah." I said turning around to my locker getting my books out. "We're going out on Friday night."

"You know what that means?" she said smiling

"Shopping" we said in unison

We started laughing and then started off on our walk to homeroom.

___________________________________________________________

After a few very long classes it was finally lunch I sat with my normal group of friends and some of us decided to go shopping together to find my "perfect" outfit.

After lunch I only had a couple more classes which couldn't go quick enough for my liking but I finally made it.

When I got home my mum was in the kitchen.

"Hey mum." I said sitting on the bar stool across from my mum.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Fine, I'm going shopping with Chelsea and that this afternoon is that ok?" I asked

"Yeah." she replied. "Are you looking for something nice to wear on Friday?"

"Sure am."

My mum smiled at me and went back to making…..whatever she was making.

"I'm going to get ready." I said

"Ok sweetheart."

I went upstairs quickly showered and got ready while I was waiting for Chelsea I quickly logged into my _msn _account to see who was on.

_**Dramaqueen: **__Hey cus._

My cousins online

_**G.A.M: **__Hey Shar, wats up?_

_**Dramaqueen: **__nm, u? _

_**G.A.M: **__same, oh I've got a date on Friday_

_**Dramaqueen: **__you need to change your msn name_

_**Dramaqueen: **__wait, wat?_

_**G.A.M: **__lol! abit slow Shar_

_**Dramaqueen: **__Shut up….gimme details_

_**G.A.M: **__=] His name is Matt and he goes to NYU_

_**Dramaqueen: **__ohhh is he cute?_

_**Gabbybear: **__better??_

_**Gabbybear: **__yeah he is. Total hottie lol_

_**Dramaqueen: **__aww. I want pics and yes better than G.A.M soz lol _

_**Gabbybear: **__That's k anyway I g2g Chelsea's here and Shar I don't know him well enough to take random photos of him he'll think im a stalker_

_**Dramaqueen: **__k sign bak on lata and we'll talk about the pics situation and tell Chels I said hey._

_**Gabbybear: **__Will do…Luv ya bye _

_**Dramaqueen: **__toodles_

_Gabbybear has signed off._

_--_

"Hey Chels." I said walking into the kitchen

"Hey Gabs, what took so long I've been waiting for like ever." Chelsea replied

"Whatever." I laughed. " I was talking to Shar she says hi by the way."

"OK. We best be going…. See ya Ms Montez."

"Bye Mum."

"Bye sweetheart, Bye Chelsea…Don't be home too late."

"I wont." I yelled walking out the door.

After we picked up our other two friends. Brittany and Mandy we all headed to the mall.

___________________________________________________________

"Gabby what about this one?" Mandy asked

I looked up to see Mandy holding up a lets say….snot green dress. "Yuck Mandy that should be burned." I said with a disgusted look on my face

"Watch out for the fashion police Mandy…speak of the devils here comes sergeant bitch and her mall squad." We started laughing at Chelsea's comment about Lindsay and the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"Quick put the dress down before she see's you holding it and gives you her chem homework as a fine." I said

We were still laughing at our lame jokes when Lindsay came over.

"Hey Geeky Gabby, I heard some interesting news today." Lindsay said paying more attention to her nails than anything.

"Really like I care." I replied still flicking through the dresses on the rack.

"Well you will because its about your date Friday night."

"How did you find out about that?" I asked finally turning to face Lindsay.

"I have connections…Anyway I thought I'd warn you."

"Warn me about what? That you gave him an STD…"

"Ha ha…I was actually going to tell you to stay away from Matt he isn't a nice guy….. He may come off as a sweet innocent guy but trust me he isn't--"

"How can I trust you, you've been a bitch to me since day one." I interrupted

" Fine then but don't come crying to me when he does something to you."

"Believe me, you would be the last person."

"Whatever bye geeks." Lindsay said as she walked off with her followers

"See ya sergeant." I mumbled

After hitting a few more stores I finally found a dress. After making my purchase we headed to the food court for dinner.

"I cant believe Lindsay." I said as we sat down with our food

"I don't know Gabs maybe she was telling the truth…you don't know what sort of things go through a college guys head." Brittany said

"What?!?! How can you say that Brit?" I half yelled

"She seemed honest…and why would she tell you if it wasn't true?" Brittany replied

"Because she's jealous…" I said in a 'duh' tone

"By the sounds of it she's already been with him and I don't think she would "waste" her time as Lindsay would put it telling you to stay away from him."

"You've got a point I still think she's jealous though."

After our dinner Chelsea and I dropped the other girls off at home and after a very persuasive phone call to Chelsea's mum Chelsea and I went to my house to "study".

___________________________________________________________

"Mum we're back." I yelled as we walked through the front door

"Who's we?" My mum asked walking out from the lounge room. "Oh Chelsea dear I didn't realise you were coming back tonight."

"Is it ok if Chelsea stays over tonight mum?" I asked hopefully before I added. "We have a project to work on and Chelsea's mum already said yes."

"Well if its ok with your mum I guess--"

"Thanks mum." I said as I pulled Chelsea up the stairs

"Don't stay up too late you have school tomorrow." She yelled after us

"We wont." I said as I shut my door

--

"So are you excited?" Chelsea asked from her sprawled out position on my bed

"Totally" I replied, my eyes still glued to the picture on my computer screen.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"What do you mean?" I replied turning my head towards Chelsea

"You've been staring at the screen for like five minutes straight." Chelsea replied walking over to the computer.

"I have not and it's a picture of Matt on his _Myspace_."

"Ohhh can you say hottie Mc hot with no shirt"

"I no" I laughed as Chelsea sat back on my bed

_Dramaqueen has signed in_

"Shar's online" I said

_**Gabbybear: **__Hey Shar_

_**Dramaqueen: **__Pictures please!!_

_**Gabbybear: **__Oh thanks…..=[_

_**Dramaqueen: **__Sorry…we're wasting time here._

_**Gabbybear: **__Ok I have one pic but you cant show ANYONE coz I got it off his Myspace so he doesn't know I have it._

_**Dramaqueen: **__Yes ok just send it _

_**Gabbybear: **__(File sent: -Matt_- (waiting for Dramaqueen to accept)_

_File accepted: Being sent_

_--_

_File transferred _

_**Gabbybear: **__So?!?!_

_**Dramaqueen: **__You're right total hottie…but he looks familiar _

_**Gabbybear: **__lol so you lyk? _

_**Dramaqueen: **__You have my permission =]_

_**Gabbybear: **__lol thanks. Chels says hi btw_

_**Dramaqueen: **__Hey Chels_

_**Gabbybear: **__she wants to know when your visiting next….._

_**Dramaqueen: **__I was thinking Christmas coz mum and dad wont be home and Ryan's going somewhere._

_**Gabbybear: **__Kewl cant wait_

_**Dramaqueen: **__Yeah anyway g2g need beauty sleep_

_**Gabbybear: **__lol night Shar._

_**Dramaqueen: **__night gabs, night Chels talk lata xx Luv ya_

_**Gabbybear: **__xx Luv ya 2_

_Dramaqueen has signed off_

"Well I guess we better head off to the land of sleep as well." I yawned

When I didn't receive an answer I turned around to see Chelsea passed out on my bed. I changed into my pyjama's and climbed in next to Chelsea and fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________

_My first Chapter not a lot happened it will get better so keep reading and please review so I know whether you guys like it or not… xx Cortnie_


	3. Meeting Matt

_Hey guys I just wanna say thank you to the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter I know not a lot happened but thank you…._

_First I would like to thank my friend Flávia who made my trailer on youtube and reviewed the last chapter _

_Also I would like to thank __Smiley__Sophina__ (Emily) who reviewed my last chapter as well. She has an amazing story __Dare To Whisper__ Check it out…_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any HSM characters...just my own.(unfortunatly)

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2- Meeting Matt**

_This chapter continues in Gabriella's POV_

I woke up to Chelsea calling my name and shoving me

"Mmmm…. 5 more minutes" I mumbled

"No come on Gab we're gunna be late"

"Fine." I groaned as I dragged myself out from under my nice warm blankets. I looked at my alarm clock to see it say 7:40am "Shit Chelsea why didn't you wake me up earlier I only have 10 minutes to get ready." I said jumping up.

"I tried" she said as I was running into my bathroom with my clothes

After a very quick shower I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and slipped my shoes on. Then we were out the door.

_______________________________________________________________

"This is the one she got." Chelsea showed Ashley - one of our other friends- a picture on her phone of the dress im wearing.

"Chelsea's more excited than me." I joked

"Ha ha. Funny Gab." Chelsea said

"soo…" I heard from behind me "You gunna believe me yet?"

"Go away Lindsay." I said without turning around

"Whatever, don't believe me"

"I wont." I replied "Now can you go away so I can eat my lunch in peace"

"Whatever Geeky Gabby last chance to believe me"

"Look." I said finally standing up and turning around to look the skanky blonde in the eye. " I don't care what you think I know your jealous and your just trying to make me cancel my date so you can go after Matt--"

"I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole."

"Whatever just leave me alone." I said sitting back down

Lindsay stormed off hopefully finally getting the point to sink into her pea size brain.

_____________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was hell. Lindsay obviously didn't get the point. She kept bugging me with stupid notes.

_FUCK OFF LINDSAY!!_

I wrote getting pissed off

_Ooh…. Feisty!! I dnt thnk Matt lyks girlz who put up a fight ;)_

I decided not to retaliate and I just crumpled the paper up and chucked it in my pencil case.

_____________________________________________________________

After school was spent doing homework, homework and you guessed it more homework.

The rest of the week was spent pretty much the same way so I was happy no scratch that over the moon when Friday rolled around.

"Do you reckon I should straighten it or leave it?" I asked Chelsea

"Leave it, it looks better" she yelled from my bedroom

"Ok"

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost." I said applying the last of my mascara "There…" I said putting down the mascara

"How do I look?" I asked spinning on the spot in front of my open bathroom door.

"Oh my god." Chelsea gasped

"Is it that bad??" I asked smoothing out invisible wrinkles on my dress.

Chelsea's POV (When Gabby walks out of the bathroom)

As Gabby walked out of the bathroom she looked gorgeous I mean everything was so simple. It was a plain black dress with a cute pair of boots and the look tied together with some jewellery and very little make-up and she made it look as though it took ten stylists all day to get her to look like she did.

"How do I look?" Gab asked spinning around

"Oh my god" I gasped

"Is it that bad?" She asked smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress.

"Put it this way Gab you could turn the gayest man straight."

Gabby's POV

I blushed at Chelsea's comment

_DING DONG_

"Crap that's him." I said

"Its ok don't worry." Chelsea laughed "I'll go answer it and you get your purse and stuff."

"Ok." I smiled nervously

No one's POV

Chelsea walked downstairs and opened the door to find a handsome looking gentleman dressed in dark wash jeans and a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey…you must be Matt." Chelsea said

"Yeah….sorry you are?"

"Oh…Chelsea" she said outstretching her hand

"Hey" Matt said shaking her hand

"Well come in Gabriella should be down in a sec." Chelsea said moving out of the doorway

"Thanks.." Matt smiled

As Matt stepped through the door Gabriella was walking down the stairs. Time seemed to slow down for Gabriella as she walked down the stairs and her heart rate sped up when her eyes landed on Matt.

"_He looks hot_" Gabriella thought

"Hey you look gorgeous." Matt said eyeing Gabriella up and down

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"Should we get going?" Matt asked

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled and linked arms with Matt

"Ok you kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Chelsea joked

"Ha ha Chels. I'll be back later and if my mum comes home early tell her I shouldn't be too late."

"Ok"

"Thanks Chels, bye"

"See ya" Chelsea said closing the door after Gabriella and Matt

"Wow, nice car." Gabriella said -looking at Matt's Audi Q5- as Matt opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks" Matt said

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as Matt got in the car

"You'll see." Matt replied

After a 5 minute drive Matt and Gabriella pulled up in front of _The Fortune Cookie _(made up)

"How did you know I liked Chinese?" Gabriella asked

"Just a guess." Matt shrugged "And I love Chinese so…."

"Cool…."

Gabriella and Matt walked into the restaurant and went to the front counter

"Hi…can we get a table for two?" Matt asked the lady behind the counter

"Sure sir. Follow me"

After getting seated at a table Matt and Gabriella were flicking through the menu

"Matt everything is so expensive we can just go to _McDonalds _or something." Gabriella said

"Don't worry about it. Tonight is my treat."

"Are you sure? I don't min-"

"Gabriella its ok." Matt laughed

"Ok I'll just order something mini… like a bread roll or something. Im sure they're only a couple dollars each." Gabriella joked

"Ha ha. Order whatever you want." Matt said

After ordering Matt and Gabriella were making small talk in between awkward silences

"So do you like college?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah its a lot different to High School."

"True." Gabriella said as their food arrived

"Yeah but most of its better than High School."

"That's good." Gabriella said biting into a piece of chicken "Im glad I've got something to look forward to."

"Mmmm…." Matt mumbled with a mouthful of food

"What's your favourite part or your favourite class?" Gabriella asked sort of feeling like a mother investigating a kid

"Umm…. I don't have a favourite class as such but I do love college parties."

"_Typical guy_" Gabriella thought

"True. I guess I've never really been into the partying thing."

"Really…" Matt replied half shocked

"Yeah." Gabriella said turning a light shade of pink

"Well next time there's a party we should go together."

"Umm… I don't know."

"How about this we can go to either one of my mates college parties or a High School party that you know of and we can just hang out know alcohol or drugs or shit involved. Just me and you chillin' having a good time."

"Ok.." Gabriella replied hesitantly " But on one condition"

"Anything."

"We leave when I want."

"Ok fair enough." Matt said "Do you wanna go now?"

"Oh yeah ok."

While Matt payed the bill Gabriella wanted outside near his car.

Gabriella's POV

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my side vibrated indicating that my phone -which was in my purse- just got a message.

_Hey cus hurry up and get home so u can get ur ass on msn xx_

I replied with

_Hey Shar im good thanx how r u?? b home soon….Gab_

"_What's taking Matt so long?" _Gabriella thought

_Yea, yea wateva hurry up I'd call but gots hardly any crdit xx _

"_She only got credit like the day before yesterday..but that sounds like Sharpay." _Gabriella thought laughing at her cousin

_Sounds lyk u Shar tlk soon…Gab_

Just as I sent the text Matt walked out I looked at the clock on my phone and noticed he had taken 15 minutes.

"Hey" I smiled "What took so long?"

"Uh….my credit card wasn't reading properly or something." He said as he unlocked the car

"Oh…was dinner that expensive?" I joked as we got in the car

"No" Matt laughed

The ride to my house was filled with a peaceful silence.

"I had a really nice time tonight." I said as we pulled into my driveway "Thanks"

"Your welcome, anytime and I had a really good time too." Matt said turning to me

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later?" I asked

""Yeah, text me if there's any parties"

"Yeah.." I said jumping out of the car

"Ok cool." He smiled

"See you later and thanks again."

"Bye." He said with a small wave as I shut the door

No one's POV

As Gabriella opened the front door she was bombarded with questions from Chelsea

"where did he take you?"

"Was it expensive?"

"Was it Mexican, Italian, Thai…?"

"If it was Italian did you guys do the spaghetti thing? You know from lady and the tramp??"

"Chels slow down…Is mum home?" I asked

"Uh no but she did call and she should be home by Sunday sometime."

"Great now I'll be alone all weekend…."

"Well you have me I'll just have to call my mum and let her know that I'll be home Monday after school…..or you could call Matt." Chelsea smiled at the last part

"Let's put it this way you go call your mum and I'll be in my room waiting for you."

"O…k" Chelsea said dragging out the 'o' "Why can't we just sit in the lounge room and talk _The O.C _is on and its getting good."

"If you wanna find out what happened come upstairs I've already had Shar bugging me." Gabriella said walking up the stairs

"Ok I'll be up in a sec, I'll just call my mum." Chelsea yelled to Gabriella

After Gabriella got to her room she changed into her pj's and signed into _msn_

_**Dramaqueen: **__OMG…. U took long enuf!!_

_**Gabbybear: **__impatient much its been lyk 15 minutes Shar_

_**Dramaqueen: **__yea that's 10 minutes to long..anyway how did it go??_

_**Gabbybear: **__Ok…I guess_

_**Dramaqueen: **__just ok_

"What did your mum say?" Gabriella asked Chelsea as she walked through the door

"That she will see me after school Monday."

"Ok cool."

"So what happened?"

"Hold on I'll tell you after I fill Shar in.."

"Ok hurry up."

Just as Gabriella turned back to the computer there was a power failure and the lights switched off along with the rest of the electrical appliances.

"Shit…" Gabriella said "Now we have to go fix the circuit."

"What, im not going out there."

"Chelsea hurry up." Gabriella said grabbing a flashlight out of the top of her cupboard

The two girls made their way outside. As they got to the side of the house they heard a rustling noise

"What was that?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know. But hurry up cause I don't wanna stick round if it's a stalker."

"Ok hold this." Gabriella said handing Chelsea the flashlight

Just as Gabriella flicked the switch both girls felt someone tap on their shoulders.

"Ahhhhh…." The girls screamed as they hugged each other with their eyes closed hoping the person would disappear.

_____________________________________________________________

_Who is it?_

_Find out in the next chapter….which is already written so as soon as I get a enough reviews I'll post it. Im not putting how many reviews just more than 2 or 3 will keep me happy. So review and you'll get the next chapter…..xx Cortnie_


	4. Girls Weekend

_Hey guys thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. From now on I'll be dedicating the chapters to the first person who reviews the previous chapter. This chapter is dedicated to __**headstrongbears (Holly) **__who was the first to review chapter 2. _

_Anyway on with the story this is sort of a filler. I can tell you now that the party happens in chapter 5. So only a couple more chapters till things start to pick up so please keep reading and reviewing..._

**A/N: I do not own HSM.... or any other movies/actors mentioned in this chapter**

___________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Girls Weekend**

When the girls stopped screaming they opened their eyes but still had a tight hold on each other. Then they saw who it was...Matt.

"Hey...sorry." Matt apologised

"Matt, you frightened the shit out of us." Gabriella screamed

"We thought you were a paedophile." Chelsea added in

"Whoa...sorry I was just returning this." Matt said handing Gabriella her purse

"Oh thanks..Sorry about before you just scared us." Gabriella said

"That's ok..." Matt smiled

"Did you wanna come inside?" Gabriella asked

"I'd love to but I told one of my mates that I'd go round to his house after I dropped that off to you."

"Oh ok." Gabriella said disappointed

"Yeah, sorry" Matt said backing away "See ya" He said turning towards his car

"Bye." Gabriella said quietly

"Ok we are talking about what happened tonight so get your butt inside." Chelsea demanded

"Ok." Chelsea giggled

Just as they walked back in the house they heard the house phone ringing.

"Hold up wait for me in the loungeroom." Gabriella told Chelsea

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and picked the phone up off the receiver

"Hello?" And then she regretted her decision

"WHAT THE HELL GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU??"

"Sorry Shar....the power went out"

"Likely story..."

"Its not a story...Its the truth." (**A/N:** **lol...suite life moment**)

"Whatever...Im sure the power didn't make your mobile turn off."

"No...I left that in Matt's car."

"Oh k... ok now tell me about tonight."

"Ok..." Gabriella started. After Gabriella explained what happened on the date to Sharpay she walked into the loungeroom to see Chelsea sprawled out in her favourite position -on her back with her arms and legs spread out- on the floor in front of the T.V watching _The Simpson's_

"Well at least I know you like the guy on top." Gabriella joked as she sat down on the couch with her knees in front of her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs

"And why would you wanna know that?" Chelsea asked tilting her head back to look at Gabriella

Gabriella titled her head to the side thinking "I don't know." She laughed

"Soo...." Chelsea started sitting up and turning round to face Gabriella

"Soo..." Gabriella repeated

"You gunna tell me what happened?"

"Well it started off great I mean he took me to _The Fortune Cookie_--"

"Wait, isn't that like super expensive?" Chelsea cut in

"Well I think so...But he didn't even let me see the bill."

"Well that's expected..." Chelsea stated matter-of-factly

"Yeah I know."

"Keep going."

"Ok, so we got there and sat at our table--"

"Really??" Chelsea asked sarcastically

"Ha ha, anyway." Gabriella said "I kept trying to make conversation and I felt like his mum."

"That must of been bad."

"Yeah they were like short response answers and when I asked about more like personal questions he would change the subject."

"He seemed pretty nice though."

"I know and he kept saying he wanted to go out again so I guess that's a good sign."

"Are you gunna go out with him again?"

"I guess I mean I can't just go on one date and that be it. He may come around the more we hang out and he seemed eager to go out again."

"That's true...Do you think Lindsay may have a point?" Chelsea asked carefully

"I don't know now...But im still gunna give him another chance."

"That's seems fair enough." Chelsea shrugged "So did you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, ok what one?" Gabriella asked

"Ummm.....Spongebob?" Chelsea asked hopefully

"No Chelsea we are not watching that again."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaassssssseee Gabby." Chelsea begged

"No, what about...hmmm..._College Road Trip_?"

"Yeah ok sounds good." Chelsea agreed

"Ok do you wanna get the snacks or put the DVD on?" Gabriella asked

"I'll put the DVD on.."

"I knew you would say that." Gabriella said getting off the couch

"Then why did you ask?" Chelsea laughed

"It was worth a shot."

--

"Oh I love this part.." Chelsea said

"Chelsea you've said that about 10 times now.""Yeah but this part is hilarious."

"Yeah true." Gabriella agreed

"_I know...I know, oh I know_." Chelsea said copying the movie

"Your such a dork." Gabriella laughed

"But I'm the best dork around."

"That's true." Gabriella smiled before she turned her attention back to the movie

After the movie finished the two girls danced and sung along to the _Double Dutch Bus _video clip in the bonus features

"Raven is like the best actress ever." Chelsea said whilst the song was still playing

"She is pretty awesome." Gabriella agreed

After the song finished the girls flopped onto the couch

"That was so much fun." Gabriella said

"I know we need to do this more often." Chelsea agreed "You know what we should watch now."

"No Chelsea." Gabriella said "I am not watching Spongebob again we only watched it like the other day."

"I know but its like the best movie ever." Chelsea stated

"No its not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

After another half an hour of arguing Gabriella finally gave in.

--

"_Oh waitoorr._" Chelsea said once again copying what was on the T.V

"Chelsea shut up." Gabriella laughed

"Sorry I cant help it." Chelsea said

"Hey." Gabriella said after she felt something soft hit her in the head "Your gunna cop it now Chelsea Rose."

"Bring it on Gabriella Anne." Chelsea said before she got hit in the head

The girls played around for a little while longer until they decided it was time to hit the hay (**A/N: In case your wondering that means go to bed..lol just so there's no confusion**)

--

Gabriella woke up surprisingly early considering the time she fell asleep

"Oh my god." Gabriella groaned

"What?" Chelsea mumbled with her head face down in the pillow

"Its only 7:30."

"Go back to sleep then."

"Chelsea that is impossible for me on a Saturday, you should know that I just automatically wake up and cant get back to sleep."

"I do know." Chelsea said turning her head towards Gabriella "But couldn't you pick a different day to watch Saturday morning cartoons."

"Chelsea listen to what you just said Sat-ur-day."

"Shut up." Chelsea said throwing a pillow at Gabriella

"Hey it wasn't me that said it and don't start with the pillows again or I'll whoop your butt....again." Gabriella laughed

"Excuse me I totally kicked your ass." Chelsea said

"Only when you literally done it and don't say it was an accident cause I know it wasn't."

"It was an accident." Chelsea defended "But you totally deserved it."

"I did not your just a sore loser."

"Whatever Miss Montez you just cant admit that I won."

"Well Miss Parker how about we have a re-match tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Chelsea smiled

After the girls watched T.V and ate a very healthy breakfast -that consisted of chocolate ice-cream with chocolate topping and sprinkles- they decided to sunbake in Gabriella's backyard

"So where is Matt taking you next time?"

"He said he wanted to take me to a party."

"Is that a good idea?" Chelsea asked

"Well he said college or high school party so I guess I'll swing it to make it a high school party and then everyone I know will be there so no college guys can try and get with me or anything." Gabriella explained "Not that I know why they would wanna be with me anyway."

"C'mon Gab don't be modest you know all the guys at school drool over you."

"Yeah right." Gabriella laughed

"Do you trust Matt?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Let me rephrase that do you trust Matt enough to take you to a party college or high school?"

"Like I said last night I'd have to hang out with him a little more and get to know him."

"Did you find out anything, like, at all last night?"

"No and do you know what I realised last night while I was laying in bed?"

"What?"

"I don't even know his last name."

"What?" Chelsea asked sitting up "How can you not know his last name?"

"Well when he asked me out he was working right." Chelsea nodded telling Gabriella to keep going "Well we just exchanged numbers and I left and then when he text me during the week I just totally forgot about the whole thing and I was so busy last night trying to get him to talk -on top of the fact that I forgot I didn't know his last name- I just totally forgot till I was in bed."

"Fair enough."

"I'll just have to remember to ask him next time I see him."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Chelsea said and then the house phone rang

"I'll get it." Gabriella said getting up

--

"Hello" Gabriella said into the mouth piece

"Hey"

"Hey Shar, What's up?"

"I was just ringing to tell you that mum and dad booked me a flight."

"Oh, yay. I cant wait." Gabriella exclaimed

"I know me either."

"This is gunna be so exciting.""I cant wait to see you again but I've gotta go im hanging out with some friends I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah Shar see ya."

"Bye Gabs."

--

"Who was that?" Chelsea asked as Gabriella sat down

"Shar..."

"What did she want?"

"Tell me that my aunt and uncle have booked her plane ticket."

"Oh cool when's she gunna be here?"

"I didn't ask."

"Gabriella"

"What? I have heaps of time to ask."

"Yes but knowing you, you will forget."

"Well you can remind me."

"Ok." Chelsea laughed

The girls spent the rest of the day lounging around doing nothing

"Chelsea do you wanna jump in the pool?" Gabriella yelled to Chelsea -who was in the loungeroom- from the kitchen

"Yeah sure"

"How about we invite Brit and Mandy over?"

"Ok do you want me to call them?"

"If you want."

"Ok hold on."

--

"So how was last night Gabs?" Mandy asked

"Good"

"Just good?" Brittany asked

"Yep. It can't exactly be called the best date ever. But like I've said to Chels im gunna give him more time. I cant just expect him to be all 'best-boyfriend-ever-materi--"

"Do you want him as boyfriend material?"

"I guess. We'll see hey."

___________________________________________________________

_Ok gunna stop it there lol. Now you know how Gabriella feels about the date but she's giving him another chance. Please review and let me know what you think....xx Cortnie _


	5. Mums home

_Hey guys your gunna hate me this is another filler but like I said the next chapter is the party and things pick up. There is just a couple things in this chapter that I thought were needed._

_Ok this chapter is dedicated to __**SmileySophina (Emily) **__for being the first to review the last chapter_

_And I was in the shopping centre today and as we were leaving guess what song came on……Breaking Free. I was like ohhh lol…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters (unfortunately)…But a girl can dream cant she =]**

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Mums home

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"No...It can not be 6:30 already." Gabriella groaned hitting her alarm clock's snooze button.

"It is..." Chelsea mumbled "How come you wake up so early anyway?"

"Because I have extra time to do what I want, why waste it sleeping?" Gabriella said getting out of bed

"You have a point but how can you handle getting up 5 days a week at 6:30 and then 7:30 on a Saturday. I know I wouldn't be able to."

"I don't know I've just done it forever and I guess I got use to it." Gabriella explained "and besides your just lazy." She added laughing

"Ha ha funny.."

___________________________________________________________

_Hey babe, im gunna pick u up Sat k I got a d8 plnd 4 us....M =]_

"_Babe?_" Gabriella thought

_K sounds good where we goin?...xx Gabi _

She replied

_You'll c, pick u up at 6:30?_

_sounds good c u then....xxGabi_

"Miss Montez phone away or I'll confiscate it." Miss Turner -Gabriella's english teacher- snapped

"Sorry Miss.."

--

"So where is he taking you?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know he didn't say." Gabriella said

"You mean you didn't ask." Chelsea joked

"I asked and he didn't tell me."

"Joking Gab"

"Oh...I knew that."

"Yeah...sure." Chelsea laughed

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg

"Lunch is over....Yay." Chelsea stated sarcastically

"Chelsea don't get to excited you may start to like it." Gabriella joked

"How could anyone like school?"

"How could you not?"

"Easy." Chelsea laughed

___________________________________________________________

_TUESDAY_

"Honey im home" Gabriella's mum said walking through the front door

"Finally, where have you been?" Gabriella yelled from the loungeroom

"Sorry sweetie" Ms Montez said walking to the part of the house her daughter was situated

"Mum you said Sunday night its now Tuesday afternoon."

"I know sweetie but I didn't have any phone reception to call you"

"Thats ok" Gabriella said "Just try and let me know next time"

"Sure" Ms Montez said sitting down next to her daughter

"Oh and Shar called Aunty Carrie and uncle Steve booked her a plane ticket for Christmas."

"Oh that should be exciting, you girls will have so much fun shopping and stuff." Ms Montez exclaimed and Gabriella nodded in agreement "Sooo..."

"Sooo...." Gabriella said already knowing where this was heading

"How was it?"

"Okay"

"Just okay?"

"Yes just okay but we're going out Saturday night again"

"Well thats good"

"Yeah I know"

_RING RING_

"I'll get it" Ms Montez said walking to the kitchen

"Okay" Gabriella said before turning back to the television to watch _The Hills _

--

"Who was it?" Gabriella asked as her mum sat back down beside her

"Aunty Carrie"

"What did she want?"

"She said knowing you and Sharpay you probably wouldn't of got the flight details or anything."

"Aunt Carrie knows us too well." Gabriella laughed

After mother and daughter talked some more about their weekend and Gabriella's upcoming date on Saturday they both went and done their own thing.

___________________________________________________________

"Gabby do you want strawberry or blueberry pancakes?" Gabriella's mum asked with her head in the fridge

"How about..." Gabriella said pretending to think "....Chocolate?"

"Nice try missy, im sure you and Chelsea would of made your special Parker Montez breakfast." Ms Montez said smiling

Gabriella smiled knowing her and Chelsea just got busted for eating ice-cream for breakfast

"Im right aren't I?"

"No"

"Gabriella Montez the smile on your face and the substantial amount of ice-cream missing -compared to how much was there when I left- tells me otherwise."

"But we didn't...We had our special Montez Parker breakfast….It sounds better that way." Gabriella explained

"Ohhh ok.....well if you ever wanna have another one you'll have to skip it this morning now what one strawberry or blueberry?" Ms Montez asked again

"Strawberry please." Gabriella groaned

Just as Gabriella said that Chelsea walked through the front door

"Helloooo" Chelsea yelled

"In the kitchen" Gabriella yelled back

"Morning" Chelsea said as she came into view

"Morning Chels" Gabriella said as Chelsea sat down beside her

"Morning Dear.." Ms Montez said

"Are you ready to go Gab?" Chelsea asked

"Mum's just making me breakfast"

"Can you get it to go?" Chelsea asked

"Why the rush?" Gabriella answered with her own question

"Have you seen the time?"

"No"

"Well this is to go" Chelsea said pointing to the pancakes

"What's the time?" Gabriella asked

"Seven fifty" Chelsea answered

"Ok" Gabriella said grabbing a couple of pancakes on a paper towel

"Thanks mum" Gabriella said standing up

"Thats ok sweetheart" Ms Montez said kissing her daughters cheek "Have fun at school girls"

"We'll try" Both girls said walking out the door

___________________________________________________________

"So your actually going out with him again?" Brittany asked while the girls were sitting down eating lunch

"Yes Brittany" Gabriella said

"I was just asking."

"For the ten kazillionth time today."

"Is kazillionth even a word?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know." Gabriella said "But if it wasn't before it is now cause im making it one." Gabriella laughed

___________________________________________________________

_Hey guys hope you liked it nothing really happened cause it was another filler but there was something's in there that needed to be said and I didn't want to put them in the next chapter cause it wasn't needed… anyway next one is written so the more reviews the quicker its posted so please review I love reading all the reviews I get....xx Cortnie _


	6. Date and a Party

_Hey everyone like I promised this is the party I hope you like it...let me know what you think_

_This Chapter is dedicated to both Flavia and Laugh-Dance-Love (Holly) who were the only 2 people to review the last chapter.....=] thanks guys, it means alot_

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Date and a party**

_Saturday morning_

"Ok should I wear a dress again or just something casual?" Gabriella asked her three friends who were helping her get ready for her date in the evening

"Casual" All three girls screamed together

"O...k I just asked"

"Yeah for the hundredth time" Mandy said

"How about you sit down" Chelsea said pushing Gabriella over to her bed to sit her down "...and leave us to the clothing situation."

"Can I go on the computer?"

"No" Chelsea said sarcastically

--

_20 minutes later_

"Ok we have three choices" Chelsea said walking out of Gabriella's walk-in wardrobe "one outfit each you just have to choice which one you want."

"Ok" Gabriella said turning away from the computer

"1st Mandy's choice" Chelsea said

"I chose a denim skirt with a white singlet and a thin jacket" Mandy said holding the outfit up

"No...sorry Mandy but I am not wearing that"

"Ok mine" Brittany said "I know that we said casual but this dress is so cute" Brittany explained holding up a red dress that Gabriella knew only went mid thigh and matched nothing else like her shoes or jewellery

Before Gabriella could reply she felt her pocket vibrate and noticed Chelsea had a big grin on her face

"Hold up" Gabriella said before she pulled her phone out

_dont worry I picked out something you'll lyk =] Chels...xx_

Gabriella smiled at her friends message

"Who was that Gabs?" Brittany asked

"Just Shar" Gabriella lied knowing her friends would get suspicious if she told them it was Chelsea

"Im going to get a drink" Mandy said "Anyone want anything?"

"Coke please" The other three girls said together

"Well does someone wanna come help?"

"I will" Brittany offered putting her outfit she chose down

"We'll be back" Mandy said putting her outfit down before both girls walked out of Gabriella's room

"Ok" Gabriella said

"You wanna see what your wearing?" Chelsea asked

"Hmmm" Gabriella said pretending to think "....oh why not"

"Ok" Chelsea laughed before she walked back into Gabriella's wardrobe "Close your eyes"

"Chelsea" Gabriella whined

"Just close them" Chelsea said

"Ok" Gabriella said closing her eyes

Chelsea walked out and stood in front of Gabriella with a bag "Open...."

"Wow a bag....Thats defiantly gunna draw some attention to me thanks Chels I love it and im sure Matt will too." Gabriella joked

"Ha ha....you could wear the bag but I'll think you'll like what's _in_ the bag better."

"Will I?"

"Yes now can you open I've been hanging to give these to you."

"Ok...But why didn't you just pick something out of my closet instead of wasting mon--"

"I didn't waste any money...I wanted to buy these for you." Chelsea cut in "Now look at what I got you" She said handing the bag to Gabriella

"Ohhh..." Gabriella gasped looking inside the bag "Chelsea when did you get these?" Gabriella asked pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a purple singlet that sat just above the top of the jeans. The shirt wasn't tight but fitted Gabriella nicely. The material was loosely bunched at the top and also had a broach in the middle to give it a nice finish. _(__**A/N: I know it may not seem like the best outfit but I just wanted something simple and Gabriella really wanted this outfit**__)_

"The other day" Chelsea shrugged

"How did you afford these, the jeans themselves cost a hundred bucks."

"I know...But I got a discount"

"Still...." Gabriella said staring at the outfit in front of her "How can I repay you? I have some money in my wallet" Gabriella said going to her bedside table

"No.." Chelsea said grabbing Gabriella's arm "I dont want money I want you to have fun"

"Please...." Gabriella begged

"No you can pay me back another time like with that charm bracelet" Chelsea hinted

"You want it you name it" Gabriella said hugging her best friend

"Does that go for us too?" Mandy asked walking through the door with Brittany following

"Im afraid it doesn't girls...me and me only." Chelsea joked pointing to herself

"Oohhh..."

"No…she's joking" Gabriella laughed

"So we can get anything we want when we want it?" Brittany asked hopefully

"Well n-" Gabriella started but got cut off

"Well I want a trip to California" Mandy said dreamily

"I said...wait why California?" Gabriella asked confused "Wouldn't you wanna go out of the country"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Cause Zac Efron lives in California.."

"Of course" Chelsea said knowing Mandy had a major crush on the _High School Musical _hottie "We should of known"

"Yeah you should of " Mandy said pretending to be angry

"Mandy just because you know everything about him doesn't we have to..." Brittany said "....But he is hot"

"Keep your hands off him...he's mine"

"You can have him...I'm marrying Chase Crawford" Brittany said dreamily

"Well if you've got dibs on them I want Jensen Ackles.." Chelsea added in

"Ewww Chelsea he's like thirty years old." Brittany stated

"Yeah but he's hot.."

"Yeah true" The other three girls agreed

"What about you Gabs?" Mandy asked

"She's got Matt though" Brittany said

"Yeah but if he weren't in the picture.." Mandy explained

"Umm.." Gabriella said thinking "...I'd have to choose....I dont know Zac's taken he was choice number 1..."

"Gabriella don't even think about it he's mine" Mandy said joking

"I dont know then....how about we share him" Gabriella suggested

"Ahh...no" Mandy said playfully

"Ok then I choose......Zac" Gabriella laughed

"He's mine..." Mandy said again

"Nope.." Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest

"Yes.."

"Nah you can have Dylan.." Gabriella said

"No he's younger than me"

"So you went out with that....dude whats his name?"

"It was Lucas and he was only a month younger not like two years." Mandy said

"Soo...thats still younger." Gabriella stated

"She's got a point Mandy" Chelsea said

"So..." Mandy said

"Ok then I'll make a cloning machine and we can clone Zac and both have one each…how about that??" Gabriella suggested

"Ok...sounds like a plan" Mandy laughed

"Don't forget he does have a girlfriend.." Chelsea cut in

"True." Gabriella said "Well we will have to make three copies of him then."

"Yep and one can be Vanessa's." Mandy said stating the obvious

"Actually what if the machine doesn't work or we don't get it made till he's old and wrinkly" Gabriella said

"Gab you have a point but you think things through too much.." Chelsea said

"I know how about since you have Jensen Chels I have Jared.." Gabriella suggested

"Ohh…Thats sounds better" Mandy said getting excited she wouldn't have to share

"Ok…Thats sorted now we're all happy especially Mandy seen as she wont have to share and we have our own future husbands." Chelsea said

"Well she still has that little problem called his girlfriend" Brittany stated

"I'll take care of that problem...Don't worry" Mandy said with an evil grin on her face

"Guys lets get off this subject before she gets any ideas....How did we get talking about this anyway?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know" Chelsea laughed

"Me either.." Mandy said laughing along

All the girls started laughing because none of them could remember what had started their little argument. After about five minutes they all settled down and stop laughing..

"Oh my god, I can't believe we forgot what started that" Gabriella said still giggling abit

"I know" Chelsea said agreeing before she looked down at Gabriella's outfit and something clicked "Ohh... I remember now" Chelsea said before she started laughing again

"What?" Brittany asked starting to laugh again cause Chelsea was laughing (_**A/N: you know when you see someone laughing and it makes you wanna laugh...well it happens to me I dont know about anyone else..**_)

"Ga..bs'....out...fi....tt" Chelsea sort of laughed out

"Ohhh..." The other girls said. They started laughing more wondering how talking about an outfit turned into Gabriella and Mandy cloning Zac Efron....

"Thats right, cause you said Chelsea could have anything she wanted anytime she wanted." Brittany said calming down

"Thats right" Gabriella said agreeing "You guys wanted to have something anytime you wanted as well."

"Yeah.." Mandy said "Why does Chelsea get anything she wants and we don't?"

"Cause she bought me this" Gabriella said picking her outfit up

"Wow, wasn't that the expensive one you wanted the other night Gabs?" Brittany asked

"Yes, Miss Parker here" Gabriella said pointing to Chelsea "...decided to go back and buy them without me knowing"

"That was sweet Chels..." Brittany said

"Yeah, it was but they were really expensive and she wont let me pay her back…So im gunna get her something really, really expensive"

"No she's not she's just gunna get me something....really expensive" Chelsea said

"Ok now we have your outfit sorted shall we go for a swim?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Gabriella said

The four girls got changed into their bathing suits and headed down to the pool.

--

"Did you girls want some lunch?" Ms Montez asked the four girls in the pool

"Yes please" The four girls said together

___________________________________________________________

_Saturday evening_

"Ok…which earrings Gab?" Chelsea asked

"The silver hoops"

"Which size?"

"The middle ones…I don't want them too big or too small"

"True" Chelsea agreed "....Here"

"Thanks" Gabriella said taking the earrings from Chelsea

"Do you need us to do anything?" Brittany asked from next to Mandy on Gabriella's bed

"Yeah anything?" Mandy added in

"No thanks guys im all done" Gabriella said walking out of the bathroom "So how do I look?"

"Perfect..." Chelsea said "...Like usual"

"Thanks Chels" Gabriella smiled "Brit, Mandy?"

"Gorgeous" Brittany exclaimed

"Stunning" Mandy said

"Thanks guys" Gabriella blushed

--

_Hey soz runnin' abit l8 c u in about 10_

"Great half an hour late and he's just texting now." Gabriella said putting her phone on the bench

"What did he say?" Chelsea asked from the stool beside Gabriella

"That he'll be another ten minutes"

"Why don't you tell him to re-schedule?" Brittany asked

"Because I do want to go out not that I just wanna leave you guys but..."

"Don't worry about us we'll be here when you get back later waiting for all the goss" Chelsea interrupted

"Ok..." Gabriella laughed "Are you guys sure?"

"Yep" Chelsea replied "Hey girls.."

"Totally..." Brittany and Mandy answered together

"Plus you don't wanna waste that gorgeous outfit" Chelsea added

"True" Gabriella laughed as the doorbell rang

"I guess that will be your ride" Brittany said

"That it probably is" Gabriella said getting up and grabbing her phone and purse off the bench "See you guys later"

"See ya" The girls yelled after Gabriella who was heading to the front door

"Hey" Gabriella said stepping outside

"Hey" Matt replied "Sorry im late I lost track of time.."

"Thats ok....Should we get going?"

"Yep"

--

"We're here" Matt said turning the car off

"_A park?_" Gabriella thought

"What do you think?" Matt asked getting out of the drivers side

"_Oh my god _" Gabriella thought looking around -as she got out of the car- at the sight she saw. There was graffiti everywhere, the grass was brown and prickly the only place to sit was at a park bench that looked like it was about to snap in half. Then there was the actual park that only had one swing set - one of the swings being without a seat- and a slide with most of the steps on the ladder broken

"Gabriella…what do you think?" Matt asked again

"Oh sorry...ah not to be rude but what are we doing here?"

"Well I thought we could have fish and chips something simple and then I have something planned for later." Matt explained. Gabriella only just realising that he had the fish and chips in his hand

"Like what?" Gabriella asked following Matt to the park bench

"You'll have to wait and see" Matt said sitting down

"Ok..." Gabriella said sitting down across from Matt

--

With Chelsea, Brittany & Mandy

"How do you think its going?" Brittany asked

"I don't know" Chelsea answered "Hopefully good..."

"Yeah" Mandy agreed

Back with Gabriella & Matt

"Did you wanna go play on the park?" Gabriella asked breaking the silence

"No, but I do wanna do something else.." Matt answered

"Like wh--" Gabriella started before she got cut off by Matt's lips on her's. After the shock wore off she started to kiss him back. When oxygen was needed they pulled away.

"_Not what I expected_" Gabriella thought

"That..." Matt said his breathing still slightly heavy

"Well thats not what I had in mind" Gabriella said more to herself than Matt

"What did you have in mind then?" Matt asked

"Im not completely sure" Gabriella said laughing

"Hold on" Matt said after he felt his pocket vibrate. After replying to his message he turned his attention back to Gabriella "Ok...where were we?"

"No where"

"Did you wanna head off then?" Matt asked

"Where to?"

"I told you I have something else planned" Matt said standing up and grabbing Gabriella's hand as she walked over to him

"Ok then" Gabriella said as they started walking back to Matt's car

--

"Who's house is this?" Gabriella asked as her and Matt were pulling up outside a random house

"Just one of my mates" Matt answered "He's throwing a party and he wanted to meet you so I said after we finished I would bring you along to say hi."

"I don't know" Gabriella said looking towards the house that had kids making out on the front lawn and other kids falling over the kids making out

"Come on you said you would" Matt said getting out of the car

"_Urgh_" Gabriella thought getting out of her side of the car

Gabriella and Matt walked up the driveway and through the open front door. The pair pushed past kids who were drinking, dancing and who knows what else

"Matt I don't think I should be here...Its a college party" Gabriella said nervously

"Dont worry babe, I'll look after you" Matt said throwing his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and raised his hand in a hi to some guys that were standing talking about something that was of no interest to Gabriella

"_There he goes with the 'babe' thing again_" Gabriella thought

"Just give it a chance and relax"

"Ok, but remember we leave when I want" Gabriella said

"Sure" Matt smiled "Did you want a drink?"

"No...I can't handle alcohol very well" Gabriella said looking around at all the kids

"Come on just one.." Matt pleaded

"Only one" Gabriella said giving in

"Cool" Matt smiled "I'll be back in a sec meet me in the loungeroom"

"Ok" Gabriella smiled

--

With the 3 girls

"Should we call Gabby?" Mandy asked

"No....why?" Brittany answered

"Well don't you think she would of been back by now?"

"Yeah, but you never know she could be getting lucky" Chelsea joked

"Yeah, right. I can imagine Gabby being like the dude in _40 year old virgin_" Mandy laughed "But a girl version"

"Don't let her hear you say that" Brittany laughed next to her

"Ya never know, she could end up with one of the Jonas Brothers, they have purity rings so she could hold out till she's married" Chelsea laughed

"Yeah true, we should hook her up with Joe he's hot and closer to her age than Jared"

"Yeah" The other two girls laughed

Back with Gabriella & Matt

Gabriella was sitting in Matt's lap on the couch -both having a drink in their hands- having a tongue battle

"Babe, why don't we go upstairs?" Matt asked pulling away

"No I don't think im ready yet Matt' Gabriella -who was on her third drink- said, even though the alcohol was intoxicating her body she still knew what was right and what was wrong

"_This is gunna be harder than I thought_" Matt thought to himself

Matt's POV

"Do you wanna dance?" I heard Gabriella ask...well slur

"Umm....Do you wanna finish your drink first you don't want to spill it" I replied

"Ok.." She said before she sculled the rest of her drink

"You sure you don't wanna go upstairs?" I asked again

"I'm sure" She replied getting up and pulling me up with her

No one's POV

After half an hour of dancing -if you could call it that- Matt and Gabriella decided to take a break

"You go sit back down and I'll get us another drink" Matt said and Gabriella nodded in agreement

--

With Matt

"Hey man, how's it going with that chick whats her name?....Isabella?" Dylan -one of Matt's friends- asked

"Its Gabriella...And not so good I thought she'd be gone ages ago, you know those high school girls they can't handle their alcohol" Matt said pouring himself and Gabriella a drink each. Dylan nodded in agreement "But nothings working..."

"Here put one of these in her drink and she'll be out in five" Dylan said handing Matt a small plastic zip-lock bag with a couple of little white pills in it

"Ok...What is it?" Matt asked crushing one of the pills up between two spoons so Gabriella would just drink it without knowing

"I don't really know" Dylan answered "I got some off a dude earlier and he said they work like a charm.."

"Ok" Matt said putting the mushed up pill into one of the cups taking notice which one "See ya dude.."

"Good luck" Dylan said as Matt was walking back to the loungeroom

"Here" Matt said handing Gabriella her drink

"Thankssss" Gabriella slurred taking the cup roughly out of Matt's hands spilling a little bit on her outfit before she took a gulp of the liquid "Ohhh I needed that" Gabriella said before she drank the remains in the cup

5 minutes later

Matt was busy talking to a couple of mates who were sitting there when he got back from getting his and Gabriella's drinks

"…Dude, that is not true" Matt laughed

"Yes is it and you know it" Latham -another of Matt's friends- laughed

"As much as I hate to agree with Latham he's right" Brad -Latham's twin and yet another of Matt's friends- said

"Dude I think you should take your girl home" Latham said pointing to Gabriella who was passed out

"Actually.....Its my time to shine boys" Matt said standing up and stretching

"Alright dude...Have fun" Latham said giving Matt a high five

"I'll see you boys later" Matt said picking up Gabriella bridal style

"Yeah see ya dude" Brad said

Matt made his way through the house full of kids and then continued to carry an unconsious Gabriella upstairs and had a night of 'fun'.

What he didn't know is that his night of fun is gunna have alot of consequences...

___________________________________________________________

_Hey guys I hope you liked it. I didn't actually write the rape scene for two reasons. One being I didn't really know how to word it seen as Gabriella wasn't actually awake when it happens and if she was it wouldn't work with the storyline and two I don't know about anyone else but I'd prefer to write...or read Troyella in that sense (well not rape...)_

_I would also like to say that the argument about Zac was totally random I don't know where it came from when I was typing it, it just popped into my head..._

_Please review and let me know what you think I love hearing from everyone...xxCortnie_


	7. Forgetting

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to __**hsm-troyella-1990**_

_for being the first to review the other chapter._

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6- Forgetting**

Gabriella woke up the next morning with the biggest headache. Her head was pounding so bad she couldn't open her eyes

"What happened?" Gabriella asked more to herself but received an answer anyway

""Well you had a little to much to drink" Gabriella heard a female voice reply "....And maybe something else"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. When she finally opened her eyes she blinked a couple times to make the blurry vision go away and then she saw who was talking the one and only....Lindsay. "Lindsay..?"

"Yeah...There's an aspirin and water there" Lindsay said pointing to the bedside table

"Thank you.." Gabriella said slowly sitting up "...Oh my god" She half screamed when she scratched her thigh and she had no pants or underwear on. She lifted the blanket up to see her bare legs and lots of blood on the top half of her legs along with the bed linen

"What?" Lindsay asked startled

"Umm..." Gabriella said looking at all the blood on her inner thighs

"Don't tell me you slept with some random and...you know" Lindsay said looking at Gabriella's paled face

"I don't know" Gabriella said tears forming in her eyes "I cant remember anything past making out with Matt" Gabriella said putting the blanket down

"Wait, you were here with Matt" Lindsay asked and Gabriella nodded 'yes'. "That explains it"

"Expl-ain...s what-tt?" Gabriella asked confused

"Babe, I told you Matt isn't a nice guy, he uses girls to get what he wants-which he obviously wasnt gunna get from you so he drugged you- and then leaves he them just like he done to you." Lindsay said rubbing Gabriella's back trying to comfort the crying girl "...Come here" she said before pulling Gabriella into a hug

"I sh-should of b-beli-ved y-you" Gabriella said between sobs

"Its ok sweetie dont cry"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gabriella asked pulling back and wiping her face " I was such a bitch to you and you were only looking out for me."

"I know but I was in your position once...well sort of so I know what it feels like and I was as much a bitch if not more of one to you."

"What do you mean you were in my position sort of?" Gabriella asked

"Well a couple of years ago I was sort of seeing Matt myself and he done the same thing to me so I sort of know what your going through." Lindsay explained

"Brittany was right." Gabriella said

"What was Brittany right about?" Lindsay asked

"She tried telling me after the time at the mall when you came up to me that you might of been telling the truth cause you may of already been with him...so she was right." Gabriella explained

"Yeah.."

"But, what did you mean by you sort of know what im going through?" Gabriella asked

"Well I wasn't a virgin then but im guessing by the look on your face before you were"

"Yeah" Gabriella said looking down at her hands that were in her lap and looking like the most interesting thing in the room at that moment time

"How about I go make you a coffee and you a shower and get cleaned up"

"I dont have any clothes my pants are ripped along with my underpants and my shirt somehow has blood on it" Gabriella said pointing to herself and the disgarded clothes on the floor "I suppose I could put my pants on I'll just have to hold the zipper part and get home before anyone see's me."

"Dont be silly you can have some of my clothes" Lindsay said

"No its ok I can manage.. Wait this is your house"

"Yes..." Lindsay laughed "..And dont worry I have many clothes so you can have an outfit"

"Thank you, you really dont have to th--"

"Gabriella its ok" Lindsay laughed

"I thought Matt said this was one of his mated places" Gabriella said remembering the conversation she and Matt had when they pulled up to the house the previous night

"It is...Dylan my brother is friends with Matt"

"Oh ok..."

"Yeah anyway you get cleaned up and I'll meet you downstairs"

"Thank you again, I really do appreciate it. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Gabriella asked

"Just promise me one thing"

"Anything.."

"Stay away from Matt hun, he seriously is bad news"

"Dont worry I'll be staying far, far, far away"

"Good" Lindsay smiled "Oh and I suggest you take it easy you'll probably be a bit sore" Lindsay advised

"Ok, well I'll see you downstairs in a bit?" Gabriella more asked then stated

"Yeah, take as long as you need, I'll get the maid to leave some clothes in here for you" Lindsay said standing up

"Ok, thanks" Gabriella said before her and Lindsay hugged each other and Lindsay left to go downstairs

Gabriella slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked down disgusted at what she saw. "Urgh, how could I be so stupid?" She asked herself

She slowly bent down to grab her torn jeans off the ground and put them on, even though she was only walking 5 steps to the adjoining bathroom she couldnt look at her legs anymore. Gabriella slowly pulled up her jeans making sure to be careful of her tender upper legs that were throbbing with pain.

"Oww..." Gabriella said sitting back down on the bed after she felt a shooting pain run through her upper thighs

Gabriella tried getting up again this time very, very slowly. She succeeded and after a very long and painful walk to the nearby bathroom Gabriella got undressed and jumped in the hot shower.

At the Montez household

"Good morning girls" Ms Montez said walking into the kitchen and over to the fridge

"Morning Ms Montez" Chelsea, Brittany and Mandy said together

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked noticing Gabriella's mum's suitcase and briefcase near the arch leading from the entrance of the house to the kitchen

"I've gotta go away for a week on a business trip" Ms Montez said before finishing the glass of juice she had poured herself "Gabby not up yet?"

"Actually..."Chelsea started ".....She's not home yet"

"We did try to call her but she didn't answer" Mandy said

"She probably stayed at Matt's or met up with another friend from school" Ms Montez said picking her suitcase and briefcase up

"Your not worried?" Chelsea asked

"No, not really because Gabriella is smart and responsible and wouldnt do anything stupid"

"True" Chelsea agreed

"Well, I've gotta get going but when Gabriella gets home can you let her know that I'll be back next week and I love her"

"Well we were going soon but I was gunna come back later and get the goss so I'll tell her then" Chelsea said smiling and rubbing her hands together

"Ok.." Ms Montez laughed "...Thank you Chelsea, bye girls"

"Bye Ms Montez" The 3 girls yelled after Ms Montez

With Gabriella

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lindsay asked as Gabriella walked into the kitchen

"Sore, tired and dirty" Gabriella replied softly as she sat down near Lindsay at the dining table

"Thats expected" Lindsay said

"Did you?" Gabriella asked

"No, but my situation was different to your.." Lindsay explained "...But I did have a major headache"

"Yeah I've got one of those..." Gabriella said still in whisper "....So where were you last night, I didnt see you"

"I dont stay at my brothers parties"

"Fair enough" Gabriella said before taking a sip of her coffee that had gone slightly cold

"Yeah, my brother has out of control parties..." Lindsay said before she noticed that Gabriella had tears dripping down onto her lap that she had taken quite an interest in "...Sweetie dont cry"

"Sorry" Gabriella said looking back up and wiping her cheeks

"Dont be sorry" Lindsay said scooting closer to Gabriella and putting her arms around her shoulder

"I just cant believe I was so stupid...I mean going out with a college guy, what was I thinking?"

"You didnt know he was gunna do that though"

"Everyone else did. You told me not to go out with him, my friends told me to believe you...The only one who didnt really care was my own mother." Gabriella said wiping a few more tears away that had fallen

"Everyone makes mistakes, dont blame yourself....or your mum for that matter. I bet she didnt even met him did she?"

"No" Gabriella said thinking about it

"Yeah, Matt has this way of getting out of meeting the parents of the girls he screws over"

"He never met your parents?" Gabriella asked

"Oh yeah, they just dont know what he done"

"How come, didnt you tell your mum or dad?"

"Nah, I didnt think it was that important. Like I said earlier Matt wasnt my first so it wasnt anything big"

"Yeah, true" Gabriella said before standing up "Well, thanks I think I should get heading home.."

"Maybe.." Lindsay smiled "..Im sure your mum is wondering where are you"

"I doubt it, she's probably working at the office" Gabriella said and then remembered something "Fuck..."

"What?" Lindsay asked startled by Gabriella's outburst

"I just remembered I left my purse in Matt's car, fucking hell.."

"Is it just a black clutch?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hold up" Lindsay said standing up and walking over to the kitchen bench

"Ok" Gabriella said confused

"Here" Lindsay said handing Gabriella her purse

"Thanks, where was it?"

"In the mailbox.."Lindsay said simply "...Thats where all the boys dump them, either there or just on the porch, its my brothers rule"

"Your brothers rule?" Gabriella said confused

"Yeah, I told you my brothers parties are out of control. Usually guys come to his parties, get a girl drunk or drugged -sometimes both- and they...you know" Lindsay said and Gabriella nodded in understanding "They leave the girls, either come back down and hit on someone else or hang with their mates and when they leave they dump all belongings or whatever usually like I said in the mailbox or the front porch"

"Oh, ok" Gabriella said "So im not the first?"

"No, but you were the only one last night"

"Oh, thats pretty bad though I mean dont your parents say anything to your brother"

"No, my parents are hardly ever here and no-one else will say anything to him..speaking of parents shouldnt you be going?"

"Like I said before my mum wont care but yes I should get going" Gabriella said getting up slowly "Thank you again Lindsay I really, really appreciate it"

"Thats ok" Lindsay smiled "You want a lift home?"

"No, its ok thanks I can walk"

"I dont mind, I have to go to the shops quickly anyway, just let me get my keys"

"You've done enough already seriously"

"Im not taking no for an answer just let me get my keys" Lindsay said heading towards the front door

"Ok" Gabriella said grabbing her purse -which she had put down before- off the table and heading the same way Lindsay just did

--

"Its just that one" Gabriella said pointing to an average size house

"Ok.." Lindsay said before she pulled into Gabriella's driveway "...Doesn't look like anyone's house"

"No it doesn't" Gabriella said sadly "Did you wanna come in?"

"I would love to but I've gotta finish the house off before my parents get home"

"Oh, I'll come help you should have told me" Gabriella said going to put her seatbelt back on

"No its ok, I'll probably only do the kitchen and the loungeroom -if that- and make my brother do the rest. After all it was his party" Lindsay explained "Usually the maids would do it but they get Sunday afternoon's off"

"Is it afternoon already?"

"Yeah, only just though its like 12:30 I think"

"Well, I better let you go" Gabriella said getting out of the car and closing the door before she popped her head back in the window "But we should go out for lunch one day, my treat, as a thank you"

"Yeah, ok sounds good" Lindsay smiled

"Ok, cool well I'll let you know at school one day"

"Why dont I give you my number?" Lindsay suggested

"Yeah ok and I'll give you mine"

After the girls exchanged numbers and said goodbye Gabriella stepped away from Lindsay's black convertible -which had the roof down- and waved at the blonde when she was backed out of the driveway. When Lindsay was out of site Gabriella walked up to her front door and entered her house.

"Is anyone home?" Gabriella yelled into the house after she put her purse on the table in the hall she walked into the kitchen to see if she could find anyone. She walked into the kitchen to find it empty when she went to walk into the loungeroom she noticed a note on the bench.

_Hey Gab,_

_Just gone home 4 a while 2 shower and stuff. Girls went home and ur mum left on some business trip... b bak nxt week. C ya soon_

_3 Chels_

_P.S Want the goss =]_

After Gabriella read the note she broke down in tears and fell on the cold tiles in a heap. She wasnt completely sure what reason had got her upset the most whether it be that she had lost her virginity and couldnt remember it, the fact that the guy she thought she liked stole one of things that mattered the most to her or that she had to go through this alone. Sure she had Chelsea and the girls and her mum heck she even had Lindsay but none of them really knew what she was going through.

Her crying had gotten so out of control that she didnt even hear the door open and practically slam shut. Before she knew what was happening she had been pulled into hug and Chelsea was asking what was wrong.

After about 10 minutes of non-stop crying Gabriella had settled down enough so that her crying was now just sniffles.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Chelsea asked confused as to why her best friend was on the floor crying histerically a mere 10 minutes earlier

"S-somet-thing b-bad hap-pened-d" Gabriella sobbed into Chelsea's shoulder

"What?" Chelsea asked as Gabriella calmed down again

"If I tell you, you have to promise to tell anyone else" Gabriella asked softly. When she felt Chelsea nod her head she continued "Well.....No I cant do it"

"Do what?"

"Tell you, you'll hate me, you'll think im disgusting and you wont wanna be my best fr--"

"Gabriella, thats not gunna happen, I love you...not in a leso way though a best friend way"

Gabriella giggled at Chelsea's comment before turning serious again "Well..." She started "...Matt....raped me" Gabriella said almost inaudible but she knew Chelsea heard her because she felt her tense up (**A/N: **_Im not trying to make Chelsea sound like she's in love with Gabriella in that way. Its just they've been best friends forever so they are very protective of each other_)

"What?" Chelsea asked trying to control the urge she had to go out and find the dickhead that hurt her best friend "W-when?"

"Your not mad at me?" Gabriella asked looking up at Chelsea ignoring her question

"No, why would I be mad at you? I'm certainly going kick Matt so hard that he has inverted balls and cant reproduce any more things like him" Chelsea said

Gabriella laughed at her friend "I dont think he'll get inverted balls, you'll just sterilise him"

"Good, that still means no more little him's running around" Chelsea said with an evil grin on her face. She tilted her head down to face Gabriella "So what happened?"

"Well, im not really sure we went to this gross as park and had fish and chips, which I might add were cold because they had obviously been sitting on his back seat for ages and he had opened the packet and the shit had gone cold and gross and bleck an--"

"Gab, I got it the dinner was yuck" Chelsea laughed "Get on with the story"

"Sorry.." Gabriella said blushing at her rambling "Well then we went to this party and we were making out and thats really all I remember. I think we were dancing...well, trying to"

"So you dont know what happened after that?"

"No, I dont know what happened and I dont want to know its in the past, over and done with and I'll never have to think about it again"

"Sounds like someone needs cheering up.." Chelsea smiled "...Junk food and movies?"

"Defiantly" Gabriella smiled

"...And Gab, I want you to know something"

"What?"

"Your not in this alone, I may not know what your going through but im here for you.." Gabriella looked at Chelsea confused at how her friend knew that was something she wanted, no _needed _to know "....I just wanted you to know that. Im not the only one either you've got your Mum, Brittany and Mandy, Oh and Shar will be here in just over a month"

"Thanks Chels.." Gabriella smiled before hugging her best friend "...I love you"

"Love you too" Chelsea smiled before hugging Gabriella back "Ok, enough chit-chat, I hear junk food calling our names..." Chelsea said getting up and then helping Gabriella up slowly "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little sore" Gabriella said wiping her hands on the sweatpants Lindsay gave her

"How about you go pick a movie, put it on and get settled on the couch and I'll order some pizza for us and get all our other glorious, yummy, unhealthy snacks ready"

Gabriella giggled at Chelsea's excitement "Ok, what movie?"

""How about s--"

"Not spongebob" Gabriella said sternly

"I wasnt gunna say spongebob" Chelsea said waving her hand sort of like she was waving the idea of that movie away (**A/N: **_lol, I hope you understand that_)

"Mhmm"

"I wasnt, I was gunna say ss...superbad, yep superbad thats what I was gunna say"

"Sure" Gabriella laughed before heading into the loungeroom

--

"_McLovin? What sort of name is that?_"

"Gabriella, shut up" Chelsea said copying Gabriella's tone from last week

"What? This is actually a good movie"

"Yeah, and your ruining it" Chelsea laughed "Where is that pizza? Its been over half an hour"

"I dont know" Gabriella said just before the doorbell rang "That must be it"

""I'll get it" Chelsea said getting up and walking into the kitchen to get the money

"Ok" Gabriella said turning back to the movie

Gabriella's POV

I heard Chelsea open the front door "Finally what to--" Thats all I heard before a crack and some type of distorted sound and then Chelsea slamming the front door so hard I thought it would come off its hinges. When she came back into the loungeroom she had the whole pizza bag- the one that the pizza is kept in to stay warm- and the money in her hand. When she sat down she had a scowl on her face

"Fucking cunt"

"What?" I asked confused

"Put it this way, I just done some sterilising"

"What?"

"That, was your so called guy friend"

"What?" I asked still slightly confused

"It was Matt"

"Ohh... I get what you mean now"

"Yeah, I don't think I could have explained that anymore clearer Gab" Chelsea laughed

"Shut up" I said before we both started eating our Margarita pizza

_________________________________________________________________

**Ok thats that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it **

**I had to upload today, Im in the best mood because I SAW 17 AGAIN OMG best movie ever, loved it I have to say it either came in tie or was the tiniest bit better than Hsm3, anyone who's seen it has to agree with me when you review I wanna know what you thought of the movie as well as the chapter =]**

**Anyway….**

**The next chapter has a couple of time jumps in it. Im trying to move the story along, cause I've been told that im probably not getting many reviews because I haven't brought Troy into the story yet. So the next couple of chapters will have time jumps. Thanks to my anonymous helper (you know who you are) I love hearing your opinions on my story. And to everyone else please review, remember first one to do so will have the next chapter...xx Cortnie**


	8. Consequences

_Hey guys this chapter is a time jump to Gabby's birthday. It will also include Christmas and then another time jump at the end...Enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to Sarah Clapham who was the first to review, thank you im reallyy glad your enjoying my story =]_

_I would also like everyone to thank my friend Emily (SmileySophina) who convinced me to update...Love ya Em _

**Disclaimer- I dont own Hsm characters, vegemite or Hershey's bars...**

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7- Consequences**

"Gabby, wake up"

"Mmm, 5 more minutes Shar..." Gabriella groaned before her eyes popped open "...Shar??"

"Hey sleepy head" Sharpay laughed

"Oh my god, when did you get here?" Gabriella asked sitting up and hugging her cousin

"Umm a couple hours ago..." Sharpay answered pulling back

"Why didnt you wake me up when you got here?"

"Because your mum said you weren't feeling well so I left it....and I also hadn't wrapped your birthday present"

"Shar, you being here is enough"

"I know, but I wanted to get you something little...." Sharpay explained before handing Gabriella a neatly wrapped -in hot pink wrapping paper- parcel, that had been sitting behind her "..Here"

"Thanks..." Gabriella smiled before opening her present "...Oh wow its gorgeous" Gabriella said holding up a flowery printed dress with short sleeves and stopped mid thigh but was flowy (**A/N: **_Think the dress from Hsm3 in 'Can I have this dance'.Im not very good at explaining lol_)

"Yeah, picked it myself" Sharpay smiled before her and Gabriella hugged again "Happy Birthday babe"

"Hold on" Gabriella said putting the dress down and running to the bathroom. Sharpay was very confused and interested in where her cousin was going so she followed her.

"Gabs, you ok?" Sharpay asked through the bathroom door after she heard Gabriella throwing up. Sharpay heard the toilet flush then the sink get turned on. After a minute Gabriella opened the door and walked out looking very pale. Sharpay put the back of her hand up to Gabriella's forehead "...Are you ok babes? You dont feel hot, but you dont look too good"

"Mmm...Im ok" Gabriella answered leaning into Sharpay's hand feeling sort of light headed

"Come on, lets go downstairs" Sharpay said before putting her arm around Gabriella's waist to support her and make sure she didnt fall down the stairs

"Hey sweetie, Happy birthday" Ms Montez said kissing her daughters cheek

"Thanks Mami" Gabriella mumbled sitting next to Sharpay on a bar stool at the kitchen bench

"Do you want some breakfast sweetie?" Maria asked taking in Gabriella's pale appearance

"No thanks mum" Gabriella said

"Still not feeling well?"

"No...." Gabriella said putting her head on the marble bench top

"I think you should go to the doctors sweetie"

"Yeah, maybe, but not today its my birthday" Gabriella said sitting straight up again

"Ok, I'll make an appointment for Monday, you wont get one tomorrow"

"Ok, thanks mum" Gabriella said before her mum left to go upstairs to get changed and call the doctors

"Hey, Gabs?" Sharpay said turning to her left to face Gabriella

"Yes Shar" Gabriella said turning to her right

"Whats actually wrong with you?" Sharpay asked, earning a confused look from Gabriella "..Like what... _symptoms_ -I think is the word- have you got?"

"Umm..." Gabriella said thinking "Well...I've been throwing up alot and I've been tired alotttt but I think thats from throwing up so much oh and I've had this craving for cookies and cream Hershey's bar dipped in vegemite"

"What the fuck is vegemite?" Sharpay asked clearly confused as to what her cousin was talking about

"I dont actually know, Mum bought it home last week from the shopping centre, said it was some sort of spread made in Australia. Nice on toast, I tried it and then experimented on a Hershey's bar"

"What does it taste like?" Sharpay asked getting more interested

"Well, do you wanna try it?" Gabriella asked getting up and going to the cupboard "My tastebuds have been out of whack so it might taste different to you"

"Ok..." Sharpay said. Gabriella came back with a spoon in one hand and the vegemite in the other, sitting back down Gabriella unscrewed the lid and scooped up a spoonful and Sharpay took it putting the whole thing in her mouth. Gabriella watched as Sharpay screwed her face up next thing the vegemite was all over the bench and some on Gabriella's pyjama top "...Thats fucking disgusted" Sharpay half yelled wiping her mouth 7

Gabriella looked shocked and then started bursting out laughing at her cousins reaction, Sharpay soon joined in. After the laughing had died down Gabriella spoke "So, why did you wanna know what my 'symptoms' were?" Gabriella asked

"Well its just, how long have you been throwing up?"

"I dont know a week or so, I think" Gabriella shrugged (**A/N: **_She wouldn't be sick straight away_)

"Do you think maybe...No dont worry"

"No, tell me" Gabriella said

"Maybe do you think you could be…pregnant?" Sharpay asked whispering the last part

"No.." Gabriella scoffed "....You have to have sex to get pregnant"

"Gabi.." Sharpay said seriously

"I dont know Shar, I think its just a bug"

"What about your period, when is that due?"

"Sometime during this week..." Gabriella shrugged "I cant remember. Come on I dont really wanna talk about this on my birthday, me and Chels have a shopping day planned and your coming, Mum gave me a couple hundred bucks for my birthday present"

"Oh cool, but were gunna be talking about this again later" Sharpay said

_________________________________________________________________

"Are you ok Gab?" Chelsea asked leaning her front against the bathroom stall her best friend was situated in

"Yeah..." Gabriella said before the toilet started to flush

"You sure, thats the second time today" Chelsea asked again backing away from the toilet door as Gabriella opened it

"Im fine Chels" Gabriella said walking to the sink to wash her hands and face. She looked around the toilet and noticed Sharpay wasn't there "Where's Shar?"

"I dont know, I thought she was right behind me" Chelsea said looking around the toilet

"Ok, lets go find her" Gabriella said turning off the sink and walking towards the door

Just before they got to the door it swung open and Sharpay walked in holding a paper bag.

"Ok, your going to take these, there's two and I dont care if I have to shove you in that cubicle and lock you in there until you piss on these sticks" Sharpay said walking to the sink and pulling a box out of the bag

"Why does she have pregnancy tests?" Chelsea asked Gabriella

"Because she has this crazy idea that I could be pregnant" Gabriella explained

"Ha, you have to have sex to get pregnant" Chelsea laughed

"Oh my god, you pair are just the same" Sharpay said walking over to the other two girls "Here..."

"But Shar" Gabriella groaned taking the two sticks out of her cousins hand

"No get in there and hurry up" Sharpay said pushing Gabriella into a stall

--

"Do you wanna look now?" Gabriella asked from her spot in between her best friend and cousin on the floor

"How long has it been?" Chelsea asked

Sharpay looked at her watch before answering "5 minutes, come on"

The three girls got up and turned around to face the sink before turning the two little sticks -that could change Gabriella's life- over

"Here goes nothing" Gabriella said turning the two sticks over "Oh my god"

There it was, the answer, Yes! Gabriella was pregnant. Both sticks had a tiny little blue 'positive' written on them.

"Oh my god" Gabriella said again holding onto the sink for support feeling light headed. Her face had paled again and her knees felt like they were going to give way any second

"Come on Gabs lets go" Sharpay said stepping toward Gabriella to grab her arm. Before Sharpay could get a good hold on Gabriella's arm Gabriella was on the tiled floor in tears

"I'll just dispose of these" Chelsea said grabbing the two pregnancy tests and leaving the bathroom

Sharpay knelt down next to Gabriella -who had her knees pulled to chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head leaning against her knees- and started rubbing her back

"What am I gunna do Shar? I mean I only _just_ 17 and im gunna be a mum soon, thats fucked and its all my fault" Gabriella said a few minutes later after her crying had settled down and she just had silent tears running down her face

"Hey, hey one thing this isn't your fault its that asshole's and I really dont know whats gunna happen sweetie" Sharpay answered truthfully sitting down and putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulders

"I cant give it up for adoption and im defiantly not having an abortion thats just wrong" Gabriella said lifting her head and wiping a few tears away "But I dont know what my mum's gunna say whether she'll kick me o--"

"Your mum would never do that" Sharpay cut in pulling her arm away

"But neither you nor me know that, this has never happened before, so we dont know how she'll react" Gabriella said looking at the tiles like they had all the answers she needed

"Well im sure she'll understand given how it happened" Sharpay said

"Sharpay, she doesn't know what happened" Gabriella whispered

""What? Why not?" Sharpay asked a little loud considering the distance between her and her cousin

"I didnt think she would care" Gabriella said, still whispering

"Of course she would care sweetie, she's your mum" Sharpay said in a normal tone again

"She doesn't act like it sometimes, I mean she's always away on business trips and is hardly ever home, I dont even know where she works or what she does, I mean shouldnt a daughter know these things about her mum. She doesn't tell me anything, the last time we had mother daughter time was a month ago and we talked about me anyway." Gabriella said "I know she loves me but its like we dont even know anything about each other, well I dont know anything about her"

"Why dont you tell her about how you feel, she wont know unless you tell her"

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"I always am" Sharpay joked as she flicked her blonde locks

"Ha, ha Sharpay funny"

Sharpay turned serious again "But you will have to tell her I mean she'll notice something's up when you gain a few more pounds"

"Ha.." Gabriella laughed dryly "Im sure I could have this kid and it turn 1 before she noticed"

"Maybe" Sharpay laughed "How about we go home and sit down and tell your mum _everything_ and then us 4 girls can enjoy the rest of your birthday"

"Ok, will you help me tell her?" Gabriella asked as her and Sharpay stood up

"Yeah, dont worry we'll tell her together" Sharpay smiled

"Thanks, Shar. I dont know what I would do without you or Chelsea" Gabriella said hugging Sharpay "Speaking of Chels, we should go find her"

"Yeah come on" Sharpay said and grabbed Gabriella's hand. As the pair exited the toilets they saw Chelsea sitting patiently on a nearby seat waiting. When she saw the two girls walking towards her she smiled at them and grabbed her purse as she stood up

"Hey" Chelsea said as the girls got closer "Did you work everything out?"

"Yeah, we're gunna go home and tell Aunt Maria and see what happens from there" Sharpay explained "You know you picked a good time to throw up Gabs, no-one came in the bathroom while we were in the there"

"Actually now that I think about it your right" Gabriella said

"Sorry to burst your bubble Gab, but that would of been cause of me" Chelsea said and Gabriella and Sharpay looked at her confused "I went and got some paper and a pen from the toy store just over there and wrote on the paper 'CLEANING IN PROGESS, DO NOT ENTER' then used a piece of my gum to stick it on the bathroom door. See" Chelsea explained pointing to the bathroom door

"Oh yeah" Both Gabriella and Sharpay said together when they saw the note on the door

"Thanks Chels, your the best" Gabriella smiled

"Well, I'll just get Mandy or Brittany to come pick me up" Chelsea said

"Oh no...I want you to come with me too, I need all the help I can get and you've been there for me sooo much and you dont know how much I love you for it" Gabriella said as she pulled away from Sharpay and stepped forward to hug Chelsea

Chelsea smiled and hugged Gabriella back "How can I say no to that? And I love you too Gab, it was my pleasure to help you"

"You cant say no to her, believe me I tried" Sharpay said.

Chelsea and Gabriella both started giggling and Chelsea felt something wet on her shirt "Gab, are you crying?"

"No.." Gabriella said as she tried to wipe her face discreetly

"Nice try" Chelsea said as she rubbed Gabriella's back "Its ok to cry though, but im sure your mum wont be that harsh on you"

"Its not that" Gabriella said as she pulled away from Chelsea

"What is it?" Chelsea asked

"Damn hormones...." Gabriella said still wiping her tears

Sharpay and Chelsea both started laughing at the brunettes comment, soon after Gabriella joined in. After a good couple minutes of laughing all the girls were situated on the seat, Chelsea was previously sitting on, trying to control their giggling. Once it had stopped the three girls headed to the parking lot and got in Gabriella's mum's minivan. The ride home was a silent one all three girls in their own thoughts. Gabriella thinking about becoming a mum and how she was gunna break the news to her own mum, Chelsea thinking of ways to help her best friend out of this messed up situation and Sharpay thinking about....the pink _Guess _bag at the mall that matched the new outfit that she had back home

--

"I cant do it" Gabriella said taking her hand off the door knob for the second time

"C'mon Gabs I wanna put this stuff down" Sharpay said

"Sharpay, you have one bag...and its your handbag" Gabriella said looking behind her earning a glare from her cousin "Ok, ok"

The girls walked in Gabriella leading "Mum..." Gabriella yelled into the house while she was taking her shoes off

"In the loungeroom sweetie" Ms Montez said

"Here goes nothing" Gabriella said still standing near the front door. She only started moving when Sharpay grabbed her right hand and Chelsea grabbed her left hand and started pulling her towards the loungeroom.

"Why are all the lights off?" Chelsea asked when the girls got closer to the loungeroom

"Mum was probably napping" Gabriella shrugged before the girls let go of her hands and she switched the light on

"SURPRISE"

Gabriella looked at everyone in her loungeroom, all her friends from school, a couple of other kids Gabriella knew and some of her mum's friends were there, waiting to celebrate her birthday with her. They were so excited for her and waiting to celebrate what should be one of the best day's of the year for her and it was so far the worst. Gabriella couldnt handle it anymore, why couldnt she have her life back. If she could take it all back she never would of said yes to going to the party with Matt, heck she would of said no to going out with him altogether. Then she wouldn't just be standing there, a teenage mum-to-be, staring at everyone and she would instead be enjoying herself and having fun at _her_ birthday party.

"Excuse me" Gabriella said turning around and running towards the stairs. As she was ascending the stairs she put her fingertips on her cheek and felt that she had tears running down her face

"I'll go..." Sharpay said going to turn around but she was stopped

"No, I'll go" Ms Montez said heading towards the stairs her daughter just ran up

Gabriella was laying face down on her queen sized bed when her mum walked in and sat down on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" Ms Montez asked placing her hand on her daughters back

Gabriella sat up to face her mum before she spoke "If I tell you, promise you wont hate me" Gabriella asked wiping her face

"Honey, I could never hate you" Ms Montez said pushing a lock of Gabriella's hair behind her ear

"I dont know, you might after I tell you"

"Try me"

"Ok, well....you remember Matt?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, the boy I never got to meet"

"Yeah, well your glad you didnt meet him" Gabriella said pulling her knees up to her chest before continuing "On our second date he took me to this party and we sort of got abit wasted and im sure you can figure out the rest" Gabriella said going a light shade of pink considering the conversation she was having with her mum

"Sweetie is that why your crying cause your not a virgin anymore?"

Gabriella turned a darker shade of red at what her mum said "No there's more, but before I add to that I just wanna say what happened that night wasnt.....given consent by me" Gabriella said looking away from her mum as she said the last part

"You mean he...raped you?" Ms Montez asked her eyes widened when Gabriella nodded her head still looking away from her mum "Oh mi hija, you should have told me"

"Well I didnt think I would need to and I didnt think you would care anyway" Gabriella explained finally looking back at her mum

"Of course I would care, im your mother"

"I know its just...it doesn't feel like it sometimes" Gabriella said her voice still in a whisper

"What do you mean sweetie?" Maria asked. Gabriella was shocked that her mum didnt start yelling at her

"Well your always away and I feel like I dont know anything about you...I dont even know where you work or what you do. I feel like I live here and your a frequent guest" Gabriella explained surprised that her and her mum were having a real conversation

"Sweetie I didnt know you felt like that you should have told me, I would of taken time off of work. By the way I work at a law firm as an assistant and I sometimes have to go away with the lawyers to work on big cases" Maria explained

"Ok thanks Mami" Gabriella said feeling as though she was getting to know her mum, little by little, she put her legs down and hugged her mum

"Thats ok sweetie, anytime you wanna talk come to me and we'll have a chat" Maria said before pulling away "And what did you mean you didnt think you would have to tell me about Matt, what changed?"

"Well Sharpay had this...._feeling_ this morning as to why I may have been sick"

"You mean she thought you might be pregnant"

Gabriella looked at her mum shocked as to how she knew what her and Sharpay were talking about "How did you know?""Sweetie, I've been pregnant before and no normal person eats a savoury spread with chocolate" Maria laughed

"Yeah, you should of seen Sharpay this morning there was vegemite all over the kitchen nearly" Gabriella laughed at the memory of the early morning "But, yeah I took a couple of tests, after Sharpay basically locked me in the toilet, and they came out....positive" Gabriella said whispering the last part as she put her head down

Gabriella looked up when her mum grabbed her hand "Gabby, its ok, im not mad it wasnt your fault"

"I know, well it was sort of and it doesn't matter what anyone says im gunna still blame myself a tiny bit, but anyway...your not mad?" Gabriella asked confused

"No Gabby, Im gunna give you a maths equation ok?"

"Ok.." Gabriella laughed confused as to where her mum was going with this

"Ok, im how old?"

"34?" Gabriella answered making it sound more like a question than an answer

"Yeah, and your?"

"Mum, where is this going?" Gabriella laughed

"Just answer the question"

"Im 17"

"And whats half of 34?"

Gabriella worked out the equation in her head before a smile crept onto her face "...17"

"Thats right" Maria smiled "So how old did that make me when I had you?"

"17" Gabriella answered "I never put that together"

"I thought you would of, your a smart girl" Maria answered "What im trying to say is that when I told my mum...which I told her a little later then you did I was about 7 months....anyway, she kicked me out and I had to go stay with your Dad, which his parents weren't very happy about, but it was the worst thing my mum could have done and I dont want that to happen to you, so im not gunna freak out and make you move cause I know how it feels"

"How did you hide it for 7 months?"

"Your Grandmother didnt notice things, she was away more than I am from you""Whoa, that would of sucked"

"Yeah, it did, and she wasnt away the same reasons im away from you, but I did have my dad, you dont. But I didnt realise I was doing the same thing to you"

"Its ok Mami" Gabriella smiled "What happened after I came along?"

"Well we tried living in our own place, that didnt work so we decided to move in with your Aunt and Uncle and the twins were there for you to play with...But then that stuff happened with your dad, so I packed us up and moved here....Sweetie you do know that them tests can be wrong"

"Really?"

"Yeah, But you better go to the doctor still to make sure"

"Ok" Gabriella yawned

"How about you get some rest, and I'll just tell everyone you still arent feeling well"

Gabriella nodded "Oh would you send Chels and Shar up I wanna talk to them"

"Sure sweetie, oh and your doctors appointment is on Monday at 12noon so you dont have to go to school"

"Ok, thanks Mami, love you" Gabriella said hugging her mum

"Anything for my baby" Maria said pulling back and kissing Gabriella on the forehead "Love you too"

Maria walked out of Gabriella's room shutting the door behind her. Gabriella smiled to herself hoping things would get a little bit better now that she had sorted things out with her mum.

--

"Gabby" Sharpay said opening Gabriella's door "Awww....she's sleeping"

Chelsea followed Sharpay into Gabriella's room to see that Gabriella was indeed sleeping, she was laying on her side under her blankets

"She would of been tired from throwing up all day" Chelsea said sitting next to Sharpay who was on Gabriella's lounge which was situated near her computer"Yeah...I still cant believe Gabby's gunna be a mum""I know, its scary.....Its too bad she's asleep she's gunna miss out on the ice cream"

"Oh well..." Sharpay shrugged "....More for us"

_________________________________________________________________

"Gabriella Montez" Gabriella looked up hearing her name being called

"I'll be here when you get back" Sharpay said as Gabriella stood up

Gabriella nodded and then followed her doctor, Dr Collins, a younger blonde female, into the smaller sized office that was down the hall and off to the right of the waiting room. She sat down in a chair in front of the doctor's desk.

"Gabriella, I haven't seen you in a while, whats up?" Dr Collins asked sitting down in the chair on the other side of the desk

"Yeah, umm I've been sick lately" Gabriella explained

"Oh, a bug you think?"

"No... I want to get a pregnancy test done" Gabriella whispered

Dr Collins nodded her head before answering "Ok, I'll need a urine sample first"

"Ok..." Gabriella said as Dr Collins handed her a little plastic cup with a screw on lid. Gabriella took the cup and headed to the toilet to do her business. When she was finished she washed her hands and the cup and stepped out of the bathroom. When she did she was greeted by Dr Collins.

"Finished?" Dr Collins asked

"Yeah" Gabriella said handing the cup to the doctor

"Ok, I'll go test this. You can go wait in my office. It'll take around about 20 minutes" Dr Collins explained

"Ok" Gabriella said before heading back to Dr Collins office

--

"Ok, Gabriella, I have good or bad news depends on how you look at it" Dr Collins said sitting down in her chair

"Ok, give it to me doc" Gabriella said trying to lighten the mood

"Miss Montez....Your pregnant" Dr Collins said

"No" Gabriella said. She knew it was coming, it just sounded so much more real coming from a doctor.

"Im sorry sweetie" Dr Collins smiled sympathetically "May I ask you something?"

Gabriella nodded

"Was this pregnancy planned?"

"No...why?"

"Because in your urine sample there was traces of Rohypnol, and I thought it was odd, but now that you said this pregnancy wasnt planned I think I understand why it was in there"

"Whats Rohypnol?" Gabriella asked wiping her face

"Its a date rape drug, usually comes in a tablet or liquid form, and boys use them to make girls become more relaxed. Sometimes girls just dont know what they're doing other times it actually takes such a toll on their body they pass out and wont regain consciousness until 5-8 hours later"

"Oh ok" Gabriella said looking down

"Gabriella, would you like to see a councillor, I mean rape isn't an easy thing to get over and getting pregnant after being rape is even worse"

"But thats the thing, I dont even feel like I got raped, I mean it hurt the morning after and I hardly felt anything by the afternoon, but that was it nothing else until a week ago when I started feeling sick....which was obviously morning sickness"

"I get where your coming from, but if you ever need to talk about it, you can come see me or even the guidance counsellor at school..."

Gabriella nodded again

"I'll make you another appointment for an ultrasound ok?"

"Ok, thanks" Gabriella said

"Here take this card to reception and Jen will book your appointment"

Gabriella nodded and stood up "Thanks, see you next week then" Gabriella said before she left the doctors office

When Sharpay saw Gabriella walk down the corridor she knew the results, Gabriella's tearstained face said everything, after Gabriella made her next appointment her and Sharpay headed back to the car.

"So what happened?" Sharpay asked getting into the drivers side

"Well...Im defiantly pregnant and I have an appointment next Monday for an ultrasound" Gabriella said doing her seatbelt up

"Ohhh.....Im coming" Sharpay said as they were exiting the parking lot

"Ok..." Gabriella laughed "Your more excited than me"

"How can you not be excited?" Sharpay asked keeping her eyes on the road

"I am excited, just not excited, excited"

"I'd be excited, excited"

"Yeah, well wait until you have to push something out your vagina and then tell me you'll be excited, excited"

"Ewww, when you put it that way" Sharpay said

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled happy she had won the argument

_________________________________________________________________

_The following Monday_

"Ok, Gabriella, today we're just going to see how far along you are"

"Ok, I dont think I wanna know the sex anyway" Gabriella said

Sharpay was sitting next to the examination table Gabriella was laying on, she was holding onto Gabriella's hand when the doctor squirted the cold gel on Gabriella's flat stomach. After running the ultrasound stick (**A/N: **_Dont know what its called lol_) over Gabriella's stomach a picture appeared on the screen. Gabriella could just make out the little shape out on the screen.

"There is your baby" Dr Collins said pointing to a little blob on the screen "By the looks of it your about...5 weeks"

Both Gabriella and Sharpay had tears in their eyes. "Do you want me to print some pictures for you?" Dr Collins asked

"Yes, please" Sharpay answered for Gabriella who was staring at the screen still. When Dr Collins walked out of the room Sharpay spoke again "Are you ok babes?"

Gabriella nodded and wiped her face "Yeah, I just cant believe thats my baby" She smiled before turning her head towards Sharpay

"I know, this is so exciting. I cant wait to tell your mum...well I cant wait till _you_ tell your mum"

Gabriella's smile fell when she remembered that her mum still didnt know the news that she was going to become a grandmother.

_Flashback_

_"Mum" Gabriella yelled into her house "Mum, are you here, we're back from the doctors"_

_"You go check upstairs and I'll check the loungeroom and stuff" Sharpay said setting the keys down_

_"Ok" Gabriella said heading upstairs_

_--_

_"Gab, she's not here" Sharpay yelled upstairs_

_"Did you check outside?" Gabriella asked as she was bouncing down the stairs_

_"No, she's not here" Sharpay said holding up a note_

_"Oh..." Gabriella said taking the note_

_Gabby & Shar_

_Sorry for the short notice, but I had to go on a business trip, I will be back before Christmas_

_Love Mami/Aunt Maria_

_"Great" Gabriella said scrunching the note up_

_"Hey its ok, we'll have fun" Sharpay said_

_End of flashback_

"Yeah I cant wait either" Gabriella said as Dr Collins walked back in

"Here you go..." Dr Collins said handing Gabriella the pictures. After Gabriella took the pictures she gave one to Sharpay and they were both looking at them while Dr Collins was wiping the gel off Gabriella's stomach

"There's a few in there, I thought your mum might like one" Dr Collins explained throwing the paper towel in the bin beside the examination table Gabriella was laying on

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled getting off the table

--

_Tuesday the 24th of December_

"Girls, Im home" Maria yelled through the house as she set her briefcase down next to the front door

"Shh..." Sharpay said walking from the direction of the loungeroom "Gabs, is upstairs sleeping"

"Oh, ok" Maria said in a whisper "How did the doctors go?"

"Good, there's something on the fridge for you" Sharpay said

"O....k" Maria said confused

"Just go look" Sharpay said walking back into the loungeroom

Maria Montez walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It was an ultrasound photo and Gabriella had glued paper around it as a frame and wrote 'For my Granmother' In between hearts and stars. She traced the tiny blob with her finger tips and smiled

"Do you like it?" Maria heard from behind her

"Oh Gabby sweetheart its gorgeous" She said before she turned around to hug her daughter

"Good, cause I think that might have to be your Christmas present" Gabriella mumbled into her mums shoulder

Maria moved so Gabriella was looking up at her. She put her hands on either side of Gabriella's head and kissed her forhead before whispering "Its the best Christmas present I've ever gotten"

Gabriella smiled and hugged her mum again "...Thanks Mami" Thats when things hit Gabriella hard and she started to cry against her mum's shoulder

"Honey, it will be ok" Maria assured her daughter

"How will it be ok mum?" Gabriella cried

"I'll ask my company for a transfer and after the baby's born we can move"

"Mum, I cant make you do that"

"I think we need a change anyway" Maria said kissing the top of her daughters head

"How am I gunna tell the girls though, I mean Chels has been there for me the whole time and im just gunna up and leave" Gabriella said pulling away from her mum

"She'll understand sweetie and we can pay for her to fly and meet us sometimes"

Gabriella nodded "But where are we gunna move to?"

"Sweetie leave that stuff to me, you go relax with Shar"

--

"Ok, first present is for...." Maria said looking at the tag on the gift "...Sharpay from Gabriella"

"Ooh...It better be good" Sharpay said sending a fake glare Gabriella's way

"Dont worry Shar I think you'll like it" Gabriella laughed

"Ok..." Sharpay said before ripping open her present "Ooh...I dont like it" Sharpay said holding up the hot pink _Guess_ bag -fake of course- in front of her

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked "I couldnt afford the real one you liked but I thought you still might of liked that one" Gabriella said getting tears in her eyes

"Oh, no Gabby" Sharpay said hugging her cousin "I was joking I was gunna say I didnt like it.....I loved it"

Gabriella hugged Sharpay back before pulling back and wiping her face "Oh thank god, are you sure?"

"I really love it, its awesome" The two girls shared another hug from their spot in front of the brightly coloured Christmas tree they along with Maria decorated the previous night

"Ok, next one is for Gabriella from Chelsea"

"Chelsea I told you not to get me anything" Gabriella said to her best friend who was situated to her left

"I know, but when you called me the other day I was at the mall and I walked by _Baby Co._and I had to look and couldnt help myself, so technically its not for you its for Gab junior" Chelsea explained

Gabriella smiled and hugged her bestfriend "Thanks Chels"

When they pulled away Gabriella opened her present, that her mum had placed in front of her, and found it was 4 jumpsuits, all in white, and a couple of _Bonds_ singlets all in size 000.''

"Awww....they're so tiny" Gabriella said holding one of the suits up

"I know, I hope they're small enough" Chelsea said

"They better be 2 sizes too big or it aint comin out" Gabriella said sitting the suits and singlets on the floor in front of her

"Ok, next one is from Sharpay to....me" Maria said

"Ohh...you'll love this" Sharpay said clapping her hands

Maria opened her present very carefully "Oh, thank you dear, its just what I wanted" Maria said taking the lid off the perfume to spray some on

"Ok, give Chels my present" Gabriella said getting impatient

"Ok..." Maria said handing the gift to Chelsea

Chelsea opened the present and gasped "Ohh...its soo cute, I love it thanks Gab" Chelsea said hugging Gabriella. The girls pulled back after a couple of seconds

"I hoped you would like it..." Gabriella said watching Chelsea run her finger over the glass covering the ultrasound picture Gabriella had framed in a 'Me and my Godmother' frame "...And when its born, you and blob can get a picture together"

"You really want me to be godmother?" Chelsea asked and Gabriella nodded 'yes' before the girls hugged again "..And blob?"

"Yeah, I dont like calling it an it" Gabriella laughed

"Ok, girls I wasnt sure what to get you so I just grabbed 3 gift cards for the mall" Maria said before she handed out 3 gift cards and heard some thank you's and then a few kisses on the cheek "You can spend it in any store, just choose wisely"

"We will" The 3 girls said together

"Chels, I got you a gift card as well to that store with that dress but I couldnt remember what size or even what colour so I just grabbed that and you can grab the dress" Sharpay said

"Thanks Shar" Chelsea said taking the gift card and leaning across Gabriella to half hug Sharpay and hiss her cheek

"Ok, this one is from Chelsea to...oh another for me" Maria said

"Yeah, I wasnt sure what to get you, so I just got something small. I hope you like it"

"Dear, I've liked everything you've gotten me" Maria said opening her gift. She opened a small jewellery box and pulled out a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging off it "Thank you Chelsea dear its gorgeous" Maria said leaning over to hug Chelsea

"Gabs im gunna take you shopping before I leave" Sharpay explained and Gabriella nodded an 'ok'.

After the present exchange the four girls talked about everything from their Christmas presents to names for the newest addition to the Montez clan. After they finished talking Chelsea left to go back home and spend the rest of the evening with her family while the other 3 girls headed to bed to get some well needed rest.

_________________________________________________________________

_Dear diary,_

_Im sooo bored, I finished up school last week. Im now 5 months TODAY, By the way its the 6th of April. Im getting more and more excited. Mum decided where we're moving to, Chelsea wasnt too happy, she actually stopped talking to me for a week until she realised we dont have much time together. But we sorted out that she can come and visit every holiday and sometimes just at randoms times during the year. But back to where we are moving, NEW MEXICO, thats where Shar lives and I'll be starting my Senior Year there. A fresh start where no-one knows about my situation. I dont like calling it that cause I love my baby and I dont care how it got there....Oh potty break, I'll be back later to fill you in some more_

_xx Gabby xx_

Gabriella closed her diary and sat it, along with her pen, on her bedside table. When she got to the toilet she pulled her underpants down along with her pants and sat down on the toilet. It wasnt until she looked down at the ground when she noticed there was blood on her underpants.

"Ahhhhh" She screamed and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped herself, when she looked at the toilet paper there was blood on it as well. Maria came running into the toilet after hearing her daughter scream

"Gabby, whats wrong?"

Gabriella looked up to face her mum "I-Im b..bl..eed..ing" She cried

"Ok, sweetheart, dont panic we'll go straight to the hospital" Maria said. Gabriella could only nod, she put the toilet paper in the toilet, pulled her pants back up and flushed the toilet before her and her mum were out the door and on the way to the hospital....

_________________________________________________________________

_Ohhhh..... Cliffy lol. This is my favourite chapter so far, I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much ,or more, as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is another time jump. Please review it means alot to me, cant wait to see what everyone thinks =] _

_Ok, I seriously looooveeee 17 again, Seen it 4 times now and to anyone who hasnt seen it GO NOW lol _


	9. AN

Ok, I know I haven't updated in ages and this is just an authors note…But I really haven't had the motivation to keep updating, I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter, and I may sound selfish but I would of like a few more than that.

I will update as soon as the next chapter has been typed up, and I mean as soon as I've finished typing the chapter is being posted, I feel like the few people who do review deserve that and Im sorry about keeping you guys waiting, I wanna thank everyone that reviews all of my chapters, you guys are what's keeping this story going

And I promise you there will be Troyella within the next few chapters, I know a few of you have been waiting for it, around chapter 9 is where that sorta stuff is gunna be coming up

I would like to say a big thank you to my best friend and one of the people I was talking about earlier that review all of my chapters…Em (SmileySophina…You should read her story its awesome), thank you I appreciate everything. And I think everyone should thank her cause she's the main reason this story is still going, if it wasn't for her encouragement then I defiantly wouldn't be continuing with it, I love you Em…

So please if you want this story to continue than start reviewing my chapters for me and let me know how im doing because I love to hear everyone's feedback, good or bad (I would prefer good though)

And I promise that the story will be updated _really _soon…

Xx Cortnie


	10. Here comes baby

_Hey everyone this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for...I know its been a while since I updated but if you read my authors note then you would know why...I would like to say a big thank you to _Holly (Laugh-Dance-Love)_ for her lovely review on my authors note, it meant a lot what you wrote so this chapter is dedicated to you_

**DISCLAIMER: **At the moment owning HSM is a distant dream....

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8- Here comes baby**

"Excuse me, we need a doctor" Maria Montez said frantically to the middle aged woman at the reception desk

"Yes ma'am, whats the problem?" The woman asked

Maria looked around to see Gabriella seated in a plastic chair looking very pale and like she was going to pass out any second "My daughters bleeding" Maria said as she looked back at the woman

"Ok, just fill these out and a doctor should be out in around 20 minutes"

"No, you dont understand" Maria said getting annoyed "My daughters pregnant and she's bleeding"

"Oh, you should of said something I'll get a gynaecologist down straight away" The lady said before picking the phone up and dialling a number "I need a doctor....a young girl, she's pregnant and bleeding.....ok....ok, thanks" The lady hung up "A doctor should be down shortly, go wait with your daughter"

"Ok, thank you" Maria said before going over to Gabriella and sitting next to her, embracing her in a hug and kissing the top of her head "It'll be ok sweetie"

Gabriella let a sob escape her mouth "W-what i-if it is-snt?"

"Shh....It will be ok" Maria said squeezing her crying daughter a little tighter

"Mickey, where's the young girl?" Gabriella and Maria heard a female voice say behind them a couple minutes later

"Over there" Mickey, the reception, said pointing to Gabriella and Maria

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked over her shoulder to see who called her name "Dr Collins...."

"Are you ok?" Dr Collins asked walking towards Gabriella and her mum

Gabriella shook her head 'no' "Im b-bleeding"

"Come on, we'll get you straight in" Gabriella and Maria stood following Dr Collins down a hallway, after making a couple of turns the three woman arrived outside a door

"Dr Collins, what are you doing in this part of the hospital, your not a Gyno are you?" Maria asked

"Yeah, I just started though, thats why I kept Gabriella as my patient instead of sending her to someone else just so she felt comfortable and also the only Gynaecologists I could find were males" Dr Collins replied opening the door and ushering the two Montez women inside "And I've known Gabriella all her life basically so it was good having someone that I know and have treated before"

"Oh, ok fair enough" Maria said as Dr Collins closed the door

"Gabriella sweetie just sit up on the bed and lay down for me" Dr Collins said as she sat on the chair beside the bed

Gabriella barely nodded, that being the only thing she could do at this moment in time, and sat up on the bed before laying down

"Ok sweetie, im just gunna do an ultrasound and I may have to do an actual examination depending on if we can find the problem or not, if we find it we wont have to do an examination" Dr Collins explained setting up the ultrasound machine. Gabriella nodded and pulled up her shirt, showing her slightly protruding bump, before grabbing her mum's hand

Dr Collins put some gel on Gabriella's stomach, after a minute a picture showed up on the screen and Dr Collins moved the ultrasound stick around to see if she could find the problem. She stopped at the lower half of Gabriella's abdomen "Ah, I think I've found the problem" Dr Collins said wiping Gabriella's stomach

"Is my baby ok?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her shirt down, tears still rolling down her face

"We'll see if what I think is right before I answer that...I'll just go grab another doctor, and I'll be back in a second" Dr Collins explained before standing up and going out of the room

Maria squeezed Gabriella's hand "...It'll be ok sweetie" She said before kissing the back of Gabriella's hand

Gabriella shook her head and pulled her hand away "What if it isn't?"

Dr Collins walked back in with another female doctor behind her "Gabriella, Maria this is Dr Fitzpatrick and she's another gynaecologist here, I've called her in for a second opinion, I hope you dont mind"

Gabriella shook her head and the doctors went over to the screen to look at the baby "..Do you think it is?" Gabriella heard Dr Collins ask

"Yeah, defiantly" Dr Fitzpatrick said nodding before turning around to face Gabriella and her mum "..Gabriella your baby should be fine, I've gotta run so I'll let Sarah explain the rest" Dr Fitzpatrick said before walking back out. Gabriella smiled after hearing the best news she'd heard in a while

"Ok.." Dr Collins started making Gabriella and Maria turn their attention to her "..You have something called placenta previa"

"Whats that?" Maria asked confused

"Its when the placenta sits around this area.." Dr Collins said pointing to the bottom of Gabriella's stomach "..So basically it covers up the birth canal and causes a little bleed every now and then"

"If it covers the birth canal, what does that mean?" Maria asked

"It does mean that Gabriella will have to have a c-section" Dr Collins explained

"No.." Gabriella said shaking her head "..Im not having a big scar running down the middle of my stomach"

"Oh no, its a cut along here" Dr Collins said once again pointing to Gabriella's stomach, slightly higher than before. She pointed to Gabriella's right side and dragged her finger across to the left side "...It will be lasered shut so the scar will heal and completely disappear in about 6 months you wont be able to notice it and you wont have to have another c-section for future kids"

Gabriella nodded knowing there was no other way of getting her baby out

"I do want to keep you in over night for observation, so maybe your mum can run home and get you some comfy clothes and I'll organise a tv for you in here"

Gabriella smiled and nodded "..Thanks Dr Collins, I really appreciate it"

"No problem..." Dr Collins smiled "..You get some rest, I'll be back later to check on you"

Maria waved bye to Dr Collins and waited for her to leave before turning back to Gabriella "Sweetie, do you want me to go get you some stuff?"

Gabriella nodded before whispering "Yes, please Mami"

Maria smiled before standing up to kiss her daughters forehead "Ok, you get some rest sweetie and I'll be back soon" Gabriella nodded before her mum helped her pull the covers over her body, she layed back down and closed her eyes. Maria kissed her daughters forehead one more time before leaving

--

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, meaning she got a text, she opened her eyes and smiled at her mum who was trying to turn the phone off

Maria looked up to see Gabriella smiling at her "Sorry sweetie, I should of kept it off""Its ok Mum" Gabriella said before stretching her arm out towards her mum "..Here I can fix it"

Maria handed her daughters phone over. When Gabriella got the phone she saw it was a message from Chelsea

_Hey babes, wanna hang out today?_

"_Hmm, 10:30am...What time is it now?_" Gabriella thought looking around her hospital room trying to find a clock. She spotted one on the opposite wall and saw it read 11:45 "...Thats weird, mum was my phone off?"

"Ah, yeah...But I just turned it on to make a call cause my phone died"

"Oh thats cool.." Gabriella smiled before replying to the message

_Sorry Chels...Cant =[_

"Who was that?" Maria asked looking up from her magazine

"Just Chels"

"What did she want?"

"Just seeing if we could hang out, she must of sent the message after you turned my phone off"

"Must of.." Maria said as Gabriella got another text

_Ohh...Finally you answer lol jks btw that sucks =[ you not feeling well?_

Gabriella smiled "_Thats Chels...Always caring_" She thought before replying

_You could say that...Im in the hospital_

Gabriella replied and sat her phone down on the bed beside her. Not long after she sat it down it started ringing

"_Why are you in the hospital? Whats wrong? I know you cant be having my godchild its too early and you wouldn't be texting me if you were in la--_"

"Chels settle down" Gabriella laughed

"_Well whats wrong?_"

"Wait shouldnt you be in class?"

"_Yeah, but Mrs Martin is away and they couldnt find a sub, so I thought why stay I have lunch after this class and then a free so I'll text Gab and see if she wants to hang out" _Chelsea explained "_..But you didnt reply and now I know why...But why are you in hospital?_"

"Well I was in my room, when the baby decided to play soccer with my bladder and I went to the toilet and saw there was blood, anyway long story short I have this thing and the placenta sits so its blocking the birth thing and I have to have a c-section thingy" Gabriella explained, after she finished she could hear Chelsea giggling "..What?"

"_..Long story short I have this __**thing**__, the placenta blocking the birth __**thing**__ oh and I have to have a c-section __**thingy**_" Chelsea said mocking Gabriella and emphasising the word 'thing' every time she said it

"Shut up Chels.." Gabriella giggled. She saw her mum stand up "..Hold up Chels" She said covering the mouthpiece "..Where are you going?"

"I've gotta get some papers from work and I thought you might like a treat" Maria said picking up her bag and walking over to give Gabriella a kiss on the forehead

"Ok, Mami" Gabriella smiled, she watched her mum walk out and remembered Chelsea "..Im back"

"Ok, did you want me to come visit you?" Chelsea asked

"Sure, im on the 6th floor I think you just go to reception and ask for me"

"Ok, see ya soon"

--

Maria slowly opened her daughters hospital room, seen as the lights were off, she assumed Gabriella was sleeping. When she walked in she closed the door behind her and saw Chelsea laying on the couch watching the television and Gabriella asleep on the bed

Chelsea saw Maria and smiled "..Hey" She whispered

"Hey sweetie...Has everything been ok?" Maria whispered putting her bag and the grocery bag she was carrying on the little table situated near the hospital bed

Chelsea nodded "Yeah, she fell asleep like 5 minutes after I got here"

"Mmm...She would of been tired" Maria said, sitting on seat at the table

"I saw Matt the other day" Chelsea said, sitting up

"Really?" Maria asked

"Yeah it was pretty funny actually" Chelsea said giggling

"What happened?"

"Well..." Chelsea started "..I was sitting at the coffee shop the other day, just having a coffee when I heard this girl behind me..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Matt.."_

_Matt turned around to see who was talking to him "...Oh, hey Lindsay"_

_"What have you been up to?" Lindsay asked, taking a sip of her milkshake_

_"Oh not much, I haven't seen you at any parties lately"_

_"Yeah well after what you done to one of my friends I dont really want to be anywhere near you" Lindsay explained_

_"Then why are you talking to me?" Matt asked confused_

_"To do this..." Lindsay said before pouring her milkshake over Matt's head and then kneed him where no man wants to be kneed. Matt groaned and fell to the ground as Lindsay walked away. Chelsea started giggling and followed Lindsay out of the store_

_"Lindsay.." Chelsea yelled_

_Lindsay turned around and smiled "Oh, hey...Chelsea, right?"_

_Chelsea nodded "Yeah...That was awesome, what you just done"_

_"Oh no prob...He deserved it after what he done to Gabriella"_

_"Yeah..." Chelsea nodded_

_**End of flashback**_

"Is that the same Lindsay, that is head cheerleader?..." Maria asked and Chelsea nodded 'yes' "..Wow, I'll have to thank that girl even though he deserves more than that"

"You got that right.." Chelsea agreed "..But in a way its good cause I know Gab is only 17 and it shouldnt of happened the way it did but she's responsible enough to be a mum, she's got a good head on her shoulders"

"Yeah.." Maria said looking at her sleeping daughter "..So she fell asleep straight away?"

Chelsea nodded "Basically, she went to the toilet and put one of those pad thingies on and came back and laid down and was out like a light"

"Knock, knock" Maria and Chelsea looked towards the door to see Dr Collins standing there

"Dr Collins, come on" Maria said

"I just came in to check on Gabi.." Dr Collins said walking into the room

"She's good, just been sleeping most of the time" Maria explained

"Yeah, thats good though" Dr Collins said "..I also wanted to come and tell you that I booked Gabriella's c-section for the 4th of August"

"What are the chances she wont have to have it?" Maria asked

"Because she is a bit further along it has less chance, but like I said earlier it will be lasered and the scar will be gone _completely _in about 6 months"

"Yeah.." Maria nodded "..Well I'll let her know when she wakes up"

"Ok thanks.." Dr Collins smiled "...Oh and I want her to keep things easy, no stress and everything will be fine"

"I'll make sure she does" Maria said

"Me too.." Chelsea chimed in

"Thank you ladies, tell Gabi I'll talk to her later, im gunna make an appointment for an ultrasound on the day of her c-section to make sure everything is fine" Dr Collins explained

--

"Mum I could have walked you know" Gabriella said as her mum wheeled her into the lift with Chelsea following

"I know, but I want you to take it easy, like Dr Collins said" Maria said as the door closed and Chelsea pressed the 'ground floor' button

"Your not gunna treat me like this for the next four months, are you?" Gabriella asked as the elevator door opened and her mum started pushing the wheelchair out

"We'll see..." Maria smiled

--

"Gab did you want some ice-cream?" Chelsea yelled from the kitchen

"Yes please, you sure you dont want some help?" Gabriella yelled back from the couch

"No.." Chelsea yelled back

A minute later Chelsea walked in with a tray "..You needed a tray, you should've told me and I would of helped" Gabriella said pulling her knees towards her chest so Chelsea could sit down

"Its ok, I handled it" Chelsea laughed as she sat the tray on the table and sat down

"Thank you..." Gabriella said as she took the ice-cream from Chelsea

"Im gunna miss being able to just hang out" Chelsea said randomly

"Me too, but your gunna come visit us" Gabriella said sitting her bowl on the coffee table

"I know its just not the same" Chelsea said sitting her bowl down too

Gabriella grabbed Chelsea's hand "..How about we promise each other that when graduate we'll both go to the same college"

"Ok…But what one?" Chelsea asked

"Hmm..." Gabriella said thinking

"I know.." Chelsea said "..Is there one in Albuquerque?"

"What if they dont have a dance programme?"

"We can find something else.." Chelsea said "..By the way everyone misses you during dance class"

"Or we can go to a different college altogether" Gabriella suggested "..And I miss going to dance, Kelly was the best teacher"

"Yeah Kelly is awesome...Anyway, you'll have the little one and you cant pay for college tuition, the baby's stuff, your own stuff and you'll have to put the baby in day care too, so I dont think you could afford that with a part time job, if you could even get one cause then you would have to pay a babysitter, not that I would mind doing it its just I'd have to get a job as well a--"

"Chels, I get it.." Gabriella laughed "..How about when you come visit one time we can go check out the closest campus"

"Ok, sounds good" Chelsea nodded

_________________________________________________________________

"Ok, Gabriella we're gunna see how the baby is and then you will go in at about 12 ok?" Dr Collins explained as she applied the cold gel on Gabriella's stomach

Gabriella nodded looking at the screen waiting for her baby to show up, she smiled from ear to ear when the image showed, she couldn't believe the little baby was her's, alot of people would say she's too young, 9 months ago she would of been one of those people, but now she couldn't be happier, she just hoped that the baby looked like her and not like its father, no it doesn't have a father, its sperm donor, Gabriella frowned at the thought of her baby not having a father, it was sad but the way it was.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dr Collins start talking "..Ok, everything seems good, I'll be back in an hour to come and get you"

"Thank you Dr Collins.." Gabriella smiled before taking a tissue from Dr Collins and wiping her stomach

"No problem, Maria can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Dr Collins asked

"Yeah, sure.." Maria said and followed Dr Collins outside

Gabriella picked up her mobile and dialled Chelsea's number

"_Hey, Chelsea's whore house, im sorry our best employee is in hospital at the moment so she cant make any appointments today_"

"Ha ha Chelsea.." Gabriella laughed sarcastically

"_Fuck, its you Gab, whoops_" Chelsea laughed "_..Whats doin?_"

"Sittin' here being bored...What about you?" Gabriella asked

"_Im waiting for your mum to call and let me know when I can come see my godchild_"

"Oh gee thanks.." Gabriella said sarcastically, as her mum walked back in "..I gotta go Chels, talk soon"

"_Sure will...See ya_" Chelsea said before hanging up

"You ready?" Maria asked as she sat down on the edge of Gabriella's hospital bed

"Mmm.." Gabriella nodded

"Ok, Dr Collins said she can get you in now if you like that way you'll be out around 12 instead of just going in"

"Ok.." Gabriella smiled

"I'll go get Dr Collins then" Maria said before she kissed Gabriella on the forehead and walked out

--

"Ok, Gabriella as I explained earlier you wont feel any pain but we're about to pull your baby out, ok?" Dr Collins asked

"Ok.." Gabriella said quietly before she felt her mum squeeze her hand

Gabriella smiled at her mum, then she felt the weirdest thing she's ever felt, it was an indescribable feeling and before she knew it someone said 'Its a boy' and a baby's cries filled the air. Then the feeling changed, but this time she knew the feeling, happiness, but not just the happiness you get when you win something or get a good grade on a paper, it wasnt even the feeling you get when you eat that chocolate bar you've been craving all day (_A/N:Mmm...Chocolate_) No this took happiness to a whole new level

"Alright Gabriella, while we get you cleaned up your mum's going to wait outside and we'll get your little man cleaned up as well" Dr Collins explained

"Ok..." Gabriella said and felt her mum kiss her forehead

"We're gunna have to do this straight away so you can hold your baby after" Dr Collins said

Gabriella heard a male doctor speak up "Miss Montez, im gunna give you some special medicine that will put you to sleep before we go any further" Gabriella nodded before she felt what she assumed was a needle going in her arm, she didnt like this doctor he spoke to her like a 2 year old but before she had too long to think about it she became drowsy and soon enough sleep consumed her

--

Gabriella was sleeping in her hospital bed when Sharpay and Chelsea snuck through the door. Maria looked up when she heard the door click shut, Chelsea and Sharpay had 'Its a boy' balloons and some little plush toys in their hands, Maria smiled at them before whispering "..Hey girls, Sharpay dear I didnt think you were getting in this early I would of picked you up"

Sharpay walked over and kissed her aunty's cheek before sitting next to her "Its ok Aunty, I thought you might wanna wait till Gabi woke up so I just called Chels to pick me up, she didnt mind"

"Thank you Chelsea dear" Maria smiled

Gabriella started to stir, Maria noticed so she went over and sat on Gabriella's bed before grabbing her hand "Mmm...Mum" Gabriella mumbled

"Im right here sweetie" Maria said pushing a lock of hair behind Gabriella's ear

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled tiredly at her mum

"Hey sweetie.." Maria whispered stroking Gabriella's hair

Gabriella smiled again and cleared her throat, before asking "..Where's my baby?"

"He's in the nursery, do you want me to go get him?"

"Yes please.." Gabriella said, still in a whisper

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" Maria said before she stood up and kissed Gabriella's forehead, after Maria walked out Sharpay and Chelsea ran over to the bed and hugged Gabriella

Gabriella started giggling "O-ok guys, l-let-t g-go...Its-s hurt-ting" Gabriella got out between giggles

"Sorry.." The two girls said as they pulled back

"How do you feel Gab?" Chelsea asked

"Mmm ok, just a little sore" Gabriella said, just after the door opened and her mum walked in pushing a little hospital crib, Gabriella smiled and sat up as best she could

"Here we are...Meet the littlest Montez" Maria smiled picking the baby up and carefully handing him to Gabriella

"Aww he's so cute" Sharpay said

Gabriella looked down at her little bundle of joy and she couldnt help but smile. He was so tiny, he had nice tan colour skin with a headful of dark brown almost black hair just like hers

"What are you gunna name him Gabs?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella looked up and smiled she knew straight away what she was gunna name him "...Jayden Carlos Montez"

"Aww, after your grandad?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella nodded, she was very close to her mum's father, he helped them out a lot and Gabriella and her mum were very thankful to him and they were both very upset when she found out that he'd passed on

"Your Grandad would be proud sweetie" Maria smiled

"Where did Jayden come from?" Chelsea asked

"I've just always liked that name" Gabriella smiled, she looked down and saw Jayden had his eyes open. He had bright blue eyes, Gabriella knew that all babies were born with blue eyes but Jayden's were different, she could tell they were the one thing that resembled Matt and she didnt mind because that's one of the things that attracted her to Matt in the first place

"What are you thinking about Gabs?" Sharpay asked snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts

"How Jayden's eyes look like Matt's.."

"Yuck, we need to get him contacts" Sharpay said

"No, Shar I like his eyes...They're cute"

"You just basically said something about Matt is cute and nothing about him is cute"

"Shar im not sticking up for Matt but his eyes were cute"

"Yeah...They were in that picture you sent me" Sharpay said agreeing

"Ok, girls...I think Gabriella needs some rest, how about you pair go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch and come back here after" Maria suggested

"Ok.." Sharpay and Chelsea said together before they one by one carefully hugged Gabriella making sure not to squash the sleeping baby in her arms

Maria smiled at the girls as they walked out the door, Maria turned back to Gabriella "..Did you want me to take him sweetie?" Maria asked sitting on the hospital bed

Gabriella , who was looking down at her baby, shook her head "No thanks Mami...But I do wanna know more about my little man though"

Maria smiled at her daughter, as she watched her gently trace her finger down Jayden's cheek "Well he was born at 11:30am weighing in at 6 pounds and 6 ounces"

"Wow thats tiny.." Gabriella said looking up at her mum "..Do you reckon I done something wrong?"

"No of course not sweetie, he's perfectly healthy, its probably because your tiny"

"Yeah your probably right" Gabriella said

"And you weren't born much bigger.." Maria explained "...How about I go see if I can find the girls and I'll let you two have some alone time" Maria said standing up

"Ok, Mami.." Gabriella said as her mum kissed her on the forehead, she smiled when her mum bent down and carefully kissed Jayden's tiny forehead

"Love you guys" Maria smiled as she walked back towards the door

"We love you too Mami.." Gabriella said, after the door closed she looked back down at Jayden who was peacefully sleeping and couldnt help but smile

_________________________________________________________________

_Ok I hope everyone liked it...Please, please review my chapter I would greatly appreciate it and it will encourage me to update quicker next time and the next chapter is the one that everyone has been waiting for...TROYELLA so if you wanna read it pleassssse review...Thanks guys love ya xx_


	11. Arriving in Albuquerque

_Hey everyone…Long time no update hey? Well Im here now and this is the long awaited chapter…Finally you'll get to see some Troyella interaction._

_Before I start this chapter I would like to apologise, the reason for no update is that I haven't had the inspiration to write…I've only been getting a couple reviews for each chapter but thanks to __Whydoesithavetorainonmyparade__ (Jen), __ActingPrincess__ (Char) and lastly and most importantly __Hollygirl1823__ (Holly) I got the inspiration to write more…_

_I also have a few birthday wishes…Firstly to my man (…:P) Zac Efron… Who turned 22 on the 18__th__ of October_

_Next is to Holly, who I coincidently share the same birthday with… 23__rd__ of October. What an awesome day! Lol (Yes I recently turned 17...)_

_And last but __**defiantly**__ not least for the 11__th__ of November…Emily…Happy sweet 16__th__ babe, hope it's the best birthday and you have a great day :P_

_____________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9- Arriving in Albuquerque**

"Ok, you girls got everything?"

"Yes, mum" Gabriella groaned

"Ok, ok…Well you girls better get on the plane" Maria said, handing Jayden over to Gabriella

"Wait…Here Chels" Gabriella said turning around to face her best friend who still had silent tears running down her face, after looking at Chelsea, Gabriella started to feel herself tear up again and she hugged Chelsea "Im gunna miss you _soooo_ much"

Chelsea tried as best she could to hug Gabriella back, having Gabriella holding Jayden made it a bit more difficult "Me too…I cant wait till I can see you guys at Christmas"

"I know.." Gabriella said, pulling back and handing Chelsea a small box "I want you to open this, but when you get home not now"

Chelsea nodded before hugging Gabriella again and kissing Jayden's forehead "I cant believe he's two weeks old already it feels like yesterday you were in the hospital, two weeks doesn't seem like long but it just flew by"

"Last boarding call for flight JK654 from New York to Albuquerque" Came booming out of the speakers

"Ok Mami, see you in 3 weeks and Chels see you at Christmas…Come on Shar, love you guys" Gabriella said as she grabbed Sharpay's hand and dragged her towards the gate the plane was boarding from. She didn't want to look back cause she knew she'd run right back to her mum and say she changed her mind that she wanted to say in New York with all her friends, but she couldn't she had to do what was best for her and for Jayden and that meant moving and having a fresh start

"Bye Aunt Maria, Chels" Sharpay yelled behind her.

Once they got to the line and gave the lady their tickets Gabriella looked back and saw her Mum and best friend standing there, she wasn't so much worried about leaving her mum it wouldn't be too long before she would see her again, it was more the fact that she was leaving her best friend who had been there for her from the very beginning, ever since they met in elementary school they were nearly inseparable. They done everything together and now she was leaving her. Gabriella handed Jayden over to Sharpay and told her to meet her on the plane before running back over and hugging Chelsea, Chelsea hugged her back and by now both girls were crying "…Im gunna miss you Chels" Gabriella sobbed

"Im gunna miss you more…" Chelsea said, also sobbing "..We're gunna see each other real soon"

"Not soon enough.." Gabriella said, pulling back

(**A/N:** _**Any 'Sonny with a chance' fans will get this**_) Chelsea pulled back and pushed some hair out of Gabriella's face "You…Are awesome" She said in a funny voice

Gabriella cracked a watery smile "..You are awesomer" She said, matching Chelsea's tone

"You are awesomest" Chelsea said, hugging her friend "..But you better get going" She said, pulling back

Gabriella nodded and kissed Chelsea's cheek "See you soon…And you too Mami" She said, kissing her mothers cheek

"Thanks for remembering me" Maria joked "..Now go"

Gabriella nodded and ran off back towards and through the boarding gate "Albuquerque, here I come" She muttered, going to find her cousin

--

"Good afternoon passengers we are about to land in New Mexico, please fasten your seatbelts" The pilot announced

"Ok, so remember what we agreed on?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, Jayden is your little brother but your mum needed you to look after him while she finished up work in New York" Sharpay said, repeating what Gabriella had told her earlier

"Yeah, im having second thoughts though, cause no one is gunna believe that my mum's just had a baby and gone straight back to work"

"Well…Just say that she's starting back next week and they wanted her to work a couple more hours on light duty before she transferred" Sharpay suggested

"That could work" Gabriella smiled before looking over at Jayden who was sleeping in his baby capsule, Gabriella thought she was the luckiest mother in the world. Jayden was the best sleeper ever since he was born, it may of only been a couple of weeks but still, he would sleep all night and he hardly ever whined or carried on, he only really cried when he was hungry, tired or had a dirty nappy

Before the girls knew it the plane had landed and they were getting their stuff together. Sharpay turned her phone on and saw she had a text

_Hey Shar, Ryan text me and said ur mum couldn't pick you up, so I said I would…See u when u land…Troy =]_

"Ok, my mum's not picking us up" Sharpay said as her and Gabriella started walking towards the exit

"Who is?" Gabriella asked as the girls walked down the stairs of the plane

"My friend Troy, but don't worry he's cool" Sharpay explained, not wanting to freak Gabriella out. Gabriella had explained to Sharpay, after she had just had Jayden that she started to feel weird around males, but she wasn't 100 percent sure why, cause it hadn't happened before that.

"Ok that's cool…" Gabriella said as they walked through the airport arrival gate. After a couple minutes of looking Sharpay spoke up "…There he is"

Gabriella followed closely behind as they walked up to a sandy haired guy who smiled when he saw Sharpay. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in his jeans and East High jersey. He tied off the look with a pair of cream converse sneakers, Gabriella was wearing sort of the same thing except she was wearing a white singlet, with three quarter jeans and light pink converses. She didn't have the slight fear around Troy that she did with other guys, he seemed…Different, in a good way.

Gabriella was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sharpay talking "..Troy this is my cousin Gabriella"

Troy stretched his hand out and smiled a smile that could of made Gabriella melt "Hey, Gabriella…Its nice to meet you"

Gabriella smiled and shook Troy's hand "..Its nice to meet you too"

Gabriella kept looking at Troy whilst Troy looked straight back at her, after a moment she realized they were still holding hands and she quickly pulled hers back. She couldn't help but think she knew Troy from somewhere

"Should we get going?" Troy asked, rubbing his hands together

"..Yeah" Sharpay smiled and they headed over to the luggage carousel. When Gabriella's luggage came around she tried to grab it whilst holding Jayden's capsule, which had a still sleeping Jayden in it, and his nappy bag

"Here, let me help you with that" Troy said, getting Gabriella's bags off the conveyor belt

"Thanks.." Gabriella smiled gratefully

"Hey no problem…Is that your little brother?" Troy asked, gesturing to Jayden

"Mmm.." Gabriella nodded

"He's cute…Just like his big sister" Troy smiled, causing Gabriella to blush heavily

"Are you pair done?" Sharpay's voice said, coming out of nowhere

"Ah yeah.." Gabriella said before turning to Sharpay "..Actually Shar could you hold Jay I need to go to the ladies room"

"Sure.." Sharpay said taking Jayden's capsule and nappy bag, after Gabriella was out of earshot Sharpay turned to Troy and smiled "..Hey Troy, wipe the drool off your face"

Troy quickly, but gently, sat Gabriella's bags on the ground, as soon as they were on the floor his hands went straight up to his chin and started wiping it, he stopped and looked over to Sharpay when he heard her giggling "There's no drool on my face, is there?"

Sharpay was trying to control her giggling so she could talk, after being unsuccessful she just settled for shaking her head instead

"Your so funny Sharpay" Troy said sarcastically, just then Jayden started to cry, Sharpay put the capsule down and picked Jayden up

"Hey, little man…Shh…" Sharpay said, trying to soothe the crying baby. After a couple of minutes Jayden still hadn't calmed down and was getting quiet red in the face "..This is weird, he never cries this much"

"Here…Give him to me" Troy said, taking the crying baby off Sharpay. Troy was gently rocking Jayden and walked around a little trying to stop him from crying "Shh…Hey, hey its ok…Your sister will be back soon"

After about 30 seconds Jayden had settled down and stopped crying

"Wow, Troy… How did you do that?" Sharpay asked as Troy was still gently rocking Jayden

Troy smiled down at the sleeping baby before whispering "Well, I guess I got some practice in with Em"

"How is she?…Your mum said she was a bit sick when I talked to her before I left"

"Yeah she's good…She just had a cold. Mum and Luke made me stay home that Friday to look after her and I ended up getting it" Troy explained, as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom

"Aww…She's lucky she has her big brother around" Sharpay smiled as Gabriella walked up to them

"Hey sorry it took so long the toilet was really packed" Gabriella apologized

"That's ok.." Troy said

"Is everything alright?" Gabriella asked, pointing to Jayden

Troy looked to where Gabriella was pointing "..Oh yeah…No its all cool now"

"Troy was just settling him down, he wouldn't stop crying for me but he settled basically straight away for Troy"

"Oh well thank you…" Gabriella smiled "…Did you want me to take him?"

"No its cool, but you can take that suitcase…" Troy said, pointing to Gabriella's smaller suitcase "…And the capsule and I'll take the other suitcase and carry the little fella"

"Oh, thank you…" Gabriella smiled picking her suitcase up along with the capsule and put the nappy bag on her shoulder

Troy followed by Gabriella and Sharpay, who only had one suitcase, walked out of the airport and towards Troy's truck

"Ah, Troy shouldn't you of brought your mums car?" Sharpay asked "We wont fit in your truck"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Shar, but if Gabriella doesn't mind holding Jayden we should fit" Troy said sitting Gabriella's suitcase in the back of his truck

Gabriella nodded while she put her other suitcase and the nappy bag in the back of the truck "..Of course I don't mind, you'll just have to put him back in his capsule"

"Sure…" Troy said gently sitting Jayden in his capsule, after Sharpay put her suitcase in the back, the three teenagers got into Troy's truck, Troy in the drivers seat, Gabriella with Jayden's capsule on her lap in the middle and Sharpay in the passenger seat "..Where to?"

"Umm…Just mine" Sharpay said

"Ok.." Troy said, before turning the car on "..Are you gunna introduce Gabi to the gang?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay said "…But I think we're gunna go home first…So Gabriella can settle in"

"Fair enough…Are you still in school Gabi?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I'm in the same year as Shar" Gabriella replied

"Oh cool, that would mean your in the same grade as me too"

"Cool…" Gabriella smiled

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, earning a confused look off Gabriella "To school I mean"

"Oh, ah…Where am I going Shar?" Gabriella asked and Troy chuckled

"She's going to East High with us Troy.." Sharpay said

"Oh cool…" Troy smiled

Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay kept talking until they arrived at Sharpay's mansion. Sharpay jumped out of the passenger seat with Gabriella close behind. Gabriella went to get a suitcase out of the back but before she could Troy beat her to it

"Troy its ok, I can take one" Gabriella said

"No you take Jayden and his nappy bag and I can handle these" Troy said before walking up to the front door

"Sweetie, if he offers let him help" Sharpay said as she and Gabriella started walking up to the house

"Why?…Doesn't he usually offer?" Gabriella asked

"Its not that, its just he sometimes, I don't know how to explain it… I don't wanna say he feels obliged but…Ok, he likes to feel helpful, I guess is the best way I can put it" Sharpay explained

"Ok…" Gabriella said slowly "..I bet he's just being nice to me cause I'm your cousin"

"Trust me he isn't like that…" Sharpay said as the two girls walked through the front door

"Who isn't like what?" The girls heard before they saw Troy walk out of the lounge room

"Ah…" Sharpay said, trying to think of something, something came to mind when she saw Troy holding a can of soda "…That Troy Bolton isn't one to walk into someone's house and help himself"

"Are you kidding?…You know I always help myself" He smiled "..And you were talking about me, huh?" He asked smirking

"Well…" Gabriella said before Jayden started to cry "Ah, Shar…Which room are we staying in?"

"It's the one next to mine…You'll know which one is mine" Sharpay smiled

"Ok…" Gabriella said before heading up the stairs with Jayden, who was still crying, and his nappy bag

Troy watched as Gabriella walked up the stairs, then he heard Sharpay start talking "Troy…Be careful with her"

"Huh?" Troy asked, confused

"I know what your thinking…" Sharpay said, turning to face Troy

"And what would I be thinking, oh so smart one?" Troy asked, turning to face Sharpay

"You like her, I can tell, but she's my cousin and she's been through a lot"

"I understand…" Troy nodded "…But Sharpay, you of all people should know I wouldn't do anything to hurt a girl, not after what my dad done"

"Oh Troy I didn't mean it li--" Sharpay started before Troy cut in

"No its ok Shar…" Troy said

Before Sharpay could say anything else they heard a scream from upstairs, Troy followed by Sharpay quickly ran up the stairs to the spare room, where Gabriella was staying in, assuming it was her considering she was the only person, apart from Jayden, upstairs

"What's wrong?" Troy asked after he flung the door open, Gabriella slowly turned around with her arms slightly up and Troy and Sharpay could see a wet trail going down her white singlet, along with a shocked expression on her face

"I got peed on" Gabriella whined

Troy and Sharpay stood there shocked before they both started laughing at Gabriella

"This isn't funny" Gabriella huffed, crossing her arms

"No your right, its not…" Troy said, still slightly laughing "…Its hilarious"

"Ha, ha funny" Gabriella said sarcastically

"Sorry Gabs, but you should've seen your face" Sharpay said her laughing subsiding. Gabriella smiled before walking towards Sharpay and Troy "…What are you doing?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella started walking towards her, as she got closer she opened her arms to hug Sharpay, Sharpay started backing out of the room "..Oh no"

After Sharpay left, Gabriella turned to Troy, and the smile that was on his fell, she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and moved to try and wipe the pee on him, much to Gabriella's surprise Troy didn't push her away. She looked up to see Troy smiling at her

"Why are you smiling?… I just wiped my s- brothers pee on you" Gabriella said

Troy chuckled wrapping his arms around Gabriella and lightly squeezed her shoulders with his forearms before answering "If you haven't realized I don't really care, for one you didn't get anything on my shirt I'd say it already dried and two its called a shower and washing machine I have both of those and a little sister…So its happened to me a couple of times"

"You have a little sister?" Gabriella asked, and Troy nodded in response "..How old is she?"

"Ah…One on the 19th of September" Troy said

"Oh, that's soon"

"Yeah, what about your brother?…How old is he?" Troy asked

Gabriella stared dreamily at Troy "What brother?" She asked, getting a confused look off Troy before realizing what she said "..Oh, my brother…Jayden…Shit Jayden" She said, turning around and walking back over to Jayden's change table and going back to changing his nappy and now dirty clothes

Troy smiled at Gabriella and followed her, standing beside the change table. He watched quietly as she changed Jayden's nappy before he started talking "…You're a natural"

Gabriella smiled and started to button Jayden's clean suit up "…Thanks"

"Hey no prob…So, how old is he?" Troy asked

"Two weeks…" Gabriella answered turning to her left to look at Troy

"That's cool…Are you staying here for good?"

"Ah, before I answer that I'm just gunna change my shirt, can you watch Jayden?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded "..Thanks"

"That's ok…" Troy smiled, before Gabriella walked over to her suitcase that was on the ground. Troy turned face on to Jayden, who's eyes were drooping, and smiled before picking him up and starting to gently rock him until he fell asleep

Gabriella went and got changed, before returning to see Troy slightly rocking from side to side, assuming he was holding Jayden she smiled and sat down on her bed, Troy turned around with Jayden still in his arms and smiled at Gabriella who patted the spot on the bed beside her, he walked over and gently laid Jayden in the middle of the bed and sat on the end of the bed on the opposite side to Gabriella

"So are you gunna answer my question?" Troy asked laying on his side beside Jayden, resting his hand on his palm

"Yeah, I'm staying here for good" Gabriella answered, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee's

"Good…Are you staying with your Aunt and Uncle or what?"

"I'm staying here until the final papers go through on our house, then Mums sending the removalists down and I'm gunna move the stuff in then mum should be here like a week later" Gabriella explained

"So your mum's making you move all the stuff in by yourself?"

"Yeah, I don't mind thought…I have Shar and Ry to help me out" Gabriella shrugged

"Are you kidding?…No offence but those two aren't known for their handyman skills" Troy chuckled

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, confused

"Well one time…" Troy started but was cut off

"Don't you dare continue with that story Troy Bolton…" Came Sharpay's voice from the bedroom door and Troy froze while Gabriella looked over near the door

"How long have you been standing there?" Gabriella asked

"Long enough…Anyway, I came up here to tell you guys that I called everyone and they said they're free tomorrow so we're gunna hang out, if that's ok with you Gabs"

"Yeah, that's fine" Gabriella nodded

"Ok, I'll leave you guys to it" Sharpay said before disappearing

"How about if I'm free I'll help you move your stuff in?" Troy suggested

"Troy, no you don't have to" Gabriella said, shaking her head

"No…But I want to" Troy smiled and Gabriella smiled back "…And I don't want you to have unpack a whole house by yourself, especially not when you have to look after Jayden as well"

"Really Troy…You don't ha--"

"Gabriella, just say yes" Troy laughed

Gabriella smiled "Thanks Troy…I really appreciate it"

"Don't worry about it…" Troy smiled back

"So…Where do you live?" Gabriella asked

"Ah, a couple streets down…On Oak Tree road" Troy answered

"Cool…So what's your sisters name?"

"Emma, that's my little sister" Troy explained

"You have more than one?" Gabriella stated, but more as a question

"Yeah, an older sister… Ashley, she's at college though"

"Oh ok, where does she go to college?"

"Just at U of A" Troy stated simply

"What's that?" Gabriella asked, confused

"University of Albuquerque…" Troy chuckled

"Oh, true"

"What about you?…Got any other brothers or a sister maybe?"

"Ah, yeah sort of" Gabriella whispered

"Sort of?" Troy asked, now being the one who was confused

"Well I do, she just doesn't live with me and my mum" Gabriella explained

"Oh ok…How old is…"

"Olivia or Liv and she's 21" Gabriella said before they heard Sharpay yelling

"Troy…"

"What Sharpay?" Troy asked, speaking normally, not wanting to wake the still sleeping baby

"Troy…" Sharpay yelled again walking into Gabriella's room and over to her bed

"Shh…" Troy said sitting up

"Sorry…" Sharpay whispered "…Troy your mum just called, she wants you home to watch Em while she goes out"

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She tried, your phone is either on silent or off" Sharpay said

"Oh…" Troy said, getting his phone out of his pocket "…Yeah its flat…Anyway I better get going"

"Yeah, your mum sounded pretty stressed, Luke isn't being any help at the moment" Sharpay said as Troy stood up

"At the moment…When is he ever any help?" Troy said, walking over to Sharpay as Gabriella stood up

"Yeah, true" Sharpay laughed

"Well I'll talk to you girls later" Troy said as he hugged Sharpay

"Yeah, thank you for picking us up" Sharpay said pulling back, Troy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug as well

"Yeah, thank you Troy" Gabriella whispered, considering she was right next to Troy's ear

"Anytime…" Troy whispered, before pulling back "…See ya" He smiled

He smiled over at Sharpay as he walked past her and out the bedroom door.

"Nice boy…" Gabriella nodded and sat back down "..I like him"

"I can tell…" Sharpay smiled, going and sitting next to her cousin

"Is is that obvious?"

"Don't worry…I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual" Sharpay smiled

___________________________________________________________

_Finally, some Troyella…I hope everyone enjoyed that and it was worth the wait…Some may say that they're a bit too close, but that's the way I want the story to go…It'll make more sense later on in the story…Hopefully :P…Maybe if I get some more reviews, I'll update sooner next time, well sooner then three months…Cortnie xx_


	12. Meeting the Gang

**Hello readers :D**

**That was different lol…Anyway long time no update…For one obvious reason, no reviews. Well I've only been getting a few for each chapter but not enough to be motivated to update regularly…I would like to say a big thanks to Emily, Holly & Megan…Who seem to think I have some potential as a writer and put enough effort in to reviewing my story…So I would appreciate it a lot if you could review, let me know how its going and what you think…**

**Also on a side note…I have started a co-write with Em (SmileySophina1..Great author, check her out)..And so far only got one review (Thanks Megan…) On it so please, please I would appreciate some reviews. I put a lot of effort into the first chapter and its gone no where…Thanks**

**Enjoy and Review :P**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Meeting the Gang**

"Gabi, you ready?"

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who was standing in the doorway to her room "..I don't know Shar…What if your friends don't like me?"

"Gabs they're gunna love you.." Sharpay assured her cousin as she went and sat on the bed next to her "..You have nothing to worry about"

Gabriella smiled weakly "..Okay, if your sure"

"Yes, now come on.." Sharpay said, dragging Gabriella out of her room

"Shar, I cant go…What about Jayden?… I feel bad leaving him with your mum" Gabriella said, as they walked down the stairs

"She said she'd love to, she wants you to have fun and not worry for a little while.."

"Can I just go say bye to him then?" Gabriella asked

Sharpay smiled and nodded "..Of course you can"

"Thanks Shar, I'll be just a second…" Gabriella smiled, before walking into the lounge room

Carrie looked up when she heard someone walk into the lounge room "..Gabi dear, he'll be fine"

"I know…I just wanted to say bye" Gabriella said, walking closer to her Aunty and Son

"I guess I can allow that…" Carrie smiled, before standing up and handing Jayden to Gabriella

Gabriella smiled down at her son and kissed his forehead lightly "I love you baby…Mummy wont be gone long" She whispered

"Okay, you go and have some fun…" Carrie said, taking Jayden back off his Mother

"Thanks Aunty Carrie…"

"Don't mention it"

Gabriella hugged her Aunty and said one last goodbye before joining her cousin back out near the door

"You ready?" Sharpay asked, when she saw Gabriella

"…Yeah" Gabriella nodded, before the two girls headed out the front to Sharpay's pink convertible "…Where are we going?" Gabriella asked, once they were on the road

"No where special…Just a little place we hang out on the weekends" Sharpay explained

"Which is?"

"You'll see…You probably don't have many places like it back in New York"

"Um…Okay"

After about ten minutes of driving the girls pulled onto a little dirt road. On the other side, behind some trees was a secluded area. Gabriella noticed Troy's truck along with a couple of other cars parked off to the side near a couple of trees. She saw a couple of girls sitting on the ground, near the cars, talking and laughing

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked, pointing at the girls

Sharpay pulled up near the rest of the cars "That's Kels and Taylor…" She said, before turning the car off

Sharpay and Gabriella got out of the car, when Kelsi and Taylor saw them they jumped up and went over to them

"Hey girls…" Sharpay smiled, before hugging them

"Hey Shar…" Kelsi and Taylor said in unison

"Girls this is my cousin Gabriella…" Sharpay said, gesturing towards Gabriella

Gabriella smiled and waved slightly "..Hi" She said quietly

"Hey…I'm Kelsi" She smiled, before hugging Gabriella

Gabriella hugged her back "..Its nice to meet you" She said, pulling away

"You too…" Kelsi smiled, stepping back

Gabriella looked towards Taylor "…Taylor, right?"

Taylor smiled and nodded, before hugging Gabriella

Gabriella hugged her back "…Its lovely to meet you" Gabriella said, pulling away

"So, where are the boys?" Sharpay asked, as the girls walked over to sit back in front of the cars

"They're just riding around…" Kelsi answered, as they sat down on the blanket that was spread out on the dirt

"What are they riding around on?" Gabriella asked, before she heard what sounded like a motorbike…Or four. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw four dirt bikes come into view. Gabriella watched as the guys on the bikes headed towards her and the other girls "..Is that them?"

"Yeah…" Taylor answered

The boys pulled up a little bit away from the girls "…I kicked your ass" Said one of the guys, after he removed his helmet

Gabriella saw the guy had very curly hair and was surprised he could tie it back to fit it underneath his helmet

"Dude, you cut corners that's why you won" That voice she recognized, it was Troy's. He pulled his helmet off and Gabriella could see his hair matted to his forehead, probably from sweating

"I did not…Your just a sore loser" Said the curly haired guy as he and Troy walked over to the girls

"Yeah, whatever…Zeke, Jase you agree with me Chad cheated, right?" Troy asked the other two boys, as he got a bottle of water out the back of his truck, after he took a sip he put the bottle down and took his shirt off to wipe the sweat off his face

"Don't drag me into this…" Zeke said, sitting down near Sharpay

"Yeah I'm with Zeke…Leave me out of your fight" Jason added, sitting on a nearby rock

"Gee thanks for the support…" Troy said, sarcastically

"Thanks for saying hi…" Sharpay butted in

Zeke wrapped his arm around Sharpay's shoulders, before kissing her cheek "..Hey" he smiled

Sharpay smiled "..Hi" She said, before kissing him

"Yuck, save it for the bedroom.." Chad said, pulling a disgusted face

"Chad.." Taylor scolded, slapping his chest

"Ouch…That hurt" Chad pouted, rubbing his chest

"You deserved it…" Taylor said

"No I did not!" Chad protested

"Would you pair shut up?" Jason asked

Gabriella smiled at the interaction between the group of friends. She hoped she'd be accepted into the group as well as everyone else had been. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her shoulder lightly, she looked to her left and smiled

"Hey…" Troy smiled at her

"Hi…" She smiled back

"How ya been?"

"Good…You?"

"Great, thanks for asking"

Gabriella couldn't help but let her eyes travel downwards to Troy's sweaty, tanned, chiseled torso, that was being slightly covered by his well toned arms "…Your welcome"

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Gabriella's looked back up at Troy "..On…One of those?" She asked, looking back at the bikes

"Yeah…Come on it'll be fun" He smiled, standing up, he held his hands out and helped Gabriella up "…And I promise I wont let anything happen to you"

Gabriella smiled and nodded "Okay, I trust you…"

"Okay good.." Troy smiled back, putting his shirt back on, before turning around to face his friends "…Guys we're gunna go for a ride"

"Wait, what?" Sharpay asked "..I haven't introduced Gabi to the guys yet"

"Chad, Jason and Zeke…This is Gabi" Troy said, pointing to Gabriella "…Gabi they're the guys"

"Hi…" Gabriella smiled

"…Okay, we'll be back" Troy said

"Are you really going on the bike Gabs?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah…" Gabriella nodded

"Don't worry Shar, I'll bring her back in one piece" Troy said, before grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her over to his bike

"You better or I'll kick your ass.." Sharpay called out

Troy chuckled and handed Gabriella his helmet "Safety first.." He said, before swinging his leg over the bike

"What about you?" Gabriella asked, before putting the helmet on

"I'll use Chad's…" Troy smiled, reaching over and grabbing Chad's helmet as Gabriella got on the back of the bike

"Okay…" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around Troy's middle, holding on tight

Troy smiled to himself and started his bike, making it come to life. He revved it a couple times so it wouldn't stall, before slowly, at first, starting to ride forward, after he turned left he rode a bit quicker and started to head back to where he and the other boys had previously came from

Gabriella looked around as they were riding, it was peaceful. The surroundings weren't anything special, just a dirt track surrounded by trees. But she didn't mind, in fact she wouldn't have it any other way, it was simple just how she wanted everything else to be

Troy stopped the bike in front of a little lake. Gabriella took the helmet off and looked around "..Why did you stop here?"

"I wanted to show you this place…" Troy explained taking his helmet and hanging it on his handle bars "…I come here sometimes to get away from everyone"

"So, why are you showing me?" Gabriella asked, getting off the bike

Troy took the helmet off, hanging it on the other handlebar and followed Gabriella's lead getting off the bike, before taking her hand and leading her closer to the lake "..I don't know, I guess I just thought you might like to see it"

Gabriella smiled "Well don't I feel special" she said, sitting down on the lake edge

Troy chuckled and sat down beside her "…Its nice here, and no one else knows about it"

"Its good when you have a place all to yourself.." Gabriella said looking out at the lake

"Yeah…Did you have a place like this back in New York?"

Gabriella shook her head "No, I wish…It would of made things a lot easier"

"Well this…" Troy started, motioning around him "…Is your secret place now"

"Oh no…I couldn't, it was yours first"

"Well now you know about it we can share it…You can come here whenever you like, and don't worry the tracks big enough to fit a car down it, you wouldn't have to ride a bike down…And there's even a little grassy area over there…" He explained, pointing behind them on left "…So you can bring your brother down here and play or whatever"

"Or I could come down by myself…" Gabriella smiled

"…That…Or someone of your own age" Troy smiled back

Gabriella giggled "…Thank you Troy, your really sweet" She said, looking over at him

"Hey don't mention it.."

"You've been really nice to me and I mean I've only been here since yesterday but you've done so much already and I cant thank you enough"

"Honestly its my pleasure.." Troy smiled "..And I'm sure you'll pay me back somehow"

"Yeah, I'll think of something…" Gabriella smiled, before looking back at Troy's bike "..Do you think we should g--" She stopped mid sentence when she felt water being splashed at her "..What the hell?" She asked, looking at Troy, who had a big grin on his face "..Your gunna get it now" She smiled, before splashing water at Troy

"Hey…" Troy laughed, splashing more water at Gabriella… Gabriella giggled and kept splashing water at Troy, she stood up and started using both her hands "…Oi!, unfair" Troy laughed, before following her lead and standing up

"Well that was fun…" Troy smiled, leaning up on his elbows

Gabriella smiled and nodded "..Yeah" They were both laying on the grass a bit further across from where they were previously , somehow in the middle of their water fight they had ended up there. Once they were both completely soaked they decided to give it a break and sit down

"Thanks again Troy…I've had a lot of fun" Gabriella smiled

"As I said it was my pleasure…Maybe we should do something like this again sometime"

"Are you asking me out Troy Bolton?"

Troy got a nervous look on his face "M-Maybe.." He stuttered "..I-If that's what you want" He said, nervously

Gabriella giggled "..Settle down Troy…I'd love to"

Troy smiled widely "Great…How does next Saturday sound?"

"Perfect…" Gabriella smiled

"Great…" Troy smiled back "…Unfortunately for now we must head back to everyone" He sighed, before standing up. He held his hands out and helped Gabriella up

"Unfortunately?"

"Well…Yeah" He nodded "..I've had fun hanging out…Just you and I, it was great"

Gabriella blushed lightly "…I had fun too" She smiled before leaning up and kissing Troy's cheek, she smiled shyly, before heading back over to his bike

Troy smiled to himself and followed Gabriella over to the bike. "…So do you think one fifty's are much different to one two fives?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy's bike

"Yeah, heaps dif--" Troy started, before looking over at the petite brunette standing next to him "..Hold on, are you asking me about motorbikes?" He asked, shocked

"Please I may of lived in New York for some of my life, but not all of it… When we lived with my Dad him, my sister and I all had our own bikes"

"Oh yeah?…What sort?" Troy asked

"Well cause me and my sister were only little we were only allowed quads and my Dad had a…Yamaha YZF426 I think"

"Whoa…Nice bike" Troy smiled…_This chick is awesome!_ He thought

"It was…Until he crashed it straight into a tree…He had a broken arm and he had to wear a neck brace"

"Ouch…"

"Yeah…We weren't allowed to ride after that" Gabriella sighed

"Man, that would of sucked"

"It did at first, but we got use to it…That's the reason why Shar didn't want me to get on the bike, she knows about my Dad's accident" Gabriella explained "..And cause I haven't been on a bike since.." She trailed off

"I understand, if I knew I wouldn't of made you get on"

"Oh no, I'm glad you asked…I had a lot of fun" Gabriella smiled

"Well good…" Troy grinned "..And now you got to go back on a bike" He smiled putting his helmet on and getting on the bike

"Thanks to you…" Gabriella smiled, she put her own helmet on before getting on the bike again. She held onto Troy's waist again as they headed back to the gang. They got back to where everyone was and Gabriella got off the bike, pulling her helmet off "…Thanks again" She smiled

"Your welcome…" Troy said, pulling his own helmet off "…And for the record…A chick who knows about bikes…That's hot"

Gabriella blushed "Thanks.."

"Your welcome…"

Gabriella jumped when she heard Sharpay's voice "You two were gone for a while…And your both soaking wet"

"Who's wet?" They heard Chad's voice in the background before Taylor's

"Chad, I'm gunna slap you again…"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry"

Troy chuckled and shook his head as he got off the bike and put the helmets back, his best friend was a douche sometimes

"Sorry Shar…" Gabriella apologized "…We were just hanging out"

"I thought something might of happened" Sharpay said, crossing her arms over her chest

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to her, didn't I?" Troy asked

"Yeah…" Sharpay sighed "..Thanks, I guess"

"You guess?"

"I was still worried…" Sharpay said

"Fair enough…"

The three of them walked back over to sit with everyone. Sharpay sat with Zeke again and Troy and Gabriella sat down on the back of Troy's truck, which had the tray down. Gabriella sat with her legs crossed Indian style, while Troy's legs were dangling over the edge

"So, where'd you guys go?" Chad asked Troy

"Somewhere…" Troy answered simply

"You guys got it on, didn't you?" Chad smiled "..That's why your both 'wet'.." Gabriella looked down, uncomfortable. Taylor slapped Chad across the back of the head "Sorry.." He mumbled, rubbing his head

"Chad, you're a fuck head…" Troy said, leaning back on his hands "..And no we didn't 'get it on' if you must know"

"Sure, sure…" Chad rolled his eyes

"Chad, I'll come over there and hurt you" Sharpay warned

"Okay, I believe you" Chad said, hiding behind Taylor slightly. Everyone started laughing at the boy cowering behind his girlfriend

Troy looked over at Gabriella and stopped laughing, his face turning to a look of worry "Hey.." He said quietly, resting his hand lightly on her knee, but pulled his hand away when she flinched, that made him worry even more "..Are you okay?"

She just nodded "…I'll be back" She whispered, before getting up and heading over to Sharpay's car

Troy looked over at Sharpay, who was frowning, she noticed Gabriella's change in mood, they both stood up, Sharpay heading over to Troy "…What was that about?" She asked

He shrugged "…I don't know…Chad made his stupid joke an-"

"I know what happened…" Sharpay sighed, she knew how Gabriella felt

"Care to explain?" Troy asked

Sharpay shook her head "…I cant. I know you care about her Troy but some things she's not comfortable with sharing, and what Chad was talking about ties in with something that happened to her and she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it…" She explained "..So please, don't even ask…She'll just ignore it and then she'll break down, its happened before"

Troy sighed and nodded, he respected Gabriella and didn't want to make her uncomfortable "…I'll go talk to her"

Sharpay nodded "…Just steer clear of the whole…Sexual comments"

Troy nodded "Don't worry…I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Thanks Troy…" Sharpay smiled, before heading back over to Zeke

Troy headed over to Gabriella, who was leaning against Sharpay's car, phone in hand "..Gabi?" He asked quietly, so he didn't scare her

"Yeah?" She asked, just as quiet, looking up at him

"You okay?"

She nodded "…Fine"

He sighed and leant against the car next to her "Don't listen to Chad, he's a dickhead…" He said "…I'm really sorry"

"No…Don't apologize, its just a touchy subject" Gabriella shrugged

Troy nodded "Sharpay said…Don't worry she didn't tell me anything, I don't wanna invade your privacy or make you feel uncomfortable"

Gabriella smiled "…Your so sweet Troy, I wish all guys were like you"

Troy shrugged "…I'm just awesome" He joked, smiling

Gabriella giggled, before moving to stand in front of Troy "Your amazing…No joke, and don't worry about making me feel uncomfortable I doubt that's possible…I don't know if I can tell you what happened, its too hard on me…But I will tell you that your one of the only guys I can trust"

Troy smiled and grabbed her hands, squeezing them lightly "…You're the amazing one, your so gorgeous and beautiful…And hearing that little speech you just made makes me like you even more"

Gabriella blushed "…I like you too Troy…I never thought I would but I do" She nodded

"Okay, I don't know what happened to you, but I'm gunna assume it was with a guy and he was a jerk…Bad relationship?"

Gabriella nodded, technically not a lie "…Yeah…You know the saying once a cheater, always a cheater" Okay, that was a lie

Troy sighed "…Just so you know, I would never cheat on you…That's if we got together" He added quickly

Gabriella smiled "I know you wouldn't, cause your actually a considerate guy…Unlike M- My ex"

"Still want to go out Saturday?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded "…If I cant get my Aunty to look after Jayden though I might have to bring him"

"That's fine…" Troy smiled "…I mean it would be better just us two but he's a cute kid

"Thanks Troy…" Gabriella smiled "…I'm close to my little brother, so we come as a package deal…Sometimes"

Troy laughed "…Well good, cause I know how I get when I'm around my little sister too long…You need a break sometimes"

Gabriella nodded, before her phone started going off "…That might be my Mum" She said, looking at her phone "..Yeah" She sighed

"Its okay…" Troy smiled "..I'll wait back over there for you" He said, before heading back over to the others

Gabriella sat back down next to Troy, yawning "..Is your Mum okay?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded, still yawning "..Tired?" He laughed

She smiled "…A bit" She said pulling her legs up to her chest, she rested against Troy when he wrapped his arm around her

"Wanna go home?" He whispered, close to her ear

She shook her head and giggled when he nuzzled her hair with his nose "…Don't that tickles"

Troy smiled and lifted his head up "You look tired…Maybe you should get home"

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder, closing her eyes as she yawned again "…I'm comfortable here" She mumbled

Troy smiled and let her be, if she fell asleep well then she fell asleep, he didn't mind. He knew when she was asleep, he could feel her resting against more, he smiled thinking about their conversation earlier and was happy she trusted him so much. He was brought out of his thoughts by Chad's big mouth

"You two look pretty cozy there"

"Shh…She's asleep" Troy whispered

"Maybe I should get her home then…" Sharpay said

"I can take her if you like…I was heading home soon anyway"

"You sure?"

Troy nodded "…Completely…I'll just need someone to take my bike"

"Don't worry man…" Zeke spoke up "…One of us will get it"

"Thanks.." Troy smiled. Sharpay stood up and headed over to open Troy's passenger door. Troy picked Gabriella up carefully, so she didn't wake up, setting her gently in the seat once he got there

"Thanks for taking her home…" Sharpay said quietly, closing the door gently

"Its okay…I want to" He smiled "…I'll see you later Shar" He smiled, before heading over to the drivers side

Sharpay smiled and headed back to her friends, watching Troy's truck drive off

Troy smiled over at the sleeping girl next to him, she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. He was falling for her, anyone could tell that, they just…Connected. Troy chuckled lightly, that sounded so cliché but it was true, he could already tell he'd do anything for Gabriella, he just had to get to know her a bit better first. It didn't take him too long to pull up at Sharpay's, once he got there he turned the car off and ran up to the front door

"Troy dear…" Carrie smiled, after she opened the door "…What brings you here? All the kids are out today"

"Yeah, I know…I actually just brought Gabriella home…She fell asleep" He explained

"Oh okay…Well bring her up inside" She smiled and watched as Troy went back to his truck. Sure enough he picked Gabriella up off the passenger seat and carried her up to the door carefully "..You know where her room is right?" She asked quietly, closing the front door

Troy nodded before heading up the stairs. Once he got there he headed over to the bed, laying her down carefully, the smile wouldn't move off his face, she looked so gorgeous and peaceful, how could he not fall for her?

* * *

**Okay, done…This took me a looooong time to type up, so I hope it was worth it…Again the Troyella closeness is meant to be there, it fits eventually, but for now only I will know…*Insert evil laugh***

**Please, please review…Otherwise I feel like my story isn't liked and the few people I know do like it miss out : (**

**Anyway until next time…**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	13. First Day of School

**Long time no update, right?…Yeah. But only cause I don't get heaps of reviews…I'm sorry to everyone who does review. I feel terrible for my lack of updates, I try to get motivated…Anyway, on a different note, I started a new story! Its called 'Complicated Life' and at this point in time I only have 2 reviews on it…So I'd love if my trusty readers would head over to it and review…Please! :D…**

**I had my unofficial beta read this.. Thank you Emily! Lol and she loved it.. So hopefully everyone else does :P**

**Okay, now my A/N is done…Read on…And review! Pretty please…**

**Chapter 11- First day of school**

Gabriella and Sharpay pulled up at East High in Sharpay's pink convertible, Gabriella kinda fidgeting in her seat "..Gabi, your gunna put a hole in my seat if you don't stop moving" Sharpay laughed "…Don't be nervous, its gunna be fine"

"What if I don't do good though?…Or if someone hates me"

"Its high school…Someone's gunna hate you for no apparent reason…Half the school hates me" Sharpay shrugged, getting out. Gabriella sighed, jumping out of the car after her cousin "…Plus Troy would kill anyone who's mean to you"

Gabriella blushed a little…Her and Troy were close for people who just met, she'll admit that. She was excited for their date, her Aunt had told her she could look after Jayden, which Gabriella was thankful for…She'd feel bad if she had to bring him along, Troy was excited to be just her and him "…He's cute"

"Speaking of lover boy…" Sharpay said, as Troy's truck pulled up

Gabriella looked over, smiling…As soon as she saw him jump out of the truck? Her stomach was doing flips, just seeing him brought a smile to her face. Troy looked over, smiling when he saw Gabriella…He locked the truck up, before jogging over to them "Good morning ladies…How are you this fine morning?" He asked, putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulders

"Pretty good, thanks Bolton…" Sharpay smiled "…Although Gabi's a bit nervous about school…" She said, before she heard someone calling out her name "…Oh, I'll talk to you lovers later" She said, before heading over to them

"Your nervous?" Troy asked, looking down at Gabriella

She just shrugged "…Maybe"

"You don't have to be Brie…" He smiled "…Your gunna do great, I'm sure of it…Your smart and gorgeous and your gunna fit right in"

"Thanks Troy…" she smiled "…How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked confused

"Always say the right thing…"

"It's a gift…" He smiled sarcastically

Gabriella giggled "…Well its an amazing gift, cause it makes me feel better"

"Well I'm glad…" He smiled, kissing her cheek "…We should get going inside"

"Okay…" She nodded, before heading inside with him "…Can you help me find my classes?"

"Of course Brie…" Troy laughed

"Thank you…" Gabriella smiled "…Just don't ditch me like Sharpay…Cause I'd get lost" She giggled

"I'm sure you'd be fine…" He smiled, heading into the office. Gabriella smiled up at him as he asked the office ladies for her timetable…Gabriella couldn't stop smiling, he was so sweet! "…Thanks ladies" He smiled, before they headed out "…Okay, lets see what we have here Miss Montez" He said, looking at her timetable

"Do I have any classes with you?"

"You do…Quiet a few in fact. We have homeroom together so we've got most of the same classes"

"Like?"

"Like…Gym, English…Maths. Um family living or whatever its called…Where you learn about sex and babies" He smiled

_I already know about those…_ Gabriella thought "…And that's it?"

"Yep…One class we're not together…Oh we have spare together…But you have home economics when I have…Um…Science"

"Aww…" Gabriella smiled "…At least its only one class"

"Yeah, your lucky…Nearly most of your day with me" Troy smiled, heading into their homeroom, sitting down in his chair

"Where do you I sit?" Gabriella smiled

"Right beside me gorgeous…" Troy smiled, patting the seat beside him. Gabriella blushed, sitting down "…What's the blushing for?"

"Your just cute…" Gabriella shrugged

"I think you've got it wrong…You're the cute one" Troy smiled, moving some of her hair behind her ear

"Stop…" Gabriella laughed, covering her face "…Your embarrassing me"

"Aww…" Troy chuckled "…See your cute! No denying it" He smiled, before seeing their friends walk in "..Hey guys" He waved

"Troy…Dude, what's up?" Chad asked, sitting in front of him

"Nothin'…" Troy shrugged "…The roof?"

"Ha ha, funny…" Chad said sarcastically, pushing Troy lightly "…Not"

"I think it was…" Gabriella smiled

"Of course you do…He's your lover" Chad teased

"He's not my lover…Just…A close friend" Gabriella shrugged

"He'll be your lover one day…And he'll sex you up"

"Chad, drop it…" Sharpay warned, seeing Gabriella fidget a little…She knew Gabriella didn't mind getting close to Troy…But the sexual stuff? Sharpay knew Gabriella wasn't ready for that sorta thing yet

"You okay?" Troy asked Gabriella, concerned…He noticed the nervousness too

"I'm fine…" Gabriella said quietly, looking towards the front of the classroom

Troy looked over at Chad, glaring…Chad just held his hands up in surrender, turning around in his chair…Everyone went quiet after that, and Troy couldn't help but worry about Gabriella…She never just went quiet. He'd have to talk to her after class, when no one was around. When the homeroom bell rang, everyone stood up, rushing out…Troy followed after her "…Brie" He called after her

Gabriella looked back "Yeah?" She asked, stopping

"Hey…What's wrong?" He sighed, taking her hand

"Nothing…"

"Its not nothing Brie, I'm worried…I'm sorry if what Chad said offended you, he can be a big mouth sometimes"

"Its fine Troy, he's just a teenage boy…The average teenage boy thinks about sex every nine seconds"

"Really?"

"Its what I got told…" Gabriella shrugged "…Anyway, I have to get to class, I'll see you afterwards"

Troy sighed a little "…I'm guessing you have home economics"

"Yeah…"

"Can you find your way?"

Gabriella nodded "…I'll see you later" She smiled weakly, before heading off. Time to start schooling at East High.

Troy sighed, watching her…He felt bad now, he headed off to class, Gabriella not leaving his mind.

"You're a dick Chad…" Troy muttered, when he got to his group of friends…It was third period and so far? Troy hadn't been able to speak to Gabriella yet, she'd been too busy in the last class, getting work off the teacher that she didn't have time to talk.

"..Why?" Chad asked

"Because…You upset Gabriella dude…And I haven't been able to talk to her"

"Talk to her when you guys have class together…" Chad said, before the gym doors opened, Gabriella walking in by herself "…Which is now apparently"

Troy didn't say anything else, just jogged over to Gabriella "…Hey Brie"

"Hey Troy…I cant really talk right now" She said, rushing towards the teachers office

"Gabriella wait…" He sighed, following after her, taking her hand once he got to her "…Please, I'm worried about you"

"You don't have to be worried Troy, I'm fine…But I really cant talk right now" She said, before heading into the office…Alone. Troy sighed, waiting outside for her, she obviously had to talk to the teacher about work or something, he could wait till she finished. When the door opened he turned around, smiling weakly at Gabriella "…Troy I'm so sorry…I'm not avoiding you but I have to go home…Jayden's sick and my Aunty needs me to look after him…But what Chad said this morning is the last thing on my mind right now so pl-"

"Its okay Gabi…I understand, let me drive you home?…Save having to look for Sharpay"

"Okay…" She smiled weakly "…Thank you"

"Your welcome Brie…" Troy smiled, taking her hand before they headed out "…I'd do anything to help, I hope you know that"

"I do now…" She smiled. The walk out to Troy's truck was pretty silent, Gabriella was pretty worried about her son. This was the first time he'd been sick! Troy unlocked the truck, opening Gabriella's door for her "…Thanks" She smiled, getting in

"Your welcome gorgeous…" Troy smiled, chuckling a little when she blushed…He found it cute. He closed the door, heading around to the drivers side, getting in "…To the Evans mansion" He smiled, starting up the vehicle, heading out of the parking lot

"Thanks for this Troy…" Gabriella smiled

"Stop thanking me…" He laughed "…Its my pleasure, really"

Gabriella smiled, she thought he was extremely sweet…No other boy would take her home because her little brother was sick…She felt kinda bad lying to him about that but he'd treat her differently, right?…She'll admit she had a sick feeling when she thought about not having a chance with Troy, he really wasn't like any other boy she'd ever met.

"You okay, Brie?…Your quiet.." Troy said concerned "…Worried about Jayden?"

"Ah, yeah…" She nodded

"Fair enough…" He smiled, taking her hand, squeezing it lightly "…Would you like me to stay for a little while?"

"You don't have to do that Troy, your already taking me home…"

"I want to…" He smiled "…Unless you want me to leave"

"No, no…" She smiled "…The company would be good" She nodded

"Good, cause I wasn't gunna take no for an answer anyway" Troy smiled

"Oh really?" Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and nodded "…Well then Mr. Bolton, lucky I said yes"

"Very lucky…" Troy chuckled, pulling up at Sharpay's house not long after, he turned the car off, jumping out. Gabriella smiled, getting out of the car, grabbing her bag on the way "…Come on" Troy smiled, taking her hand, before they headed up to the house

"Aunty!.. We're here" Gabriella called out, once they got inside

Carrie headed out to Gabriella with Jayden "…Thank god…I think he needs his big sister" She said, handing Jayden over.

Gabriella grabbed him gently after she let go of Troy's hand "…My poor Jay…" She sighed, rocking him gently "…Stop crying bubba" She said quietly, kissing his forehead gently

"I have to go out quickly…But I should only be a couple of hours" Carrie explained

"That's fine Aunty…Troy's here anyway" Gabriella said

"Okay, well good luck…He's been crying for a little while and he has a fever so try and keep him cool"

"I will…" Gabriella nodded, before heading into the lounge room with Jayden, she was worried

"Brie, let me take your bag…" Troy offered, walking after her. He caught up, gently taking her bag off her shoulder

"Thanks…" She smiled weakly, sitting on the lounge, rocking Jayden still "…Settle down Bud"

Troy smiled, sitting on the coffee table in front of Gabriella "…Your gunna be a great Mum when you have kids" Troy nodded

Gabriella smiled weakly, looking down at Jayden…She was a Mum, he just didn't know that "…Thanks"

"Your welcome, its true…Your really good with him, I know why your Mum trusted you enough to bring him with you"

Gabriella smiled, moving Jayden so his head was resting on her shoulder, he wouldn't stop crying…Worrying Gabriella even more. She sighed a little, rubbing his back "…Come on baby boy, its okay"

"Did you need me to do something?"

"Um…Can you get me a damp face washer?" Gabriella asked

"Sure…I'll be right back" Troy smiled, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Gabriella stood up with Jayden, rocking him slightly still, she rubbed his back in an attempt to settle him down. Not long after Troy walked back in with the face washer "…Here you go Brie" He smiled, handing it to her

"Thanks…" She sighed a little, moving Jayden again, gently pressing the washer against his forehead "…My poor Jay"

"He'll be okay…" Troy nodded, putting his arm around Gabriella's waist, kissing the side of her head "…He's strong like his sister". Gabriella just nodded, still looking at Jayden, she felt terrible "…Come sit down" He sighed, leading her back over to the lounge, he sat her down before sitting beside her

"I wish he'd stop crying…" Gabriella sighed

"Just give it time Brie, if he's sick he cant tell you…He's only little"

"I know, I'm just worried…"

"I know…" Troy nodded, rubbing her back. He didn't like seeing her so upset "…Just stay calm, cause he might get more upset knowing your upset"

Gabriella nodded, setting the washer down "…I might run him a bath, see if that cools him down"

"Okay, you go do that and I'll hold him…See if I can get him to settle" Troy said, taking Jayden gently "…Go" He smiled

Gabriella smiled gratefully, standing up and heading out of the room. She could trust Troy, she knew that…He had a little sister, plus he seemed to know what he was talking about. After she grabbed Jayden's bath she headed into the bathroom, running the water into the little plastic tub. She smiled, hearing footsteps after a minute or so, looking behind her she saw Troy and a fully undressed Jayden standing in the doorway "..Hey" She smiled

"Did you know your little brother is very well equipped?"

Gabriella giggled a little…Such a boy thing to say "…Does it really matter?…He's only a few weeks old Troy" She smiled

"So?…" He chuckled, walking over to her "…This boy is going to have _a lot_ of girlfriends" He smiled, kneeling beside Gabriella "…Hey little man?" I asked, looking down at Jayden

Gabriella smiled, watching them…She wanted to tell Troy right then and there that Jayden was her son but she just couldn't bring herself to do it "…How did you get him to stop crying?"

"After I undressed him he settled down…" Troy shrugged "…Little man was just hot"

"Well thank you…" Gabriella smiled "…You can bath him if you like"

"Sure…" Troy smiled, putting Jayden carefully in the little bath Gabriella had run for him. Gabriella smiled, looking down at Jayden, he seemed a lot better although she could tell there was still something wrong, he just didn't look right to her. "…You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanna know what's wrong with my baby bo-..Brother"

Troy nodded "…I understand, when my little sister was sick it broke my heart, then the little bugger gave it to me" He chuckled

"Aww…" Gabriella smiled "…Poor Troy"

"It wouldn't of been so poor Troy if I had someone as amazing as you looking after me" He smiled, Gabriella smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek "…What was that for?" Troy chuckled

"Being so sweet…" Gabriella smiled "…You're the sweetest guy I've ever met" She nodded

"Your welcome, you deserve it…" He smiled, gently splashing water over Jayden's stomach "…He's so cute"

"Yeah…" Gabriella smiled, resting her head on Troy's shoulder, she was kinda tired…Seemed to be all the time now. "…I'm lucky I can call him family" _My son_

Troy smiled, kissing the top of her head quickly, before looking back at Jayden "…I'd say so" He nodded, watching the little boy "…Someone's tired from all that crying" He chuckled a little

"I'll grab him a towel…" Gabriella smiled, standing up…She headed over to the linen cupboard, grabbing a towel for Jayden, before going back and kneeling next to Troy "…Pass him here"

Troy smiled, gently picking Jayden up, laying him in the towel, Gabriella wrapped him up, pulling him close to her "..You look so cute with him" Troy smiled, standing up, holding his hands out

"Thank you…" She smiled back, taking his hand, pulling herself up "…For everything. I know you said to stop thanking you but you've been so good" She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek

"Like I said, your welcome…It was my pleasure, if at any time you need something…Even if you just need someone to talk to…Let me know" He nodded

"I'll keep that In mind…" Gabriella smiled, as they headed out of the bathroom.

Troy followed Gabriella into their room, watching as she went and laid Jayden on the bed "…Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, thank you…" Gabriella smiled, heading over to where Jayden's baby stuff was kept "…You've done enough"

"I like helping…" Troy smiled, heading over to Jayden, sitting beside him.

"Thank you…But I can do it" Gabriella smiled, grabbing a nappy before heading back over to the bed. She dried Jayden off, before putting the nappy on him. She picked him up carefully, sitting beside Troy "…Better Bud?" She smiled, gently kissing his forehead

"Yes sissy…" Troy said in a baby voice, making Gabriella giggle "…I'm glad your happy" He smiled

"Its cause of you…" She smiled, looking over at him

"Well I'm glad I could help…" Troy smiled

"Lay down with us…" Gabriella said, before moving gently laying Jayden in the middle of the bed, laying beside him. Troy smiled, laying on the other side of him "…I'm glad you drove me home…You've made my afternoon better" She smiled

Troy smiled back, taking her hand and lacing their fingers "…I'm glad I drove you home too.." He nodded "..Listen…Brie, about what Chad said this morning.."

"Troy its fine…"

"I just want you to know if you ever wanna tell me why it upset you, cause I know it did, I'm here to listen…" He nodded "…If you don't wanna tell me, then that's fine too just know I'm here for you"

Gabriella smiled weakly "…Thanks Troy…I might tell you one day"

Troy smiled and nodded "..I'm not gunna force you but sometimes telling someone helps…And I'm here to listen"

"It means a lot that you care so much…" Gabriella nodded "…And who knows where we'll be in the near future…Maybe we'll be to the point where I can share it with you"

"Well wherever we are…I'm sure its gunna be a great place.. And I'm sure I'll still be telling you the same thing…Tell me when your ready" He nodded

Gabriella smiled, yawning a little "…Thank you" She said, looking down at Jayden quickly, it made her happy he was sleeping…Meant he was doing okay for now.

"Get some sleep Brie, your tired" Troy smiled, letting go of her hand, rubbing her side gently

Gabriella shook her head "…I cant, Jayden wont be asleep for long"

"I'm here…I can look after him while you have a rest" Troy nodded

"No its fine…" Gabriella smiled "…I'm not lumping him on you"

"Its not lumping, I want to look after him"

"Fine…An hour. And if he gets too upset you wake me up" Gabriella nodded

"Promise…" Troy smiled, still rubbing her side "…Now.. Sleep"

Gabriella smiled, closing her eyes…She was comfortable and tired. So it wasn't too long before she fell asleep. Troy kissed her forehead gently, smiling. He was falling hard for her…He knew that

"Bud…Shhh, your sisters still sleeping" Troy whispered, rocking Jayden to stop him from crying

Gabriella groaned lightly, before she opened her eyes slowly. Seeing the site in front of her made her smile. Troy was pacing around the room, rocking Jayden gently, whispering trying to get him to stop crying. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes "…Hey" She croaked, her throat a little dry

"Hey…Lay back down Brie…" Troy sighed a little "…Sorry, I tried to get him to settle down"

"Its okay…He's probably hungry" She smiled tiredly, standing up

"Let me make him a bottle…Here you hold him" Troy nodded, gently handing Jayden to Gabriella "..Relax" He smiled, before heading out of the room

Gabriella smiled, sitting down on the bed "…Hey little man, Mummy loves you" She whispered, kissing Jayden's cheek. She smiled when he started to settle a little…He knew who his Mum was. She picked his dummy up, putting it in his mouth…She knew he was hungry when he started crying after he realized there was no milk.

"I'm back…With milk!" Troy smiled, walking back into her room after he heated up a bottle for Jayden

Gabriella smiled "…Thanks" She said, taking the bottle.. She checked the temperature, out of habit, before putting the teat in Jayden's mouth

"Your welcome…" Troy smiled, sitting beside her "…Little dude was hungry" He said, watching Jayden

"Yeah…" Gabriella nodded, scratching her nose a little

"Your cute…" Troy chuckled

"Thank you…" Gabriella smiled, crossing her legs "…How long was I asleep for?"

"A couple of hours…You still look a little tired though"

"I'll be fine…" She smiled "…I'm use to it"

"Okay, if your sure" Troy smiled, putting his arm around her…He liked touching her and he knew if she didn't like it she'd tell him.

"I'm sure…" She smiled "…You've done heaps for me today…I'll be fine"

"I haven't done heaps Brie…" Troy smiled ".. I done a sufficient amount" He nodded

Gabriella smiled, putting Jayden's bottle down, before sitting him up and burping him "…Your cute"

"Your cuter.." He nodded, watching her "…And your amazing"

"Don't lie.." Gabriella smiled, looking down at Jayden when he let out a little burp "…Good boy" She smiled

Troy chuckled a little "…Piggy.." He joked "…Hey JJ?" He asked, gently running his finger under his chin

Gabriella smiled "…JJ?"

"Well…Yeah.." Troy smiled, shrugging "…I hope that's okay"

"Of course it is, Troy" She smiled "…I love it"

"Good.. Cause that's my name for him.. And no one else is allowed to call him that"

"Okay.." Gabriella giggled "…I'll be sure to send the memo out"

Troy chuckled "..Good"

Gabriella smiled and nodded checking Jayden's nappy before she stood up. She headed over, laying Jayden down in his crib gently, before going back over and sitting next to Troy "…You're the best, seriously.. No joke" She smiled, gently resting her hand on the side of his face ".. I wish there was more guys like you around"

"Why do you need more, when you've got me?" He smiled, pulling her close

"True…" She smiled, moving her arms around his waist, resting against him. She giggled a little when Troy hooked one of his arms under her legs, moving them so they were laying down "…You should consider yourself lucky… I haven't been this close with a guy in months, I've hardly let any touch me" She sighed a little

"Well I feel extremely lucky.." He nodded ".. Even knowing a beautiful girl like you makes me feel lucky, but you letting me get close?…That's a bonus" He smiled, kissing her forehead

Gabriella smiled, hugging him tightly "…I cant stop saying it.. Your so sweet" She mumbled, closing her eyes

"Just truthful.." He smiled, rubbing her back. He knew she was still tired, and plus? Jayden was full, clean and tired as well.. So he knew she's probably sleep again. "…I cant wait till Friday.. I get you to myself for a whole night"

Gabriella smiled tiredly, drifting off "…Me either" She mumbled

Troy smiled when he heard her breathing even out, she was asleep.. He laid there quietly. Closing his own eyes, might as well get some sleep.

**Okay, done! :D…I'm happy with this chapter, hopefully you guys like the Troyella-ness. I thought it was quiet cute and its been a long time coming all this cuteness. The next chapter will be the date.. Yay! Excited for that…If you guys have any ideas on what the date should be.. Make sure you review and if I like your idea.. I'll use it :P.. So please review and tell me what you think about the chapter!.. **


	14. Date Night

**Thanks for the reviews guys…Still not an overly big amount but I'm happy with the people that do review, you guys make me smile :D. So thank you so much! Here is the next chapter… The date! **

**Oh btw! Brad and Kaitlyn.. Are a couple of characters that me and my bestie Em (SmileySophina) created :P**

**Brad is Liam Hemsworth & Kaitlyn is Miley Cyrus**

**Chapter 12- Date night**

Troy stood nervously in front of his bathroom mirror, fixing his hair…He had to have it perfect, not that it wasn't always perfect, but tonight it had to be _perfect_. Tonight was his date with Gabriella!… And he defiantly didn't wanna stuff it up.

"Troy! Your gunna be late.." He heard his Mum call out from downstairs

He sighed, moving a bit of his fringe "…That'll do" He muttered, before heading out of the bathroom, downstairs

"Oh Troy!"

"Not now Mum…I gotta go" Troy said, going over and grabbing his truck keys

"Oh Troy, no…You are not taking her out in your piece of crap you call a truck"

"Mum! Don't pay out the truck"

"Here, take my car…It actually runs properly" She said, getting her keys from her pocket, handing them to Troy

Troy groaned, but he had to admit he was kinda glad… He didn't wanna take Gabriella out in his truck…Even he knew it was falling apart, but it just needed some attention.

"A thank you would do fine…" His Mum smiled, kissing his cheek "…Now go, and make sure you look after that girl"

"I will Mum…" He nodded, before heading out the front. He had one stop before he had to pick Gabriella up

"Gabi, you look fine" Sharpay nodded

"But I look fat.." _Stupid baby fat_

"You do not look fat Gabi…Your stomach looks amazing"

"I need to start walking" Gabriella frowned, poking her stomach

"Don't think about that now, you have a date coming over…" Sharpay smiled, fixing Gabriella's hair a little

"I'm gunna cancel" Gabriella said, heading over to her phone

"Whoa!…No" Sharpay shook her head, going over and grabbing the phone off Gabriella "…Troy's looking forward to this as much as you are"

"I'm not so sure…Maybe after a few runs around the block"

"Gabi, your not fat…" Sharpay shook her head, moving a piece of her hair "…Your beautiful.." She smiled, before hearing the door "…And the man at the door will agree with me"

"Man?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow

"Boy…Grown boy" Sharpay corrected "…I'm gunna go get the door" She nodded, before heading out of the room

Gabriella shook her head, she was very nervous. Before she headed downstairs she made sure everything was in place and looking nice. Once she was…Satisfied she headed out of the room with her bag, downstairs.

"Here she comes…" Sharpay smiled at Troy, hearing Gabriella

Troy looked over towards the staircase, time seemed to slow down. Like a corny love movie, he couldn't help but smile, very widely. Gabriella looked…Perfect to him.

"Hey…" He smiled, walking over and kissing her cheek

"Hey…" Gabriella blushed

"You look…Amazing" He smiled, taking her hand and lacing their fingers

"Thank you…" she smiled "…You look handsome"

Troy smiled, chuckling a little "…Thank you gorgeous, shall we get going?"

"We shall…" Gabriella smiled "…Bye Shar"

"Bye guys, have fun" Sharpay smiled, watching them head out the door, closing the door after a minute

Troy smiled, opening the passenger door for Gabriella "..Thank you" she smiled, getting in the seat

"Your welcome," Troy smiled, closing her door before going around to the drivers side, and getting in

Gabriella looked around the car, she thought it looked a bit old to be one of siblings' cars "..Is this your parents car?" She asked after he got in

"Yeah.. Well my Mums" He smiled, starting the car after he put his belt on

"Its nice.." Gabriella smiled

"Not as nice.. Or amazing.. As my truck" Troy smiled

"No, of course not…" Gabriella smiled… Being sarcastic of course "..Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…" Troy smiled, taking her hand and lacing their fingers

"It better be fancy.." Gabriella joked

"It is.." Troy smiled

"Noooo…" Gabriella laughed "…I was only joking.. We can go to McDonalds or something"

"We are most defiantly _not_ going to McDonalds" Troy chuckled

"Tell me then" Gabriella giggled

"No.." Troy laughed "..We're nearly there anyway"

Gabriella smiled, looking out the window.. It was the first time she'd really been at this part of town.. The last week she'd only been going to school from home and back again "..Its nice at night around here.. New York has too many lights"

Troy smiled "..Your gorgeous"

"That was random.." Gabriella smiled, looking over at him

"Random.. But completely true" He smiled, squeezing Gabriella's hand lightly, pulling into the restaurant not long after. He parked the car, before jumping out, heading around to Gabriella's side

"Thank you kind gentleman" Gabriella smiled, taking Troy's hand and getting out of the car after he opened the door for her

"Your welcome beautiful lady.." Troy smiled, kissing her cheek

"Stop.." Gabriella laughed, as they headed into the restaurant

"Well, well, well.. If it isn't my oh-so-annoying cousin" Troy heard behind him, before his hair was being touched.. No touching the hair!

"Fuck off Brad.." Troy laughed, pushing his cousin away

"Who have we got here?" Brad smiled, taking Gabriella's hand, kissing the back of it

Gabriella smiled a little, moving closer to Troy, pulling her hand away after Brad kissed it

"Bradley! Your scaring the poor girl" Kaitlyn said, taking his hand

"Sorry.." Brad laughed "..Dude its been ages since we hung out.. Now I know why, you got a girlfriend! Its about time"

"She's not my girlfriend.." Troy shook his head "..We're just.. Close friends" He nodded, keeping Gabriella close.. He knew Brad would've made her a little uncomfortable.. He was only being nice but Gabriella still got frightened.. He knew that

"What's your name babe?" Kaitlyn smiled

"Gabriella.." Gabriella said, quietly

"Cute.." Kaitlyn smiled

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked curiously

"We were over at the park.. Just chillin' and we saw your car pull up" Brad nodded ".. So we thought we'd come over and say hi"

"Fair enough.." Troy nodded

"What are you two doing here?.. At this fancy restaurant?" Brad questioned

"We're on a date.." Troy answered

"Oooooh.." Brad teased

"Shut up.." Troy laughed "..We gotta go.. We have reservations"

"Man you went all out cus.." Brad smiled "..Have fun.. Don't you two crazy kids have too much fun though" He laughed before him and Kaitlyn headed off

"Nice meeting you Gabriella.." Kaitlyn called over her shoulder, before jumping on Brads back

"You too.." Gabriella smiled shyly

"Come on.." Troy smiled, leading Gabriella inside "..Sorry about my cousins behavior"

"Its fine," Gabriella nodded

"He'll be getting a stern talking to.."

"Are you his cousin… Or his father?" Gabriella giggled

"Shush you.." Troy chuckled, opening the door for her

"Thank you.." Gabriella smiled, heading inside, Troy following behind her "..Wow.. This place looks expensive.. Maybe we should go somewhere else"

"No.." Troy laughed, leading her over to the front desk

"Evening sir, how may I help you"

"We have reservations… Table of two.. For Bolton" Troy smiled

"Ah.. Bolton, follow me" He smiled, picking up two menus before leading them through the restaurant

Gabriella smiled, looking around the restaurant as they walked through. Everything looked so fancy.. So.. Not her. But she liked it, she had to admit she liked the feeling that a guy was actually taking her somewhere nice.. Not just some dingy park for fish and chips. She hadn't actually realized where they were going till they started walking up a flight of stairs "..Um, Troy.. Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Troy smiled

They got to the next level of the restaurant heading over to a set of doors, the waiter led them outside to a little balcony that was set up with fairy lights and a table that had two place settings.

"Wow.." Gabriella said quietly "..This is.. Amazing" She smiled, sitting down on a chair when Troy pulled it out for her "..Thank you"

"Your welcome.." Troy smiled, going and sitting in the other seat, smiling even wider when Gabriella looked around, she had a look on her face that said she was extremely happy with his choice in restaurant

"How did you organize this?" Gabriella asked, looking at him

"I have contacts.." Troy chuckled, reaching his hand over the table, taking Gabriella's before he laced their fingers

Gabriella smiled shyly, squeezing his hand lightly "..Its gorgeous" She nodded, looking out over the balcony "..The view is amazing"

"Not half as amazing or gorgeous as you" Troy smiled

"Stop.." Gabriella giggled, blushing lightly

"Its true.." Troy chuckled "..I don't say things that I don't think aren't true"

"Your really sweet Troy… I don't know why you like me" She smiled weakly

"Cause your amazing.. And gorgeous.. And, well I could go on for hours but first.. You have to check out the menu at this place… Its amazing" He smiled

"Okay.." Gabriella smiled, looking down at the menu the waiter had sat in front of her "..Mmm, they do sound amazing"

"Told you.." Troy smiled

"I think I might get the chicken" Gabriella nodded

"Good choice.. Me too" Troy nodded, telling the waiter what they wanted before handing him the menus "..I know what we're getting for dessert" He smiled at Gabriella

"Oh, do you now?" She smiled

"I certainly do.. And I'm not telling you" He chuckled

"Why?.. Its just dessert" Gabriella giggled

"Because.. I don't wanna tell you" Troy laughed

"Mean.." She pouted

"Don't pout… It doesn't suit you" Troy smiled, kissing the back of her hand. Gabriella tried not to smile, but he was being so sweet he was making it hard ".. I can see your trying not to smile" Troy chuckled

"Shh.." Gabriella giggled, covering her face with her free hand

"Your so cute.." Troy smiled

They sat talking for about fifteen minutes before their food was brought up to them "Sorry about the wait.. Here's your meals.." The waiter smiled, setting their food in front of them

"Thank you.." Troy smiled, letting go of Gabriella's hand that he was still holding

"Your welcome.. I'll be back soon to collect your plates" He said, before walking back inside

Troy smiled and nodded, before starting to eat "..I'm glad you like it here"

"I don't like it.." Gabriella shook her head

"Oh.." Troy frowned a little

"Wait, I didn't finish.." Gabriella smiled "..I love it"

"God, you scared me for a second.." Troy laughed a little "..I thought you were gunna say you hate it and then get up and leave or something"

"Are you kidding?.. This is the nicest date I've _ever_ been on" Gabriella nodded "..The last date I went on?.." Gabriella bit her lip a little "..I- Um.. It was a-at this"

"Stop.." Troy said, shaking his head, he could tell she was upset or nervous about talking about it "…Its fine, you don't have to tell me" He smiled

"No.. I.. I want to" she nodded "…It was at this um.. Park.. It was so gross, the bench we sat on was broken.. And we had cold fish and chips"

"That doesn't even sound like a date, it sounds like you went to a park with some random"

"That's about all it was.." Gabriella smiled a little "..I only went out with the guy cause I thought he was cute.. Big mistake"

"I hope that's not why your on a date with me.. I mean.. I know I'm incredibly good looking.." Troy smiled, causing Gabriella to giggle "..That's what I like to hear"

"Thank you.." She smiled "..And no.. That's not why I'm going on a date with you.. Like you said earlier you could go on for hours about me.. About what I have no idea.. But that's not the point.. Your amazing.. I'm pretty sure I could go on for days about you" Gabriella nodded

Troy smiled "..I could go on for hours about your personality, how gorgeous you look… How talented you are, how cute your little brother is cause he looks so much like you" He nodded "…The list would go on for ever"

Gabriella smiled, sitting her knife and fork down, taking a sip of her drink "..You are.. So amazing"

"No.. I'm pretty sure I'm just telling the truth" Troy smiled. They talked more as they ate, about school.. Gabriella having to move into their house soon. Jayden. Everything.. Apart from Life In New York, Troy knew it was a touchy subject for Gabriella and she'd talk when or if she was ready

"I'm so full.." Gabriella laughed a little, setting her knife and fork down

"Noooo… We still have dessert to eat" Troy chuckled

"Troy, its gunna cost you a fortune"

"I don't mind.. Your worth every scent" Troy smiled

Gabriella's smiled, leaning over and kissing Troy's cheek "..How do you exsist?"

"Well I thought you'd know this story… When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much.." Troy chuckled

Gabriella giggled "..Don't be smart, I know that story.. I meant, how are you so sweet?"

"That's just me" Troy smiled, shrugging "…Again.. I only tell the truth"

"But I don't see it, you must be on drugs or something"

"I am most defiantly not on drugs.." Troy chuckled "…You're a little insecure… And you don't need to be" He shook his head

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella sighed "…You just don't know what I've been through… It took a toll on my whole outlook on life"

"No.. I understand"

"See.. You don't.." Gabriella frowned ".. No one does, I understand if you wanna end the night early.. I'm just gunna go to the bathroom quickly, excuse me" She sighed, getting up and heading to the bathroom

Troy frowned, then realized Gabriella had gotten up.. He followed her inside but she was already in the bathroom.. He walked over, waiting outside the door for her

Inside the bathroom Gabriella was standing at the sink, looking at her reflection. She had to admit her make up looked pretty good for once. She fixed her dressed before taking a deep breath, she needed to stop being so negative… Matt was out of her life, kinda.. Apart from his donation of sperm to making Jayden. After a few more minutes of just standing there she headed over to the bathroom door, pulling it open "..Holy sh-" She gasped, her hand flying to her chest

"Sorry.." Troy frowned "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Gabriella smiled weakly "…I just needed to take a breather"

"I'm really sorry if I upset you…I feel terrible, that's the last thing I wanna do"

"No.. You didn't upset me… I upset me, by arguing with you. Your being so sweet and I'm just being a.. Downer"

"Your not a downer.." Troy smiled, taking her hand ".. I understand.. Well.. I know you've had a tough time, Sharpay told me you had been through some rough stuff, so you don't have to explain"

Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded, lacing their fingers "…Thank you for tonight, I've had an amazing time"

"Well I'm glad…" Troy smiled "…Did you wanna stay for dessert?… Or go home?"

"Well I don't wanna go home yet, I wanna make the most of tonight.." Gabriella smiled "..But I wanna go somewhere else for dessert" She nodded

"Yeah?.. You sure you don't wanna stay here"

"Troy, I've loved having dinner with you…Its been.. Absolutely perfect, I couldn't of asked for a better date night.." Gabriella smiled ".. But tonight's gunna cost you an arm and a leg as it is.. Lets go somewhere a little less.. Expensive"

"Brie.. I already said you were wo-"

"You can spend all the cents you want on me…At McDonalds…" Gabriella interrupted "…I want a McFlurry.. I've been craving one for days" She smiled

"Okay.." Troy chuckled

"It'll be the perfect ending.. To the most amazing night" Gabriella smiled

"Come on gorgeous" Troy smiled, leading her down the stairs, back towards the ground floor of the restaurant. Gabriella smiled, following Troy over to the front desk of the restaurant "..Why don't you meet me out the front?" Troy asked, turning to Gabriella

"Don't want me to see the price?" She smiled

"Well.. You could.. But I know your gunna feel bad.. Even thought it wont cost that much" Troy chuckled "..So go meet me out the front" He smiled, kissing her cheek

"Okay.." Gabriella smiled, squeezing his hand a little before she headed out the front to his car. She smiled a little seeing Brad and Kaitlyn standing near it "..Hey" She said shyly

"Gabriella, right?" Brad asked

"Yeah.." She nodded

"Wow, Brad… That's gotta be a first, remembering a girls name" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes

"Aren't you two going out?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah.." Kaitlyn laughed "..I meant other girls names"

"Don't listen to her…She likes to tease" Brad smiled, nudging Kaitlyn a little

"Shush you.." Kaitlyn laughed, before looking over at Gabriella "..He's very dirty minded, just ignore him"

Gabriella smiled a little "…Its okay, teenage boys right?"

"Right.." Kaitlyn laughed

"Hey!" Brad said

"Shhh, babe.." Kaitlyn smiled "..I still love you"

"Good.." Brad smiled, pulling her closer, kissing her quickly

"Aww.. Is that all I get?" Kaitlyn pouted, moving her hand under Brads shirt, pulling him closer to her

"Break it up you pair.." Gabriella heard Troy's voice saying from behind her

"Shh.." Brad said, before he kissed Kaitlyn

Gabriella smiled a little, looking away. She didn't wanna seem rude.. She looked over at Troy when she felt his arm wrap around her waist "..You okay?" He asked quietly, smiling when she nodded "..Good" He said, kissing the side of her head softly

"Yeah.." Gabriella smiled

"Will you two please get off my car?" Troy laughed, kicking Brads leg a little

"Dude!" Brad groaned, after he pulled away from Kaitlyn "Look.. If you stop making out, I'll shout you both an ice cream" Troy nodded, unlocking his car

"Sweet! Free ice cream and a free ride!" Brad smiled, heading to the back of the car

"Whoa.. Don't you have your own car?"

"Nah.. Dad took it for the night"

"Can I get you an ice cream some other night then?" Troy sighed

"Troy its fine.." Gabriella nodded "..Let them come, I don't mind"

"Are you sure?" Troy frowned

"Completely.." Gabriella smiled, heading to get in the passenger seat

Troy sighed a little and nodded, heading to the drivers side.. Once everyone was in the car he started it, heading to the nearest McDonalds. Gabriella grabbed Troy's free hand, lacing their fingers.. She liked holding his hand.

"You su-"

"Troy stop.." Gabriella giggled "..Its fine, I'm completely sure"

"Okay.." He smiled and nodded

"Plus, its not like we only have tonight" She shrugged

Troy raised an eyebrow "..Are you suggesting we go on another date Miss Montez?" He asked

"Maybe.." Gabriella smiled shyly "..If you'd like to"

"Nahh.. I don't think I'd like to" Troy shook his head

"Oh.." Gabriella frowned

"I'd love to.." He smiled

"Hey!" Gabriella giggled, hitting his chest lightly "..Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry.." Troy laughed, pulling into the McDonalds car park "..You should've seen the look on your face.. It looked so cute" He smiled "..And pays you back for doing it to me earlier"

"Shh.." She smiled, jumping a little when Brads head popped up between their seats

"You two.. Seem like more than friends"

"Brad drop it.." Troy said, a little annoyed.. Getting out of the car once he'd turned it off

"Dude!.." Brad said, getting out after him "..I'm just having a joke around.. You know me"

"Can you please drop it?" Troy asked quietly, seeing Gabriella and Kaitlyn get out of the car "..I really like this girl and she gets a bit uncomfortable about that kinda stuff.. So please, I'm begging you to… Shut… The fuck up"

"Okay.. Okay" Brad sighed "..Sorry, I didn't realise you liked her this much"

"Thank you.." Troy nodded, smiling at Gabriella when her and Kaitlyn walked over "..Ready gorgeous?" He asked, kissing her cheek

"Why cant you be nice like that?" Kaitlyn asked, slapping Brad on the chest

"Oww.. Just cause my cousin is romantic and I'm not" He said, taking Kaitlyn's hand

"Your lucky I'm not into completely mushy stuff.." She smiled, leaning against him

"Very lucky.." He chuckled, kissing the side of her head

"Come on love birds.." Troy smiled, before they headed into the store

"So where are you from Gabriella?" Kaitlyn asked

"New York.." Gabriella nodded

"Wow.. That's awesome!" Kaitlyn smiled

"Here we go.." Brad rolled his eyes

"Shush you.." Kaitlyn laughed

"Do you want to go there?" Gabriella asked

"One time.." Kaitlyn shrugged "..I love shopping.. And well.. New York and shopping are kinda.. Conjoined" She smiled

"The shopping is pretty.. Amazing" Gabriella smiled

"Stop.." Kaitlyn laughed "..I'm jealous already"

Gabriella giggled "..Sorry"

"Its fine.." Kaitlyn smiled, as the walked to the front counter

"Just a McFlurry Brie?" Troy asked

"Yes please.." Gabriella smiled

"You go with Kaitlyn and find us a table and Brad and I will get the ice creams" He smiled, kissing her cheek

"Come on babe" Kaitlyn smiled, taking Gabriella's hand, leading her over to the tables "..So.. You and Troy"

"What about us?" Gabriella smiled, sitting down

Kaitlyn sat opposite her "..What about the fact you two are closer than.. Hmm.. Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!.. And they've been dating for five years or something like that.. You and Troy only just met!.. Well I'm assuming anyway"

"Yeah, we met a week ago" Gabriella smiled "..And its honestly been one of the best weeks of my life"

"That's cute…And even though he's not my relation.. I'm glad that Troy's as happy as he is.. He's had a lot of let downs in his life"

"I wont let him down.. At least not on purpose" Gabriella shook her head

"Good to hear.. Brads very protective of Troy.." Kaitlyn nodded "..And vice versa.. They've gotta be the closest cousins I've ever met.." She laughed "..More like brothers"

"That's cute.." Gabriella smiled

"Yeah, and considering Troy's closest brother.. Like his favourite brother.. Lives a fair way away Brads the next best thing"

Gabriella smiled and nodded "..I think its good when boys are like that.. Its really cute.. And good to see"

"Yeah.." Kaitlyn smiled "..Speak of the devils" She laughed, before the boys sat down

"Talking about us Miss Stewart?" Brad smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders

"Maybe Mr. Cooper.." Kaitlyn laughed

"What were you talking about?" He smiled

"None of your business mister"

"Here's your ice cream Brie" Troy smiled, sitting it in front of her

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled politely, before she started to eat the ice cream

"Your welcome.." Troy smiled, watching her a little before he started to eat his own ice cream

"Mmm.. Ice cream" Brad smiled

"Mmm.. Eat it" Kaitlyn laughed, starting to eat her ice cream

"I'm getting there woman" Brad chuckled, before he started eating his own ice cream

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Gabriella asked, looking between Brad and Kaitlyn

"Nearly.. Hmm.. Shit two years" Kaitlyn laughed

"You don't keep track?" Gabriella asked

"You'll soon find out that the only thing Brad and Kaitlyn keep track of?" Troy said "..Is what they're doing after school and whether they require clothing for it… Usually they don't"

"Not true Dude.." Brad laughed "..Okay.. Maybe it's a little true"

"More like a lot true.." Troy laughed "..But enough about that.. Who's enjoying their ice cream?"

"Me Daddy!" Kaitlyn laughed

Gabriella giggled "..He's been a bit fatherly this evening"

"Shh.." Troy chuckled "..Eat your ice cream girly"

"Or what?" She smiled

"Or I'll do this" Troy smiled, putting some ice cream on his spoon, putting it on her nose

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed

"Gabriella!" He mimicked. Gabriella smiled, putting some ice cream on her own spoon, flicking it at him…Getting it on his cheek. "..Hey!" He laughed, flicking some back at her, but instead of getting Gabriella? He accidentally flicked it at Brad's face

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Sorry dude.. Accident" Troy laughed

"Yeah?.. Well so was this" Brad smiled, flicking him back

"Uncalled for!"

"Aww.. I get left out" Kaitlyn pouted, crossing her arms

"Sorry baby.." Brad smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders again "..Here" He said, flicking the lid off his ice cream before he dumped it on her hair

"Brad!" She said shocked

"Your not left out now.." He chuckled, kissing her cheek

"You're an ass" Kaitlyn laughed, picking up her ice cream, it was just an ice cream cone, sticking it on his nose "..Much better babe" She smiled

"Lick it off.." He laughed, pulling the cone off his nose, leaning closer to her

Kaitlyn laughed, licking the ice cream off "..Better?"

"Much.." Brad smiled, kissing her, pulling her closer when she kissed back

"Okay, you two.. Break it up" Troy said, kicking Brads leg under the table

Brad groaned, pulling away "..F*ck you"

"I'm sure you'd love to.." Troy chuckled

"That's my job thank you" Kaitlyn laughed

Gabriella smiled a little, she actually wasn't really nervous when they were talking about sex and stuff.. Maybe she was getting over her fear?

"You okay Brie?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" She smiled "..Thanks"

"Your welcome.." He smiled, kissing her cheek

"Aww.. Isn't that just adorable!" Brad said sarcastically

"Don't be mean.." Kaitlyn smiled, hitting his chest "..It is.. And you should just shhh"

"You should just shhh.." Brad laughed

"You both should shhh.." Troy smiled

"Gabriella Montez!" They heard a voice yell from the restaurant door

"Great.." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes "..it's the ice queen"

Gabriella looked behind her, and sure enough there was Sharpay, standing in her pink pyjamas, hair a mess, holding a crying Jayden.. Gabriella got up quickly, heading over and taking Jayden off Sharpay, rocking him "..What happened?"

"We've been trying to call you for ages! He's been crying non stop for hours.. Mum wanted you to come home.. And you said you'd answer"

"I'm sorry Sharpay, I must've left my phone in the car.. How did you even know where we were?"

"I've been driving around for ages looking for you.. Mum's pretty pissed off at you too so you should come home.. Like now"

"But, I don't want to.." Gabriella frowned "..I'm having fun.. I can get Troy to drop me off"

"No.. Mum wants you home now.. Or you can not come home at all"

"Fine.. Real family you guys are" Gabriella shook her head

"What's going on here?" Gabriella heard Kaitlyn's voice behind her

"None of your business slut.." Sharpay snapped

"Oh bring it Evans!" Kaitlyn growled, pushing her a little

"Don't make me hit you Stewart!" Sharpay yelled

Gabriella sighed, heading outside…She didn't want Jayden near fighting. And she couldn't believe Sharpay! Just because she accidentally forgot her phone.. Now she had no where to stay!

"You know I'll rip you apart faster than.."

"..You open your legs?" Sharpay interrupted

Kaitlyn growled, before she lunged at Sharpay, only to be grabbed around the waist from behind.. She knew it'd be Brad, kinda lucky.. Or she literally would've torn Sharpay apart "..Kait, leave her.. She's not worth it"

"Stupid fucking slut!" Kaitlyn yelled, kicking at her as Brad headed outside with her

"Sharpay, where's Gabriella?" Troy asked, walking over to her

"I don't know.. She was right here a second ago" Sharpay shrugged "..But.. I'm here" She smiled

Troy shrugged "..I'm on a date with Gabriella.. And after what you just done to her.. I don't really wanna talk to you" He said, before heading outside

Sharpay groaned, before heading outside to her car "..Stupid Gabriella!" She muttered

"Brad! Put me down" Kaitlyn said angrily "..I need to go find Gabriella"

"Troy's gone to find her.." Brad nodded

"Put. Me. Down"

Brad sighed, putting Kaitlyn down, following after as she walked off "…Gabriella!" She called out, before spotting Troy walking towards the park. She headed off after him, she was worried about Gabriella.. She knew Sharpay was a bitch and Gabriella had only just arrived here and the Ice Queen already attacked her!

Troy sighed, seeing Gabriella sitting on the little platform thing near the flying fox "Brie.." Troy sighed, sitting beside her, putting his arm around her "..Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded, moving Jayden so his head was resting on her shoulder "..I cant believe her though.. I didn't think my Aunty would be like this" She frowned

"Its okay, you can stay at mine.. If you like" Troy shrugged

"Thanks.." She smiled weakly

"Your welcome.. And Sharpay will get what's coming to her" He nodded "..Kaitlyn's pretty pissed off at her"

"I don't want everyone to make a big deal of it.. I'm moving out in the next week or so remember?.. I wont have to deal with it"

"Its not just tonight.. Kaitlyn and Sharpay have both had this rival thing.. They're so much alike"

"Take that back Bolton!.. I'm nothing like that whorebag" Kaitlyn said, sitting on the other side of Gabriella "..Are you okay Gabriella?"

"I'm fine, thank you" She nodded "..Sharpay's never really been like that towards me is all"

"Wait.. You know her?"

"She's my cousin.." Gabriella nodded

"Wow.. I feel so sorry for you.. Stupid bitch cant treat her family like that" Kaitlyn shook her head

"Its fine.. Troy said I can stay with him till I move into my house"

"Troy you sure your Mum will let her stay?"

"If I explain what happened she should" He shrugged

"You know last time you wanted a girl to stay over it ended in disaster" Brad chuckled

"Yeah, but we were gunna have sex" Troy laughed "..I know Gabi doesn't want to and I'm not gunna push that" He shrugged "..Plus.. I don't care if we don't.. Cause I like her enough not to.. A-And sex is the last thing on my mind" He nodded

"Troy, its fine.. You don't have to ramble" Gabriella smiled weakly

"Who's this little guy?" Kaitlyn smiled, gently stroking Jayden's little bit of hair he had

"My little brother.." Gabriella nodded, sighing a little "..What if your Mum wont let me stay?" She asked Troy

"Well I'll stay with you somewhere.." He shrugged

"You don't have to do that.. I can.."

"Stop talking.. Good idea.." Troy nodded ".. Seriously, I can get a hotel room.. With two beds and we can stay the night"

"No, you already paid for my dinner and stuff.."

"I don't mind.." He shrugged

"I do.." Gabriella nodded

"Stop.. Both of you.." Kaitlyn laughed "..If you'd like to, you can stay at mine" She nodded

"Really?" Gabriella smiled a little.. It wasn't that she didn't wanna stay with Troy, she'd prefer that but if his Mum wasn't gunna let her stay she didn't wanna be sleeping on the street with Jayden

"Of course.. I'd love for you to stay over" Kaitlyn smiled

"Kaitlyn doesn't have many girl friends" Brad chuckled

"I'm dangerously close to your 'manhood' if that's what you can call it.." Kaitlyn joked "..So don't make me hurt you" She smiled

"You know you love it when I'm in-"

"Stop!" Kaitlyn laughed "..Not in front of the gorgeous little boy here" She smiled at Jayden

"Did you want a hold?" Gabriella asked

"I'd love a hold!" Kaitlyn smiled "..How old is he?"

"He's a month.." Gabriella nodded, handing Jayden to her carefully

"Aww.. He looks so much like you.. And he's so cute!"

"That's cause he looks like his big sister.." Troy smiled, rubbing Gabriella's side a little, kissing her cheek

"I'm gunna take this little guy on the spinny thing.." Kaitlyn smiled, standing up "..Come on Bradley" She said, grabbing Brads hand before she dragged him over to the little spinning carousel thing (A/N: I have no idea what they're called!)

Gabriella smiled weakly, resting her head on Troy's shoulder "..Even though Sharpay is being like she is.. Tonight's been the best night I've had in ages"

"Good.." He smiled, kissing the top of her head "..I wanted it to be.. Well.. At least one of many best nights"

Gabriella giggled, cuddling into him a little "..Its cold tonight"

"I have a jacket in my car.." Troy smiled, pulling her closer, rubbing her arm a little

"Okay, I might have to get Jayden out of the cold anyway.. I don't want him sick again"

"That's fine.." He smiled, kissing the side of her head "..Kaitlyn! We needa get little man out of the cold!" He called over to her

"Brads fine in the cold!" She called back "..And I was only joking.. He isn't really that little!"

Gabriella giggled "..She's funny" She smiled, as she stood up

"Yeah.." Troy chuckled "..She's defiantly one of a kind, that's for sure"

"Night baby.." Brad smiled, before he kissed Kaitlyn, smiling when she kissed back

"They're all over each other.." Gabriella smiled, looking over at Troy "..Like all the time" She laughed. They were standing near Kaitlyn's front door, Troy had Gabriella's bag while she was holding a sleeping

"You get use to it and just ignore it after a while" Troy chuckled "..Are you sure your gunna be okay here?"

"I'm.. Sorry, we're.." She smiled, looking down at Jayden quickly "..Gunna be fine.. Plus.. We can text.. But I think Kaitlyn's really nice.. And someone I can become close with" She nodded "..So you have nothing to worry about"

"Okay.." He smiled "..What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hanging out with this amazing guy now.." She smiled

"Oh…Okay" He nodded

"I was talking about you.." She giggled

"Oh, well good.." He laughed "..Cause I was gunna ask if you wanted to do something"

"Sounds great.." She smiled, as Jayden started crying

"Don't cry little man.. You have to be good for your big sissy, cause otherwise we wont get to hang out tomorrow if you be naughty" Troy smiled, rubbing his back a little

"Your so cute.." Gabriella smiled "..But he's probably hungry.. I better get him inside so I can feed him"

"Okay, you have a good night.. I'll talk to you later" He smiled, kissing her cheek

"Thank you.." She smiled, taking her bag he was holding.. The others were inside "..For everything, And I cant wait to see you tomorrow" She nodded

"Me either.." He smiled "..Now go" He laughed

"I don't want to.." She giggled, leaning against him a little "..I've had so much fun tonight"

"Aww.." He smiled, hugging her gently "..Me too.. But your little brother has a really loud cry for such a little baby" He laughed

"True.." She smiled, pulling away "..But I'll talk to you later" She nodded

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek quickly again "..Have fun till then.. Brad! Get your ass over here if you want a ride home"

Brad groaned, pulling away from Kaitlyn "..I love you baby.. I'll talk to you later" He nodded, kissing her quickly before heading over to Troy "..Hurry up then"

"Bye.." Troy smiled at Gabriella "..And bye to you too little dude" He smiled at Jayden before he and Brad headed towards his car

Gabriella smiled, heading up to Kaitlyn "..So sad, they had to leave" Kaitlyn laughed, opening the door for her

"Yeah.." Gabriella giggled "..I'm kinda tired though.. And this little one is hungry"

"How come you've got your little brother?" Kaitlyn asked, closing the door after they walked in "..And not your Mum"

"She had to finish some work in New York.. And she couldn't just leave him by himself"

"Fair enough.." Kaitlyn smiled "..Maybe you should feed him" She laughed, pointing to Jayden

Gabriella smiled and nodded, managing to grab a bottle out of the nappy bag "..Kitchen?"

"Just in there.." Kaitlyn smiled, pointing behind her "..Here I'll take this little guy.. While you go heat that up" She nodded, taking Jayden

"Thank you.." Gabriella smiled, heading to the kitchen. Maybe getting kicked out of her Aunty's house wasn't gunna be such a bad thing after all. As long as she had Troy, Kaitlyn and Brad things were gunna be okay.

**Okay, I had to stop it there! This chapter is looooooong, I couldn't even split it in half, I hope you all enjoyed it though! I thought it was cute :P**

**Please review!**


	15. Moving Day

**Chapter 13- Moving Day**

"I'm kinda sad to be leaving.." Gabriella laughed a little, rocking Jayden lightly

"Then don't go!" Kaitlyn smiled, flopping back on her bed "..Its been so much fun having you here" She nodded

"I know, I've had a good time.. Hanging out, watching movies and stuff.. Its been like a holiday but I still have my little brother to look after and we still go to school" She laughed

Kaitlyn laughed and nodded "..Agreed.. And this little guy is cute its like he does something wrong but you cant help to forgive him.." She smiled, stroking Jayden's cheek gently

"Like when he peed on you the other day?" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah like that.." Kaitlyn laughed "..That was so not funny at the time.. He nearly got it in my mouth!"

"That's what made it more funny" Gabriella giggled

"Shh.." Kaitlyn laughed "..It was funny when he done it to Troy.. And got it in that mop he calls hair art"

Gabriella laughed "..Now that.. Was priceless"

"I didn't think he was gunna forgive him.. But he just squealed like a little girl then was fine.."

"Yeah.." Gabriella smiled "..I think that's gotta be like.. One of my top ten memories of all time"

"Same.." Kaitlyn laughed "..Speaking of them they should be here soon"

"Yeah.." Gabriella smiled

"Have you and Troy kissed yet?" Kaitlyn smiled

"No.." Gabriella laughed "..We're not even dating"

"Yeah, but he likes you.. A lot and you like him.. A lot.." Kaitlyn smiled "..And you've been on like ten dates since your first one which was like what?.. Two weeks ago"

"Yeah.."

"Well I'd class that as dating.. Just without the official asking" Kaitlyn smiled, nudging her a little

"Shh.." Gabriella smiled "..I have to bath Jayden quickly.. Can I have him back?" She laughed

"Noooo.." Kaitlyn smiled, standing up "..I'll give him a bath.. You do something else"

"I've got nothing to do.." Gabriella laughed

"Well chill.. I've got him" Kaitlyn nodded, before heading to the bathroom

"Thank you!" She called after her

"Your welcome!" Kaitlyn called back

Gabriella smiled, laying back on the bed, closing her eyes.. She was comfy and tired, comfy and tired enough to start to fall back asleep

"Dude.. Stop complaining" Troy laughed, pulling up at Kaitlyn's

"But I wanna be asleep.." Brad groaned, getting out of the car

"Kaitlyn's here.." Troy smiled, getting out of the car, locking it before they headed up to the house

"Kaitlyn's also not talking to me"

"Why not?"

"Cause.. I may or may not of said that Liam Hemsworth was ugly"

"Dude.." Troy laughed "..That's what your fighting over?"

"Maybe.." He muttered, opening the door before they headed inside

"Dude, he's a stupid celebrity.. She'll get over him" Troy said, as they headed upstairs.. Kaitlyn wouldn't mind them just walking in.. She hated having to answer the door

"Whatever.." Brad laughed, walking into her room "..Oh dude, your girlfriends past out"

"She's not my girlfriend" Troy shook his head "..But she does look cute when she's sleeping" He smiled

"You know she will be.." Brad laughed "..Especially saying stuff like that.. Anyway, I'm gunna go find Kaitlyn and see if I can get back in her good books"

"Good luck with that.." Troy chuckled

Brad smiled and walked off to find Kaitlyn, when he saw her in the bathroom he leaned against the doorframe, watching her

"Who's a good boy?" Kaitlyn smiled at Jayden, gently splashing water on his stomach "..Jayden is.." She giggled "..Don't ever grow up little man"

"He's defiantly not little.." Brad smiled, laughing a little when Kaitlyn jumped "..Sorry Kait"

"Brad!" She growled, chucking the face washer she was holding at him

"Sorry.." He laughed, walking over to her

"Yeah, you better be.." She muttered, looking back at Jayden. Smiling at the baby in the bath.. So cute!

"Kait.." Brad frowned, kneeling behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "..I'm sorry I insulted your.. Guy friend"

"Whatever.."

"You know you love me.." He smiled, kissing her neck a little

"Don't.." Kaitlyn smiled, resting back against him "..You know I cant resist neck kisses"

"Why do you think I use them?" He laughed

"Shh.." She smiled "..Can you grab a towel for me?"

"Sure baby.." Brad smiled, kissing her cheek before he got up to grab a towel

Gabriella groaned a little, rolling on her back "…Oww" She mumbled

"Brie?" Troy asked quietly

Gabriella jumped a little, opening her eyes quickly "..Holy crap" She breathed, her hand flying to her chest

"Sorry Brie.." He smiled, rubbing her side lightly "..I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its okay.." She smiled a little, rubbing her eyes "..I get scared easily"

Troy smiled, kissing her cheek "..How are you beautiful?"

"Better now.." Gabriella smiled, moving closer to him, burying her face in his shirt

"Good.." He smiled, tightening his arms around her a little, kissing the top of her forehead "..Tired?"

"A little.. But I'm moving today.." She smiled weakly "..So I gotta get that out of the way before I sleep"

"You know you can always leave it.. I'm sure Kaitlyn wont mind" He smiled

"I know, but I have to.." She nodded "..Get Jayden settled in"

"That's fine Brie.." Troy smiled "..I understand"

"Thanks.." She smiled

"You know.. You act more like Jayden's Mum than his own Mum" He nodded

Gabriella sighed a little "..Thanks" She forced a smile

"Your welcome.. Why the sigh?"

"No reason.. I better go check on Jayden" She said, sitting up

"Brie, wait.." He sighed, sitting up and hugging Gabriella "..Please ..I ..I wanna ask you something" He nodded

"What is it?"

"Come with me.." I sighed, letting go of her before he stood up, holding his hand out to her

Gabriella hesitantly took his hand, standing up. Letting him lead her out onto the balcony. Just as they were heading out Kaitlyn and Brad walked back into the room, seeing Troy close the doors

"Should we leave them?" Kaitlyn asked "..Who am I kidding?" She laughed, walking over to the balcony doors quietly

Brad chuckled, following after her quietly, standing behind her "..Twenty bucks says he's asking her out" He whispered

"I'm not taking that bet Cooper.." She shook her head

"Fine.. You owe me something else then" He smiled, pulling her back against him

"Later.. Listen for now" She smiled, putting her head closer to the door

"Brie.." Troy smiled, kissing her cheek.. This was kind of a last minute decision! ".. I know we've only known each other for what.. A month?" He nodded, "..But in the last month, I've laughed more than in my entire life.. I've never smiled so much.. Been so happy.." He smiled "..And I know its all because of you.. You've got the most amazing smile, and the most gorgeous laugh.." He said, moving her hair behind her ear "..Your.. Beyond beautiful and by far the most perfect girl I've ever met.. I know you're a little hesitant with stuff and you've got a lot of responsibility but that's apart of what makes you so amazingly great. I love being around you.. And Jayden, I always have so much fun whether we're hanging at the park with Jayden or you and me seeing a movie. Or even just chilling here, I always have an amazing time.. And I love that we're friends.. Really close friends. In such short time we've become so close.." He nodded "..My Mum loves you.. She always asks when your coming over next.." He chuckled a little "..And you might say no.. Cause I know you've been hurt before.."

"Troy.." Gabriella smiled, stepping closer to him "..As much as I love that speech.. Just ask me already" She giggled

"Will you go out with me?" Troy smiled

"Yes.." Gabriella giggled

"Does.. Does that mean I can kiss you?"

"Y.. Yeah" She nodded, hesitantly "..I mi-.. I might be bad though"

"I doubt that.." He smiled widely, before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

Gabriella kissed him back almost straight away, she'd never really had a proper kiss.. Willingly anyway. More like pecks. So this was actually a new experience for her, to have someone as amazing as Troy kiss her so sweetly, she smiled against his lips when he pulled her closer. It meant she was doing a good job, right?

Troy smiled, slipping his hand under the back of Gabriella's shirt, causing an involuntary shiver from her. He pulled her up against his body fully, causing a small moan from both of them. Gabriella was actually rather comfortable with the kiss, feeling things she hadn't felt before. She knew Troy wouldn't push her into anything. But when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth she had to pull away "..I'm sorry" She whispered, looking down at the ground

"Hey.." Troy said softly, hooking his finger under her chin, gently moving her chin up so she was looking at him "..What are you apologizing for?" He smiled

"Not wanting to go any further?" She said shyly

He smiled, kissing her quickly. Causing a smile to pull at Gabriella's lips "..I don't mind. I only just asked you out.. I'm not expecting to do anything straight away"

"Thank you.. So much" She nodded, hugging him "..For being understanding"

"I'm not gunna push you into anything.. If you don't feel like kissing me then you don't even have to do that" He smiled, hugging her back

"Trust me.. After that?.. I don't mind the kissing" She smiled

"Good.." He chuckled, kissing the top of her head "..Now.. I believe Kaitlyn, Brad and I have some moving to do"

"And Gabriella.." Gabriella smiled, looking up at him

"No.." Troy smiled, shaking his head "..Gabriella has some brother sitting to do"

"Troy.." She whined

"Brie.." He mimicked in the same tone "..Your looking after Jayden.. That is all" He smiled

"Not fair.." She pouted

"Yes fair.. " Troy chuckled "..Give me a kiss first"

"I don't know if you deserve one" She smiled

"Noooo.. Now that's not fair" He smiled

"It is so fair.." She nodded, trying to keep a straight face

"Brie! No" He laughed

She couldn't help but smile at his face. Giggling lightly "..Fine" She sighed sarcastically

"Your mean.." He laughed, before he leaned down, kissing her, smiling as she kissed back. He notice something moving out of the corner of his eye, looking over towards the balcony doors. He noticed the curtain move back across. Kaitlyn and Brad. "..We're being watched" He mumbled against Gabriella's lips.

"So?" She smiled against his lips

"I like how you think Montez" He chuckled, kissing her properly again, before they heard the balcony doors be thrown open

"FINALLY!" Kaitlyn nearly yelled, throwing her arms around them both

"Get off.." Troy laughed, after he pulled away from the kiss

"I'm so happy for you two!" Kaitlyn smiled

"Thanks.." Gabriella giggled, resting her head on Troy's chest, smiling when he kissed the top of her head "..We're pretty happy" She nodded

"Good! I'm glad to hear that!" Kaitlyn smiled

"We're right here.. You don't have to yell" Troy chuckled

"Shh.. She's excited" Gabriella smiled

"That's right Bolton.. Your girl told you to shhh" Kaitlyn smiled

"My girl.." Troy smiled, looking down at Gabriella "..I love the sound of that"

"Me too.." Gabriella smiled

"I'm sorry to interrupt the cute moment, but… I believe we have some moving to do" Brad said

"Right.." Troy smiled, pulling away "..Moving" He laughed

"Brad and I will get started.." Kaitlyn smiled "..You two can chill out here for a while.. You've got like.. Five boxes max here so it'll take two seconds"

"Thank you.." Troy smiled, before Gabriella could protest. Watching as Kaitlyn and Brad headed back inside

"And don't worry about Jayden.. He's sleeping!" Kaitlyn smiled, before she closed the doors

"Oh my god.. Everything here is perfect.. I don't know how I lived in New York for so long" Gabriella smiled, hugging Troy a little tighter

"I'm glad you moved here.." He smiled "..Even if it was to live with someone who turned out to be a bitch.. To her own family"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who your talking about"

"Shar-"

"I was joking.. I know" She giggled

"Oh.." Troy said confused

"I was pretending like I didn't know her.."

"Ohhhh.." He chuckled "..Gotcha"

She smiled and nodded, resting against his chest, listening to his heart beating. "..And for the record.. I'm glad too" She nodded

"Good.." He smiled

They stood there chatting for a few minutes, about Jayden and school.. And what they were gunna do once everything was moved.. Deciding on spending the afternoon chilling

"And theres a pool in our backyard" Gabriella smiled, rubbing Troy's back lightly

Troy smiled, she was so cute "..Sounds like an awesome plan.. I get to see you in a bikini"

"Ah.. On second thought.. Maybe leave swimming to a hotter day" She said, pulling away.. Heading over to the balcony doors

"Brie?" Troy asked confused "..Did I say something wrong?"

"No.. Of course not" She shook her head

"I wanna go swimming.. Its pretty hot today" He nodded

Gabriella walked over, checking on Jayden who was still sleeping "..I don't mind swimming.. I just don't wear bikinis"

"That doesn't bother me.." Troy smiled, shrugging "..You could wear what your wearing now and it wouldn't bother me.. I'm sure I'd find it sexy"

"I doubt that.." She scoffed, playing with the doona on the bed

"I don't.." He frowned, wrapping his arms around her waist "..Why do you say that?"

"Cause its true.." Gabriella shrugged, sighing a little when Jayden started to cry

Troy frowned, watching her pick Jayden up, sadness crossing her face. He smiled slightly, watching the interaction going on between Gabriella and Jayden. Gabriella was rocking him lightly, trying to calm him down. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind again, kissing her shoulder blade gently.

Gabriella smiled weakly, kissing Jayden's forehead gently. Sighing with relief when he started to calm down. "..I know what we're gunna do once everything is unpacked at yours" Troy nodded

"And what would that be?" Gabriella asked

"We're gunna lay on the lounge and your gunna rest your tired little eyes.. Even if Jayden isn't sleeping.. I can take care of him. You look exhausted" He sighed a little

"I'm fine.. And I only talk like this when I know its true.."

"Or when your tired.." Troy pointed out "..Remember last week?.. You were nearly falling asleep and you were still arguing with me"

"Yeah.." She giggled lightly at the memory "..I so won that argument" She smiled, resting her head back against his chest

"Did not.." Troy smiled, burying his face in Gabriella's hair

"..Did so" She giggled

"I love hearing that.." He mumbled, against her neck

"Hearing what?"

"Your laugh.." He nodded

"I'm glad.." Gabriella smiled

"We're done!" They heard Brad's voice behind them, before he walked into the room behind Kaitlyn

"Shh.." Kaitlyn shook her head, slapping his chest "..There is a baby in this room.. That's probably sleeping. And then theres Gabriella and Jayden" She smiled

"Ha ha.." Troy mumbled, not moving his head. He was pretty comfortable

Gabriella giggled, at what Kaitlyn said and the vibrations against her neck from Troy's mumbling. "..We better get moving" She nodded

"Sounds good.." Kaitlyn smiled, before the four teenagers headed out of the room and down the stairs to head out the front

"You right Brie?" Troy asked, watching Gabriella strap Jayden into his seat

"Yeah.." She smiled, shutting the door gently "..Thank you"

"Your welcome gorgeous.." Troy smiled, kissing her quickly

"What was that for?" Gabriella giggled

"Cause I can do that now.." Troy chuckled, opening the passenger door for her

"You certainly can.." She smiled "..And thank you" She nodded, sitting in the car

"Your welcome.." Troy smiled, heading around to the drivers side after he closed Gabriella's door for her

"Oh my god! This place is amazing!" Kaitlyn nearly yelled, as she bounded down the stairs "..Its huge!"

"Kaitlyn.." Troy laughed "..Settle down"

"What?.. Its awesome!"

"Yeah, we got that the first.. Ten thousand times"

"Quiet Bolton.." Kaitlyn chuckled, hitting him in the stomach

"Oww.." Troy groaned

"Aww.. Poor baby" Gabriella smiled, hugging Troy. Smiling when he hugged her back

"You'll make me feel better.." Troy smiled

"Of course I will.." Gabriella smiled

The four of them headed into the empty kitchen "..Did you boys want a drink?.. All of that moving and unpacking would make you thirsty" Gabriella asked, looking between Troy and Brad. Both boys had sweaty foreheads, from moving all the furniture. While Gabriella and Kaitlyn went to the shop Troy had decided that they should unpack most of the stuff for Gabriella. Which in return got Troy a slap followed by a massive hug off Gabriella.

"I think we're heading off.." Brad said, looking over at Kaitlyn "..So I should be fine.. Thank you though"

"Oh, your heading off?"

"Yeah.. But I'll come back over later" Kaitlyn smiled

"That's cool.." Gabriella smiled "..Just come back whenever you want to"

"She wont be back too early.." Brad laughed "..I think I can keep her away for a couple hours" He smiled, kissing Kaitlyn quickly "..Keep her busy"

"Really?" Gabriella smiled "..I got told you were a two minute man" She joked

"What?" He nearly yelled, causing the other three to burst out laughing

"Kidding!.. I'm kidding" Gabriella giggled "..Kaitlyn doesn't talk to me about your sex life"

"You'd be the first.."

"Hey!" Kaitlyn said, slapping his chest

"What?.. You always talk to everyone about our sex life"

"Yeah! And I talk to Gabriella.. She probably didn't wanna talk about it.. But! That's not the point!.. Your amazing at sex.. And I like telling everyone!" She pouted

"Aww.. Really?" Brad smiled, pulling his girlfriend closer

"Really.." She said quietly, playing with his shirt collar

Brad smiled, kissing her quickly on the lips "..I didn't know that.. You should've told me"

"Why else would I tell everyone?"

"I don't know.." He chuckled

"Can you two take this conversation somewhere else?" Troy laughed "..We don't really need a conversation about sex to turn into you two having sex"

"We wouldn't do th-.. Okay, maybe we would" Brad laughed

"Lets go.." Kaitlyn smiled "..All this sex talk"

"Bye guys" Gabriella laughed, putting the drink back in the cooler she had till their fridge got plugged in.

Kaitlyn laughed, going over and hugging Gabriella. They'd become pretty close over the last couple of weeks "..I'll see you later, babe" She smiled

"Yeah.." Gabriella smiled, hugging her back "..Just text?.. Or prank me.. When your nearly here.. I'll probably have the front door locked is all"

"That's fine.." Kaitlyn laughed, pulling away after a minute

Gabriella smiled "..Have fun.. I'll see you later"

"Bye.." Kaitlyn waved, as her and Brad headed out towards the front door

"See ya!" Brad called out

Troy laughed, heading over to his girlfriend. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist "..Finally alone" He smiled, once he heard the front door shut

"Finally.." Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck

"And as much as I love the little guy.. Thank god Jayden's sleeping" He laughed

"Trust me, I like to get away from him sometimes" Gabriella giggled "..And I think I'm the closest to him"

"Yeah, I don't see his Mum around here anywhere"

"Troy.. I've told you she has to finish work and th-"

"Then she'll come down.. I know, I know" Troy sighed "..But I don't like that she lumped him on you"

"I know.." Gabriella frowned, before she headed towards the lounge room. Once she got to the lounge she sat down, pulling her legs towards her chest, wincing a little.

"Brie.." Troy sighed, sitting beside her "..Whoa, you okay?" He asked concerned seeing the pained look on her face

"I'm fine.." She nodded, looking down at her hands

"No your not, Brie.." Troy frowned, putting his arm around her back "..Do you have stomach pains or something?"

"A little.. I get them from stress sometimes.." Gabriella shrugged

"I'll get you some panadol or something" He nodded, standing up…Heading to the kitchen

"Troy.." Gabriella sighed

"I'll be right back.." Troy called out

"Troy.. I don't have any panadol"

"Oh.." He frowned, walking back to the lounge room "..No painkillers?"

Gabriella shook her head ".. Not at the moment, I haven't needed them"

"Anything else I can do?"

"Come sit with me" Gabriella smiled weakly, patting the lounge beside her

Troy smiled, sitting on the corner of the 'L' shaped lounge, before he laid down with his head near the edge and used the lounge cushion as a pillow, patting the lounge in front of him he smiled at Gabriella "..Come lay here"

Gabriella smiled, he looked so cute and he was being so sweet! But Troy was always sweet.. To her anyway. She moved to lay in front of him, her back pressed up against his front. Smiling when Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her stomach "..Mmm" She smiled, closing her eyes

"Comfy baby?" Troy asked quietly

Gabriella smiled at the nickname. She never had someone call her baby! And she liked it.. A lot "..Very" She mumbled

"Good.." He smiled, kissing the back of her head "..You can sleep"

Gabriella smiled tiredly and nodded "..I'm nearly there" She whispered

That was the last thing Gabriella remembered, before her phone started going off. She groaned a little, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, looking behind her after her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found Troy wasn't there. She frowned a little before realizing her phone was still going off, she rushed to stop it before it woke Jayden up "..Must be Kaitlyn" She muttered, opening the message

_Hey babe, nearly there! Just gunna stop and get us something to eat haha.. See you soon! Kaitlyn xx _

Gabriella smiled, opening a blank message _See you soon! Thank you.. You really didn't have to get dinner though.. Gabi xx_

She put her phone down, when she heard a knock on the door "..That was quick" She muttered, picking a note up off the bench that had _Brie _written on it in Troy's handwriting. She smiled straight away.. He was always worried about her

_Please feel better Brie!_

_Sorry I had to go, Mum called and said she needed me home. But I'll call you later, might even sneak over ;D If Kaitlyn goes to sleep early enough. I would've woken you up to say bye but you looked so peaceful and I thought you needed the sleep.. But I'll talk to you later on tonight!_

_Troy xx _

She smiled, putting the note in her back pocket before opening the door "..I thought you were getting dinner" She laughed, thinking Kaitlyn was at the door

"Hey little sis.."

"Olivia?" Gabriella asked, her heart dropping to her toes.. Oh shit! She's the last person Gabriella needed to be seeing

_**Gah! Done lol.. Finally! A little quicker than usual ;D.. I hope you all like this chapter, YAY! Troyella finally together! Lol.. I gotta pick up the pace on stuff, I realized how many chapters I've got and yeah.. Gotta get some drama happening. Hence why Gabi's sisters shown up.. Oooooh! Lol.. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter.. And review! **_


End file.
